Both of Us
by BS1995
Summary: Gwendolyn is Bella s cousin and since her parents died tragically she decided to move in to Forks. Secrets will be revealed and the battle of the unborn vampires has just begun. Will there be allies or enemies! *Eclipse*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my very first fanfic ever. My english may not be great but I hope that you will enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Bye and have a great day and don´t forget to **R & R**

:)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Folks, we have begun our descent to Port Angeles and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you have a good day!"

I could not believe how much I have missed Forks. It´s been years since I came here. I do not really like the weather: it´s always cold, wet and green! Besides from that I love the people. They are always so welcoming and they know me since I was a kid. I used to spend every summer with my cousin Bella and her dad, my uncle Charlie. I am pretty close with them and I love Bella like a sister. She will be graduating this year and little old me still has to be one more year in school.

I decided to move in to Forks since….that happened.

"Excuse me sweetheart but we have arrived!"- said the flight attendant. She was an old lady with light hair with a big smile plastered on her face. She seemed a kind person.

"Oh…right! I am sorry!"

"No harm done! Have a nice day!"- said the old woman.

I got out of the plane and walked through the big and long aisles of the Port Angeles Airport until I saw them. Bella and Uncle Charlie waiting for me with a big card sign saying: "Welcome Home Gwen!"

I have not seen them in ages! It has been five years and after… that happened I just…I just could not go back. It hurt too much to even think about it and the worst thing about it is they did not know what had happened.

Bella started running to me and I gave her a big hug.

"I´m so glad you are here!"- She squealed.

"And I am glad to be here! It has been what?! Five years?! How did you survive without me?!- I chuckled.

"It has been TOO LONG! But who cares? You are here now! - She smiled.

"Oh hey Uncle Charlie"

"Hello Gwendolyn! It is so good to see you again!"- I hugged him. Wow I really did miss them!

"It is good to see you too. Both of you! "- I smiled to both of them.

We picked up my luggage and then we head off to Forks. The drive was not that long. All I could see around me was green and that humidity that can drive me AND my hair insane but still, I enjoyed that sense of tranquility that I always had here.

We had arrived and we got off the car when I saw on the porch a boy, no a young man. He was very handsome maybe the most beautiful person on this earth! No kidding. His hair was a copper blondish color much like his eyes: liquid gold simmering through big black lashes. His skin was white, really white. Like albino white! He smiled to me and my god of course his smile was dazzling. Everything about him was dazzling.

Bella ran to him and kissed him. What the..? Boyfriend?!

"So Bella care to make some introductions?"

She blushed and she said:

"Oh I am sorry! Edward this is my cousin Gwendolyn. Gwen this is my boyfriend Edward!"

"Nice to meet you Edward!"

"Nice to meet you too Gwendolyn!"

"Please, call me Gwen!"I smiled and I shook his hand. The minute I touched his hand I regretted. Electricity sparked through my fingertips. I should be able to control my powers but there was something off about this Edward. I could sense it and I think he had sensed it too. His hands were so cold!

"Oh sorry. Static Electricity!"- Yeah great excuse!

"Hmm… that´s fine…Gwendolyn, my family would really like to meet you and they have invited you to come over tonight for dinner. Would you like to come? - He asked me.

"Yeah that would be great since I really do not know anybody besides you, Bella and Uncle Charlie. Thanks for the invitation!"

"Great. I will pick you two at eight alright?"

"Fine by me!"- I turned around to give them some privacy and decided to walk into my new home. It was all still the same as far as I could remember. I went to my room and I smiled. My room was exactly the same. It was all there. I felt my parents, even if they were gone.

Seeing those memories rushing through my mind I promised myself that this year things would be different. Things would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I am just so excited about my story that I had to update today!

I promise that the story will get better. After all this is only the second chapter! :)

Don´t forget to tell me what you think about my story and thank you to my first reviewer: purpleVampire22

Bye and see you soon! :)

**R & R**

* * *

Chapter Two

We arrived at the Cullen´s house. NO let me rephrase it: the Cullen´s mansion! This house was huge! I was so immersed on my thoughts that I haven´t realized that Bella and Edward were waiting for me at the front door.

"Sorry I was just…"

"…Admiring the house. It is beautiful isn´t it? "

"Yeah Bella it is"- I smiled.

We entered the house and it was even more stunning than the outside. Clean, white and bright but still, simple and elegant. Perfect.

While I was still admiring the interiors Edward´s family arrived and they were all looking at me. I hope I didn´t look that bad. I was wearing a simple green dress with a brown belt and a pair of roman sandals, my favourite.

The silence was killing me so I just introduced myself:

"Hello I am Bella´s cousin, Gwendolyn. You have a lovely home. Thank you for inviting me over."

"It is our pleasure Gwendolyn. I am Esme, Edward´s foster mom. This is Carlisle, my husband and this is the rest of the family: Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and of course you already know Edward."

"Hi."- I blushed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gwendolyn. I´m Alice and I think you and I are going to be really good friends. Tell me, do you like shopping?"

"Yes I like shopping but if we are ever going to become friends you can call me Gwen."- I smiled.

She hugged me so hard that I could feel my bones cracking. Alice realized that she was hurting me so she let me go.

"Sorry. Sometimes I don´t measure my stenght!"- The big guy, Emmet chuckled.

"It´s fine... Alice"- I blushed…again.

"Dinner is ready let´s go!"- Said Esme from the kitchen.

Bella took me by the arm and said:

"You know you shouldn´t have said that you loved shopping to Alice. She is the definition of a shopaholic."

I chuckled to what Bella said: "Have you forgotten that I am a shopaholic once in a while. It is good for you now and then to shop something. You...no WE should do it sometime!"

"Over my dead body Gwendolyn!"- She grunted. Bella will always be Bella!

We sat down and ate. Well actually Bella and I were the only ones eating. They said they weren´t hungry but I didn´t buy it. I was beginning to become more and more suspicious about the Cullen's. Who were they? Why haven´t I heard from them when I was a kid? There was something off about this so called "family".

When dinner ended I said my thanks to everyone and said goodbye. Edward left us home safe and sound.

"Thank you Edward for the dinner. You have a great family. Bye and I guess I see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Gwendolyn and I think Alice is happy to find someone who likes to shop as much as she does!"

"I am not that desperate for shopping!"- I smirked and went off to my room.

I put on my pajamas and I made sure that my door was closed. No more mistakes. I opened my book of spells. I haven´t been practicing as much as I wanted to and mom always said it was important to practice as much as I could. It would make me a better… witch. No one knew my deepest darkest secret, except…my parents. Now they were gone and I was all alone in this world unable to move forward always looking back, to my past, my dearest fondest memories that I would hold forever.

Tomorrow will be my first day of school and I wanted to start with my right foot.

**"Oh Goddess of Wisdom, be with me this day,**  
**As I go forth to seek knowledge,**  
**Guide my path and let my mind be open.**  
**So mote it be!**

Wind blew through my windows. The spell worked! Finally, progressions! I closed the windows and I drift to sleep, hoping the next day would go according to plan.

* * *

Gwen is a witch! :O

What will happen in the next chapter?! Well you just have to wait and see...

Maybe...just maybe i will update tomorrow :P

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everbody!

Here it is the third chapter!

Please please pleeeassse READ AND REVIEW!

Bye :)

* * *

Chapter Three

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. God I loved that sound! I smiled to myself and started getting ready for school. I was wearing a grey wool dress and boots. I complemented my outfit with a white winter hat. I looked myself in the mirror.

"Ok everything is going to be all right. I know it is your first day but you can do this."- Sometimes you really need pep talk.

"Hey you are you talking to?"

"BELLA you scared the hell out of me! Don´t do that ever again!"- I screamed

"Sorry. Anyway, when you decide to stop talking to yourself, breakfast is ready!"

"Haha, very funny"

I ate some toasts and a yogurt and I was ready to go. Edward was going to pick us up.

The doorbell rang. Edward was here.

"Bells, Edward is here!"

"Coming!"

I opened the door.

"Good morning Edward!"- I smiled.

"Good morning Gwendolyn… I mean Gwen"

I gave him a stern look but soon faded with a smile:

"That´s more like it!"

Bella ran down the stairs and kissed Edward. They look so cute together!

"Come on what are you waiting for? We are going to be late on your first day!"- She said.

We arrived five minutes before school started. But there were so many things to be done! Bella and Edward first led me to the student services to get my schedule and my locker combination. Once that was all done I realized something: I was only going to see them at lunch.

They left me at my classroom and wished me good luck. Bella even looked a little guilty for leaving me alone.

"Bella go or you will be late!"- I smiled sympathetic.

"Good luck and if you need anything you know where to find me, all right?

"Yes mom!"- I chuckled.

"I am serious."

"So am I"- and so I opened the door and entered. Everyone was already sitting down and I was panicking. Where would I sit down? I decided the best thing to do right now would be to talk to the teacher.

"Hm…hello Sir my name is…"

"Gwendolyn! You are late. Make sure to come sooner next time."

"How do you even know my name?"

"When you are in a small town everybody knows everybody."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hmm… where do I sit?"

"Miss Swan you sit right next to… Mr. Langdon"- a boy looked up at me and smiled. I sat next to him and his smile was even wider.

"Hi I am Aaron Langdon! So you are the new girl that everybody´s been talking about!"

"Yes. I am Gwendolyn Swan."

"Swan?"

"Yeah I am Bella Swan´s cousin."

"Oh I know who she is. She dates that Cullen guy."

"Yup that is her!"

"So… after school wanna hang out?"- He was smiling a lot like I was his prey. Aaron was definitely a handsome guy. He had blond hair, deep blue eyes and every girl in the class would kill to even talk to him. He looked like the quarter back kind of guy.

"Hmm… ok why not?!"

"Great. Four o´clock at Carver´s Cafe."- He smirked at me.

"Great I will be there!"- I smiled.

The school bell rang and my next class was biology, one of my favorite's subject.

I sat next to a girl named Roxy. She was really nice to me and she invited me over to have lunch with her friend.

Lunch finally came and I was starving. I sat next to Roxy and next to her was her best friend, Darcie. We hit along pretty well and I knew we would become good friends.

We went outside to get some fresh air and I spotted Bella and waved at her knowing that everything was alright.

"Rumor has it that you are dating Aaron Langdon!"- The minute Darcie said this I blushed.

"I knew it!"- said Roxy.

"You guys we are not dating. He just invited me to come with him to the Cafe!"

"Sounds like a date to me!"

"Roxy it is not a date. Besides, I don´t think he likes me in that way."

"Ok but you are still going right?"- asked Darcie.

"Yes."

"Ohhhh somebody has got a crush! Ah ah!"- Both Darcie and Roxy started laughing but I was not paying any attention to them. I saw Bella with a boy, a Quileute boy. He was really tall and muscled. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he was leaning against his motorcycle.

"Gwen you really have to decide which one you want. The Black guy or Aaron."- Said Roxy.

"Who is he?"

"Bella´s best friend, Jacob Black. He has got to be the second sexiest men on earth! - Said Darcie day dreaming about this guy. I mean yes he was kind of hot but besides that who was Jacob Black?

Playfully I asked Darcie:

"Then who is it the lucky number one?"

"Edward Cullen of course! Bella is so lucky I am so jealous of her…but now we have a friend who has connections to the Cullen´s."

I laughed so hard that I even cried. I noticed that Jacob was staring at me but I didn't look him in the eyes. I was too ashamed to have laughed that out loud. God I must have looked like one of those blond chicks from the movies!

"Anyway I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye and good luck to your date!" - Said Roxy.

"It is not a date, but thanks anyway!"

I decided to walk home. I didn´t feel much like it to talk to that Black guy and I really liked to walk.

My spell really worked. I couldn´t believe it! I was really happy to have met Roxy and Darcie and Aaron…well Aaron was still something new to me. I never get this much attention in one day, but I am glad everything turned out all right. I just don´t see his invitation as a date. Well I guess I just have to show up and decide what this really is.

* * *

**Jacob Black has arrived :)**

**Who do you love the most: Jacob or Aaron?! :P**

**Tell me what you think about it! **

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! :)

Chapter Four is here! Hope you like it :)

Bye

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was already three o´clock and I was freaking out! What should i wear? Jeans or a skirt? Should I wear a jacket?

I decided to wear something plain and simple. A red knit turtleneck jersey and jeans.

"Okay I got this. This is not a date, this is a meeting… God Gwen what have you gotten yourself into!"- I cried in frustration.

I heard a noise downstairs. I was all alone in the house. Bella was with that Jacob and Charlie was still at work. Great now I am about to die not only from the embarrassment but also by a serial killer! This just made my day!

I tried to control my breathing but I couldn´t. I was too nervous and scared.

I went downstairs, praying to god that today I wouldn´t die. It was calm…too calm.

Suddenly a gasp of air passed through me. Something was not right. I could feel it.

"Well hello!"- A boy said to me. He was pale as pale as Edward. His face was contorted in an evil smirk and his eyes were red. He looked starved.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"- I snarled to him.

"I am nobody. Only a soulless person who is about to rip your heart out"-he smiled to me. This was sick! My powers were about to take charge but I decided to control myself.

"Well I am sorry but today that is not gonna happen. You see I have a date in less than an hour so I am warning you: get out of here before you get hurt!"

He laughed at me! That is it mister!

I concentrated my energies on my hands. When I opened them a ball of fire was formed. The young man was stunned.

"Now are you getting out of here?"- I asked him. He seemed pretty impressed and shocked but he soon masked his feelings.

He walked to me and whispered in my ear:

"You should watch your back because when you least expect it, I will be there WITCH."- I gulped. He walked away.

I couldn´t breathe. My lungs were demanding air but all I could think about was HIM. What did he want? Who was he?

I was still in the hall when the door opened. I screamed.

"Hey it is just me! Are you ok? You look a bit pale."- It was just Bella. Get a grip!

"Oh sorry I just watched a scary movie and I…"

Edward just walked in and said:

"Do you understand how worried I have been?"

"I am sorry Edward but I am perfectly fine. Jake can take care of me"- Bella said.

Suddenly Edward bolts and went upstairs to Bella´s room. We followed him to make sure he was ok.

"Edward is everything ok?"

"Gwendolyn has anyone been here?"- Edward asked me.

Should I tell them? I decided that for Bella and Edward´s sake that lying to them was the best thing to do. I didn´t want to lead my cousin and her boyfriend to some freak show who just happens to love ripping hearts out!

"No…I was just here all alone."- I said.

"We have to go Bella"- I assumed they were going to the Cullen's.

"Ok. Hmm…talk to you later?"- Bella asked me.

"Yeah don´t worry about it. Just go!"- I smiled.

"Ok bye!"

"Bye!"

I eyed Edward suspiciously. I didn´t trust him. He remembered my last encounter with Red Eyes. I shivered.

"Goodbye Gwendolyn"

"Goodbye… Edward"- he just nodded and they walked away.

It was five o´clock already. In two hours I was almost killed by a psychopathic and my date…OH MY GOD MY DATE!

This was a DISASTER! Did I just reject one of the most popular guys in school?!

I called Roxy. I needed help!

"Hi Roxy it is Gwen"

"Hi Gwen! So how was your date? I want all of the details!"

"How about none?"

"WHAT?! Are you saying that…?"

"Yes Roxy I didn't go"

"Why not?"

"Well…I…hmm… I had a family emergency and I couldn´t go"

"Is that a lie?"

"NO! I mean…no I just don´t know what to do."

"OMG this is a good thing"

"What dumping the popular guy in school is your idea of something good?"

"No silly! Aaron is used to get what he wants in a blink of an eye but NOW he will see he has to work a lot more to enchant you."

"Pfff! Enchant? Me? You have got to be joking!"

"Here is the plan: you don´t say anything to him tomorrow. When he talks to you and asks you why didn´t you go you just say that you forgot because you had so many things to do!"

"Roxy that is harsh!"

"In the end you will thank me! Promise me you don´t do anything stupid!"

"Fine I promise. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye girl!"

When Roxy hanged up the phone I don´t think I could follow her plan. I was not a mean person and I expected that people would treat me well as I do to them. However, there is no such thing as a world of respect. Only in my mind, and that is why I am the one who always gets hurt.

I just hoped Aaron wouldn´t hurt me.

* * *

I want to thank you all for your support and inspiration :)

I will continue to write as long as you guys continue to follow me!

**The story is getting a lot darker. Any ideas who might be Gwen´s Serial Killer? **

**R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!

The reason why I didn´t update the entire week was that I need to concentrate with school and homeworks but don´t worry. Every friday i will update my story and I will be here at your service :P

I really love this chapter. Tell me what you think about it and don´t worry! Jacob is on his way :)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I walked in. Ok you just go to Aaron, tell him you are sorry and…

"Hi Gwen!"- Darcie smiled to me. I startled.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?"

"Oh that is all right Darcie I was just thinking about something."

"More like someone!"- Roxy added.

"Roxy I can´t do it! I cannot look right in his eyes and lie to him!"

"Who are you going to lie?"

I turn around and standing right next to my locker is Aaron. I went to open my locker but he was faster and blocked my way.

"There must be a pretty good reason why you didn´t go yesterday, right?"- Oh god help me! Where are Roxy and Darcie?

"Sorry about that. Family emergency."- I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh come on. Family emergency? You have to do better than that!"- I gulped.

"You have to make it up to me."

"How?"- I asked him.

"Have you ever surfed?"

"No"

"Well now you do! Today after school you and me, are going to the First Beach and kill some waves!"-he smirked.

"So you are a quarterback AND a surfer? You are full of surprises!"

"Yeah well I try to be the best! See you!"- I laughed. Did I just flirt with him?

"Can´t wait!"

"You are smiling like a buffoon you know?"- I turned around. Alice.

"Alice is so good to see you too!"- I smiled.

"I was about to invite you to go shopping but I guess that it will have to wait. You and Aaron?"

"Alice there is nothing going on between us."

"Yeah right"- the school bell rang-"Well I have got to go. See ya!"

"Goodbye Alice!"

Alice was really nice person. Always chirpy and happy and you just couldn´t hate her! As for Edward…my suspicions grew every day. I need to talk to Bella about him. Did he ever hurt her? Because if he did he would have to deal with me!

Today the time went by really quickly and before I knew it school was over. Bella drove me home.

"So are you excited about your date with Aaron?"

"WHAT? How did you…Alice"

" Actually everybody in school knows about you and Aaron."

"You are kidding right? God I have never been so humiliated in my life!"- I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Hahah don´t worry about it. Everything will turn all right!"

We have arrived home. I ran to my room to get ready. I decided to wear a blue navy bikini, a plain white t-shirt and a floral skirt.

It was three o´clock. I still had one hour for my date with Aaron and since we were going to the beach I decided to take a walk on the First Beach alone.

I arrived to the First Beach and I immediately took off my sandals. I loved the beach! The ocean today was black, a storm was coming but I didn´t mind a little rain.

Suddenly I hear someone shouting my name. I turn around and I see Aaron already suited up for our surf lesson. I smiled.

"Hi Gwen. I thought you would dump me again!"- he pouted and I laughed.

"I didn´t dump you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Look, are you teaching me how to surf or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Let´s go."- He grabbed my hand and I followed him to his car so we could get my surf suit and the boards.

It was not as easy as it looked! When I tried to take my first wave I fell! He just laughed and soon enough I was laughing with him.

"So did you have fun?"

"I did. Thank you so much for teaching me how to surf. You are a great teacher!"

"Me? A great teacher? You were always falling off the surf board!"

"Oh yeah you are right…you are a terrible teacher"- I sarcastically said. His phone started to ring.

"It is my football coach. I got to go I am late for practice. See you tomorrow. I had a great time!"- He kissed me on the cheek and left. Oh my god he kissed me…on the cheek but still a kiss!

I was so excited that I couldn't go home so I decided to take another walk on the beach. Before I knew it I could hear a loud thump and I could feel the earth moving. What the…?

I could see a red blur in the woods being chased by something big and strong. The thumping stopped. I was preparing myself for the worst and before I knew it my neck was held by a white cold hand. She was very beautiful. Her hair was red as blood and her eyes…were just like the eyes from my serial killer. She was holding me with so much strength that I couldn´t move, couldn´t run.

"You smell so good. You must be so….tasty!"- What?! She revealed her….FANGS and when she was about to pierce her fangs into my neck three giant wolves showed up. They were huge! Their fur color was different. The alpha male wolf was black as night, the second had brown fur and the third had grey/silver fur. The third one was really angry. Before I knew it the vampire and the wolves were…gone.

I panicked. I went straight home, always running never looking back. I ran so fast that fifteen minutes later I was at Charlie´s porch. I entered the house and went straight to my room. I locked myself and lay down on my bed. What the hell was that? I don´t understand they are no such things as vampires! Or giants wolves for that manner! She looked so much like…oh no I have to get Bella out from those monsters!

I ran to my bicycle as fast as I could and drove to the Cullen's house, hoping Bella was still alive. I had to save her.

I arrived at the Cullen´s front door. I knocked on the door and Alice greeted me.

"Hello Gwen! Ready to go shopping?"

"WHERE IS SHE?"- I walked right in to the monster´s cave.

"Gwen what is going on?"

"It is Gwendolyn not Gwen for you!"- I spat to her.

"Where is Bella, Alice?"

"I am right here. What is going on?"- I grabbed Bella´s hand.

"We have to go home, Bella."

"Why? Did something happen with Charlie?"

"No we have to get out of here. Right now!"

"Why?"- I was losing it. Didn´t she know?

"Because they are monsters Bella. VAMPIRES!"

Everyone in the room was silent and staring at me right now.

"How…how did you know?" – Bella asked me.

"YOU knew about them and you are still hanging out with them?"

"Please Gwendolyn we can explain…"- Edward was right next to Bella holding her. What once was for me a loving couple was now…so wrong.

"I don´t need any explanations, especially from you Edward! From the moment I met you I felt that you were from another world and I was right!"

"Please. I am begging you to let me explain myself."- Edward was so fragile right now. His face was contorted with sadness and pain. I have never seen someone in that state. Bella was at break of tears.

"Ok fine…explain to me."

And so they did. They explained the first day they met. How they instantly fell in love for each other. They told me when Bella almost died and Edward brought her back to life.

They told me how they were separated for so long because of what Jasper almost did to Bella. I shivered.

"This is the truth Gwendolyn. I love Bella more than anything in this world. If I could breathe she would be my air supply, if I could sleep she would my light stand watching me over."

I was shocked. Frozen.

"Bella I want to go home."

"Yes of course I will drive."- Bella was worried about me I could sense it. I felt so numb. There was nothing I could do to take off this feeling.

We entered in the car and drove. There was silence. No one talked. The minute we arrived home I went straight to my bedroom and I cried till I slept.

* * *

**Soooo... What did you think? Getting better?!**

**I wanna say thank you to all my new followers and viewers. you are the best!**

**R & R**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello world!

Chapter Six is good to go! Hope you like it, and yes FINALLY JACOB!

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I was running in the woods. I stopped and looked around me. It was dark and I couldn´t see anything. Suddenly a light shone through the glade. It wasn´t a light. It was my mom.

"MOM!"

I hugged her. She hugged me back. I was crying.

"I missed you so much Mom! Why did you leave me? I need you and Dad."

"We miss you too sweetheart, but I can´t stay with you much longer. There is something I need to talk to you!"- It was something serious.

"A battle is about to start and you my dear must stand alongside vampires and werewolves."

"Mother, vampires are not part of our nature and I cannot protect something unnatural, something...dead. As for werewolves, they do not exist."

"Then who saved you in the beach? You are linked to them whether you like them or not."

"Is this your wish? To help them?"

"It is. I already spoken with the high priestess and she wants me to give you my powers."

"Mother I am not ready! You are by far one of the most powerful witches and I…"

"You will be great. Give me your hand."- I gave her my hand and a light emerged from her hand to mine. I could sense her energy and it was more powerful than I could ever imagine. She started chanting:

**Oh Great Spirit,  
whose voice I hear in the winds,  
and whose breath gives life to all the world  
-hear me- **

**I come before you, one of your children.**  
**I am small and weak.**  
**I need your strength and wisdom.**  
**Let me walk in beauty and make my eyes ever**  
**behold the red and purple sunset.**

**Make my hands respect the things you have made,**  
**my ears sharp to hear your voice.**  
**Make me wise, so that I may know the things**  
**you have taught my People,**  
**the lesson you have hidden in every leaf and rock.**

**I seek strength not to be superior to my brothers,**  
**but to be able to fight my greatest enemy, myself.**  
**Make me ever ready to come to you,**  
**with clean hands and straight eyes,**  
**so when life fades as a fading sunset,**  
**my spirit may come to you without shame.**

"Wind, Earth, Fire and Water are now yours, Gwendolyn. Use them wisely."- She turned around and disappeared.

I gasped.

"Gwen it was just…a dream. But…it felt so real."

Someone knocked on my door. Charlie opened the door.

"Hello Gwen breakfast is ready. Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"I don´t feel so good Uncle Charlie. Can I pass school today? Just today, please."

"Ok but if you get out from the house make sure not to wonder in the woods. There has been many animal attacks and I don´t you getting hurt. I have to go. Be careful Gwen."

"I will Uncle Charlie, thanks."

"You are welcome."

We didn´t spoke since yesterday. Bella was already gone and I decided to spend my day at the Café. I used to go there everyday with my Uncle Charlie. They had the best pancakes I have ever eaten.

It was a five minute walk and I entered the Café. Everything was the same.

"Oh my, if it isn´t Miss Gwendolyn! I haven´t seen you in ages sweetheart! How are you?"

"Mrs. Parks! I am fine thank you how are you?"

"I am fine sweetie. So what can I get you?"

"Pancakes!"- I smiled happily.

I sat down and waited anxiously. A warm plate of yummy pancakes and a hot cocoa was placed on the table. I ate them and when I finished I paid my bill and went back home. Today was a very humid, wet day, like every other day. As I was heading home, I discovered a store near the First Beach. The tablet said "Witchcraft & Magick". How ironic! I may be the only witch in this town and there is a store just for witchcraft and spells. I decided to enter.

There was everything a witch could ask for. Books, stones, incense, cards, even jewelry! An old woman was sitting behind the counter with a white cat in her lap.

"Is there anything I could do for you dear?"- Her voice was hoarse, tired.

"No thank you I was just looking around"- I noticed a blue greenish dream catcher.

"Does the miss like dream catchers?"- She smiled at me.

"Yes. I have very fondest memories of my childhood. My mother…she gave me one of this a long time ago."- I laughed at the thought. Those times were so…simple. Being a child must be the greatest think you will ever experience.

The old woman looked at me. She had white short curly hair a pair of glasses in the tip of her nose. She was small and her eyes were blue. She seemed strangely familiar.

"Hum…I am sorry but have we met?"

Instead of responding to my question she gave me the dream catcher and said:

"I knew your mother Meliai. She was the strongest, bravest of them all. Maybe one day I will tell you about me if our paths ever unite again."

"My name is not…"

"The dream catcher is a gift. Take it."- With that said she left.

What was that?! Meliai?! I am Gwendolyn not Meliai!

Suddenly it started raining.

"Great I am soaked to my feet and I am far from home. Just perfect!"

I saw a couple of red houses near the beach and I decided to ask for shelter until the rain stopped. I walked through the beach to the nearest house. I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I heard some noises on the garage and decided to check it out and what I was about to look stunned me. There it was: Jacob Black, Bella´s best friend shirtless, working on his car´s engine. I gulped and when I was about to turn around he saw me. He looked at me as I was watching him and there was something about the way he looked at me. He was in some sort of trance, quite hypnotic when he looked me in the eyes. Was there something wrong? His face completely changed: one minute ago he was in chock and the next moment he was mad, AT ME!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"- He yelled at me with his fists clutched. I was not expecting this reaction from him…from anyone!

"I am so sorry I…I…came here because I wanted to wait for the rain to stop but I guess I should go."

Before I could even turn around and walk away he grabbed my arms and now I was facing him. Our faces were inches close. I could feel our bodies almost touching.

"Why did you come right now into my life? WHY? If you had come anytime sooner I would be…glad."- He looked indecisive and quite frankly a bit crazy.

"Look I don´t know who you are and I don´t know what you are talking about. Just let me go and I will leave you be, for good. You are scaring me! LET ME GO!"

He did. He looked at me like a ton of bricks had hit him.

"Hey Jacob where are you, man?" We could hear a couple of voices coming outside his garage. He was no longer looking at me but to his friends. He ran outside leaving me alone in the garage.

"What the hell was that?"- I said to myself.

"Hey, are you all right? I am Seth, by the way!"- He seemed a really nice kid. I shook his hand.

"…And I am Embry and this is Quill!"- Embry introduced himself and as for Quill, he raised his eyebrows when he looked at me.

"Hello I am Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen."- I smiled sadly.

"So Gwen what can we do for you?"- Quill seductively asked.

"I just want to go home"- I started walking away but Seth asked me where I lived. I said I lived In Forks.

"Well we can give you a ride!"

"That would be great Embry, thank you."

"The four of us went to Embry´s jeep and I gave him directions.

"You can pull over here."

"Wait…do you live here?"- Seth asked me.

"Yes I do live here. I just moved in actually."

"Are you related with the Swan´s?"

"Yes. Bella she is my cousin."

"Oh really? You two don´t look related."- They started laughing.

"Why is that?"- I asked them.

"Well she is a really clumsy girl and…you know…"- Quill said.

"Know what?"

"Well, you are more…interesting than her! Consider as a complement!"- I laughed.

"If you think so. Guys…thanks for the ride!"- I was about to leave the vehicle when Embry asked me.

"Why did Jacob screamed at you?"- I gripped the door with so much strenght when he said HIS name.

"I don´t know why don´t you ask him AND THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO HIM!"- I shut the car´s door as hard as I could. I stomped my feet to the front door and opened the house´s door. Charlie was waiting for me.

"Where have you been? Are you all right?"- He was really worried about me.

"I am fine. It´s just…I am wet, tired and sleepy that is all."

"All right go take a shower. Dinner is almost ready." I took a shower and put on my P-jays.

Why Jacob was so hostile to me? I never talked to him in my life and yet I sensed something about him…I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The moment his arms touched my elbows the world almost…stopped but that is impossible.

I went downstairs looking for my dream catcher.

"Hey Uncle Charlie did you happen to see a dream catcher I brought with me?"

"No sorry but I don´t think you brought anything besides you!"- He said sarcastically.

That´s when I remembered. I left in JACOB`S GARAGE! Oh no please god no!

* * *

**What did just happened between Jacob and Gwen? Like it?!**

**And what about Gwen´s new powers?**

YES, I know Jacob is not very fond of the ideia of Gwen in the picture but as the time goes by you will see the differences between their relationship now and in the future. It will not be sudden that i tell you!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so sorry! I have been busy with school and homework and as a bonus I will slso update this Friday! :)

Happy Halloween everybody and don´t forget!

**R & R **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"We need to talk Gwen."- I haven´t spoke to Bella in a week. Charlie has already given up. I was so mad at her. I still am.

"What do you want Bella?"- I said to her dryly. Maybe I was being selfish but she didn´t tell me about the Cullen's.

She sat on my bed next to me and said she was sorry.

"Are you? Are you really sorry? He is a VAMPIRE Bella, he is dangerous. You could get killed!"

"He can´t…he won´t ever hurt me. He loves me."- As I look into her face I could see all the adoration and the love she cherished for Edward. I could never be angry with her. After all, she was my cousin…or so she thought.

The truth is I am not really her cousin. I was adopted by Marcus, Charlie's brother, and his wife Angela my foster parents. I discovered last year that I was adopted. I was so mad with them that I ran away from home and decided to look after my biological parents. I didn´t find them. Instead, someone came to my house and killed the two people that were the closest thing I had: my adoptive parents. Someone wrote me a note saying: "Don´t look for your real parents again…or else you will pay. Take this as a warning." And I did. I came here, to Forks to live with my "family". Charlie wasn´t close to his brother, Marcus and I haven´t told to a single person what happened to my so called parents. I love…loved them so much. My mom, Angela was a witch and a confident to my real mother, the one that appeared on my dream. She gave me powers, powers that I could never control. Not even in my wildest dreams I ever thought that I could channel this kind of energy! I was so scared that I haven´t tried my magic yet.

"Bella, I… forgive you but with one condition!"

"Name it!"- She smiled to me.

"Promise me you will be careful and if you need help or you need to talk to someone remember I am right here."- I smiled to her and we hugged. It felt so great. Everything was as it should be!

We headed off to school. Edward and his family were waiting for Bella…waiting for me. Edward was the first to make a move. He opened his mouth but I intercept him and I said that I would be watching him closely and if he ever did something to hurt Bella I would kill him. Emmet was laughing so hard when I said this and I would be also laughing along but Bella´s safety was a serious problem.

Darcie and Roxy were waiting for me at the school´s lobby.

"Since when do you talk to Jacob Black?"- Roxy asked me.

"What? Who told you that?"

"I saw you walking out of his place yesterday. Remember? I am his neighbor. I live in La Push."- Darcie answered. I have already forgotten about my last encounter Jacob Black. Well not really. I could still feel his burning eyes seeing through my soul. I shivered. His eyes were so warm and yet so distant.

"Well, yesterday was raining so much that I decided to ask for shelter and lucky me! Jacob Black was there and he yelled to me. Now could we change the subject? I am so tired to talk about…"- I turned around and in front of me was Jacob Black. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Darcie and Roxy left me with him. We were alone standing face to face.

He looked to me for such a long time like he was studying every breath I would take, every move I would make. I was feeling so uncomfortable that I was the first to break our trance:

"What are you doing here?

"I came here to give you this."- He handed my dream catcher and when our hands touched a tingly feeling ran though my body till my fingertips. I think that he also felt it because he retracted his hand immediately.

"Thank you."- And with that said I turned around leaving him alone.

"What is your name?"- He shouted when I was leaving the hall. I turned around slightly.

"It´s Gwendolyn, Gwen for friends."

"Goodbye Gwendolyn."- When Jacob said my name it felt so good. The way he said my name gave me chills. He walked out of Fork´s School and I heard his motorcycle riding off the road.

In the entire day all I could thing about was Jacob. My mind was saying NO to any thoughts related to him, but my heart was saying to follow my dreams. He seemed troubled like he could use a friend. Maybe I could be his friend if he ever gave a chance. I seriously doubted.

School was over and I decided to go to the Café. I entered the Café and said hello to everyone and I took a seat next to the front door. I ordered a cocoa chocolate drink. As I was doing my homework Seth, Embry and Jacob entered in the Café and the moment our eyes locked, Jacob ran like a wild dog. That was it! I was sick of this thing between us! I ran outside and I caught his arm.

"What the hell have I ever done to you?"- He seemed surprised- "Yesterday I was just asking for shelter because of the rain and you yelled at me and now every time you see me you run away? What the hell? Well I have to tell you something JACOB: this is a small town so you better get used to see me!"

He was shaking so hard. He looked angry and I knew he was about to burst. He grabbed my shoulders.

"You don´t understand do you? I can´t love you I don´t want to love you. Just because you are my imprint that doesn´t mean I have to be with you. I LOVE BELLA"- The minute he said this to me was like receiving a punch in my guts. I didn't love him but I already felt attached to him. So many things passed through my mind. He loved Bella and what I was to him? An imprint?!

"I don´t understand…imprint? What is that? What I am to you Jacob?"- Something triggered in Jacob's mind and I felt my shoulders crunching. His hands were still on my shoulders.

"Jacob stop you are hurting me."

"JACOB stop you are hurting her!"- Embry charged in and took me away from Jacob. - "Jake just go. You have done enough"

Jacob seemed concerned about me but he masked his emotions and ran to the forest.

"Are you okay Gwen?"

"Yes Embry thank you for saving me."

"No problem!"- He smiled to me.

"Embry what is an imprint?"- His smile dropped and he was avoiding my eyes. I continued talking.

"Jacob told me he could not love me that I was his impri…"

"Let´s take you home. What do you say?"

He was avoiding my answer but I reluctantly nodded. There was something shifty with these guys. They were freakishly tall, muscled and they were never cold. They were so warm!

"Thanks for taking me home Embry"

"You know Jacob didn't mean that. He is just…confused. Give him some time."

"Thanks Embry. You are a good friend"- I smiled slightly to him and walked out of his car. Bella and Edward were on the porch talking.

"Hello Bella and Bella´s vampire freakish boyfriend who I will kill if he does something to my cousin!"

Edward laughed at me and his arms were circling Bella´s waist.

"Don´t worry Gwen if I have ever hurt your cousin I would kill myself for doing so!"- He planted a kiss in her forehead.

"Good just reminding you! If you don´t mind I am going in."

"Gwen could you tell Charlie that we are going to the woods. Today is such a nice day that it seems such a waste to stay home. Wanna join us?"

"Thanks but I don´t want to stand between a loving couple. Kisses and embraces' in front of me? Not my idea of fun!"

They laughed and entered Edward´s Volvo. I entered the house and I was so tired that I went to my bed and slept what it felt like hours.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? Getting better? What do you think about Gwen´s parents? Give me your opinions or ideas! As long as somebody is out there reading and loving my story I will continue to write it!**

**If you are Team Jacob REVIEW! :)**

**BYE EVERYBODY!**


	8. Chapter 8

So here it is my bonus chapter for you! I think this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. There is a twist in this chapter: Jacob´s POV. Tell me if you like the idea of having jacob´s point of view...

I would also like to thank you all of my followers, favorites and to my reviews I have been receiving. THANK YOU SO MUCH :)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**(Jacob´s Point of View)**

The first time I saw her world stopped. She became part of my world. She was the world to me but I didn´t want to feel this way about her. I would not give up on Bella, not when we were becoming closer each day we passed together. I love her with all of my heart and just because I imprinted on Gwen that doesn´t mean I have to stick with her for the rest of my life. She deserves somebody who can respect her and love her and I cannot do that to her. I am in love with Bella and Bella only.

I still remember when she first came to my garage. It was raining a lot and she just asked for shelter and the only thing that I did to her was scare the crap out of her. When our eyes locked I stopped breathing. Her brown hair was damped and her eyes were the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and if you looked closer there was a tinge of green in them. Her rosy lips and perfect teeth…NO I have to stop thinking about her this way. You LOVE BELLA JACOB!

"Hey Jake what is with the frown?"- Embry and Seth walked in my bedroom. They were used to getting in my house without my permission. We were family after all. I was thinking so hard about Gwe…her that I didn't see them coming in.

"Oh nothing guys I was just thinking about Bella"- They stared at each other and then they stared at me.

"C´mon Jacob we know that you like Gwen. Is it that hard to admit it?"

"I don´t like her! I love Bella. Always have, always will!"

"You know Jake you really hurt her the other day. She is strong though…Even if you don´t like her the way you like Bella you should at least apologize to her."- Embry was always a loyal friend and I could see he was already attached to Gwendolyn as well as Seth. Seth just saw her the same day I met her but he talked about her all the time. It made me even harder to stop thinking about her!

"And tell her what Embry? Hey Gwen I am so sorry that I hurt you the other day. You see I am a werewolf who happens to have imprinted on you and you don´t even have a choice about this matter because is something biological! By the way I will never love you because I love Bella!"- Embry led me to a dangerous path and I was already steaming up with this conversation. Breathe Jacob, just…breathe!

Seth was on the verge of laughing but remained silent about my outburst. Embry just stared at me unsure of what to say.

We heard an owl in the forest. We exited my house and the rest of the pack came to my front door. When they Paul and Jared were in their human forms they said that Sam asked them to come to his place because there was something important to talk about.

"What´s wrong? Something happened to Bella?"

"No Jake that is not what this reunion is all about. You will see."- They seemed dead serious. Something was up. I could feel it.

When we arrived at Sam´s place Emily was already in the kitchen baking some cupcakes. Sam was next to her just watching her. Sometimes I wish I had that…but with Bella. I wish I had imprinted on her and not Gwen. Sam spotted us waiting for him. Sam kissed Emily sweetly and came to us.

"What is wrong Sam? Something happened to Bella? Was that bloodsucker? I swear to god if he…"

"No Jacob there is nothing wrong with Bella she is safe. My only concern is with you."

"Me? Sam I think that I can take care of myself"- I sarcastically laughed.

"Why didn´t you tell us that you have already imprinted?"- Everyone was silent. Dead silent.

"I don´t understand that is none of your business!"- I was turning around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Paul´s hand.

"She knows about us Jake. She knows about vampires and werewolves."

"WHAT? How? When?"

"Victoria…we tried to intercept her a few weeks ago and she nearly killed her. We saved her. Technically she doesn´t know about werewolves, just vampires."- Jared added.

She was almost killed by Victoria. A tug in my heart started to swell up but I repressed it. You don´t love her Jacob. Get a grip!

"You should tell her Jacob. Right now!"

"Sam I am not going to…"

"C´mon Jacob! You at least owe her an explanation for your behavior this past few days!"- Embry said to me.

"Fine I will go talk to her."- I walked away and started running to Bella and Gwen´s house.

**(Gwen´s Point of View)**

I heard someone ringing the bell. I have slept…FOUR HOURS! I ran to the front door and when I opened it I couldn´t believe it. Jacob was standing in front of me. Since our last encounter I was scared of him. He was so strong that I think if he willingly wanted to kill me he would. I gulped.

"May I come in?"

"I don´t think so…"- I was closing the door but he was faster. He grabbed the door and said:

"Please I need to talk to you. I need to explain myself"- He was pleading?! Now that was something I would never expect from him!

"Hum…sure come in"- I let him in the house and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I get you something? Tea? Cookie?"- I smiled at him.

He laughed slightly.

"No I am good. Look there is something I need to tell you. About me, about my friends. I will just go straight to the point it will be a lot…easier."- He sat on one of the benches and I sat next to him. He irradiated so much warmth that it was making me dizzy.

"Are you all right?"- He looked me in the eyes and I avoided my gaze from Jacob´s.

"No I am fine Jacob. So you were saying about you, about your friends…I take it that you are talking about Embry and Seth and Quill, right? You know they are…"

"…I am a werewolf!"

"What?!"

"Remember the wolves that you saw on the beach? The ones that saved you from the bloodsucker?"

"Yes…"- I asked him unsure how to feel about his revelation.

"They are part of my pack. Sam, Jared and Paul were those wolves. That´s what we do Gwendolyn: we kill vampires our natural enemies but I guess you know about vampires."

I was feeling dizzy.

"I can´t breathe!"- Darkness came and when I woke up again I was in my bed. There was a letter on my desk.

_Hi Gwen,_

_You passed out when I told you about my…situation so I carried you to your bedroom. Hope you are feeling ok when you read this._

_Feel Better._

_Jacob_

I read his letter over and over again. I still couldn´t believe that he was a werewolf! Of all the people I never thought Jacob was one of them. I was a part of their supernatural world too but I didn´t want to become one of them. I don´t know how to control my powers and I am too scared to start practicing it. I am scared that I will become…evil with so much power in my hands.

A glass of water was on my desk. Ok Gwen you got this. I prepared myself and I stared at the glass of water. In a minute the water evaporated and fire became to spread through my desk. I yelped in fear and I cast a spell to stop the fire.

**Water Flow with energy, Drawn from deep, **

**Within me, Pool be shallow Pool be deep, **

**Flow from me, as natural as sleep**

The small fire immediately stopped. I breathed out heavily. That was close to disaster!

Bella opened the door.

"Hey is everything ok? I thought that I heard you scream!"

"No everything is fine Bella. So how was your walk?"

"Good. It was nice!"- She smiled at me. I felt so bad lying to her but it was for her own good. I couldn´t take it if they hurt her like they did to my foster parents.

"Hey I was invited to a bonfire. Do you want to come with me?"- Bella asked me.

"What about Edward? I thought that you were inseparable!"- I grinned at her.

"Let´s just say that he doesn´t get along with werewolves!"

"WHAT? Bella are you insane? I am not going!"

"OK now you are definitely going! It will be like a test. If you overcome your fear for werewolves you will be no more scared about vampires and Edward in particular!"

"I am not scared of Edward and certainly I AM NOT scared of werewolves!"

"Fine then you won´t have a problem. Go get yourself ready we get out in an hour!"- She left my bedroom and I fell on my bed. How worse can this get!

* * *

**Jacob finally told Gwen he is a werewolf. From now on there will be more Gwen/Jacob scenes but they will not fall in love just like that! :P**

**Anyway tell me what you think about it and thank you again for reading my fic :)**

**See you next week :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow thank you so much for your reviews and your opinions. It helps me a lot to understand how to improve my story and especially my characters!

Almost 2,000 views. C´mon people by the end of the week how about 3,000?

So here it is Chapter nine: the bonfire! I really like this chapter! What do you think?

**Read and Review and I will update soon!**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Bella I already told you I am not going!"

"Why not?"

I gulped.

"Because I don´t want to go ok? I will just stay here at home doing nothing but sleeping."

"Please c´mon come with me it will be fun! I promise if you don´t have fun tonight I will make it up for you. PLEASEEEEE! "- Bella whined.

I sighed.

"Fine but I am just doing this for you!"

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You are the best!"

"Yeah, I know!"- I grinned at her.

We heard someone knocking at the door. Bella flew down the stairs and opened the door. It was Jacob.

"Hey Gwen our ride is here. Are you ready?"

I was still upstairs getting ready but as I was getting downstairs I misheard Jacob mouth saying "Why is she coming?"

I kind of understood his hatred for me. He just wanted to be alone with Bella and not him, Bella AND me. He really loved her. I gulped and said hello. The rest of the ride to La Push everybody was silent.

When we arrived I could see a group of people gathered around in a large bonfire laughing and talking to each other. I was behind Jacob and Bella and they were talking.

"Are you shore this is Ok? I really hate being a party crasher."

"Technically you are a council meeting crusher. See the council leaders: Dad, Quill's grandpa and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died. "

"Ok I should not be here and neither Gwen"- They both looked at me at the same time. Bella was insure of us being here and Jacob…well his face was unreadable to me.

"Well, I guess I am going to sit near the fire. It is freezing!"- I decided to let them be. I didn´t want to intrude.

I was really nervous being around people I have never met. I am not really good at meeting new people, especially werewolves!

They all looked at me like I was a lamp post. Weird?!

Embry and Seth were the firsts that stood up. Embry came to me and as for Seth he ran to Jacob and Bella.

"Hi Gwen"- he looked nervous around me.

"Hey…"

A minute passed. Two, three minutes passed and we still haven't said anything.

"Look Gwen I understand if you are freaked out that we are…you know"

"…Werewolves?"- Everybody stopped eating and talking and they just looked at me. I gulped.

"Don´t worry your secret is safe with me."

"Good I am glad. So we can still be friends?"- Embry was really cute when he pouted. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah we can still be friends."- I smiled.

We sat down on a log and Embry started introducing me to the pack. There was Sam, Jared, Paul, Quill, Seth, Embry, Jacob and Leah.

"Thanks by the way for saving me the other day."

"No worries!"- Paul seductively said. Was he flirting with me?

"Hum…Ok?!"

"Don´t worry about Paul he is just an asshole!"- Leah said to me. She was seated next to me and I guess she was not that bad as everyone said. She was all right.

There was everyone around the fire and we were just waiting for Sam´s fiancé: Emily. She came and she introduced herself to me.

"Hi it is really nice to meet you!"- I smiled at her.

"Is she…?"- She turned around to look at Sam to confirm something. He just nodded. What the…?

"Gwen I am sure in time we will be very good friends!"- She hugged me.

"I would like that!"- I smiled at her, embarrassed by her shows of affection to me. I wasn´t comfortable with hugging people out of the blue but it felt nice. I could really use a friend right now.

"So can we start or do we have more company today?"- Jacob´s dad, Billy Black asked.

"Yes Billy we can start."- Sam and Emily sat down and Billy started to tell a story.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning…But we always had magic in our blood"- Everybody was staring at him attentively.

"We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies. We could protect our loved ones because of one powerful witch: Meliai"- My eyes widened with amazement. The elderly woman from the store… she called me Meliai. I shivered.

"She was the one who brought our inner animal that still lives in our genes waiting to be awakened."- Suddenly I was so immersed in the story that I looked at the fire and I could imagine the story rolling on my mind…like a memory.

"One day ours warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard as stone and cold as ice…Our warriors´ sharp teeth finally tore it apart… but only fire could destroy it"

Bella was terrified and I was just astounded with the story. The cold ones…were they vampires? The Cullen's´?

"She took her revenge and slaughtered the whole village including the son´s chief. Taha Aki and Meliai were the village´s only hope. Meliai didn't succeed and she died leaving behind her loving family. As for Taha Aki he tried killing the cold one for he was the only one who could transform into a wolf."- As the story intensified so the fire.

"Taha Aki´s third wife could see he would lose. The Third wife was no magical being, with no special power but one: courage."- I could feel all they felt that moment. I felt somehow connected to the story, to the people. My mind was drifting so much that I couldn´t control my powers. A gush of wind came to us and the fire started to build up. Everyone gasped but I don´t think they understood the cause of the fire. I did this. I started the fire. I almost lost control of my powers. I was so shocked. I stared at my hands and looked at everybody´s faces. They didn't stare at me but to the fire.

"Hey are you ok?"- Leah asked me.

"Yeah…I..am fine"- I hesitantly responded.

When everybody calmed down Billy continued the story.

"The Third Wife´s sacrifice distracted the cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe as well as Meliai courage. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains- The Cold Ones…"

"Our magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now; we feel the threat in our blood. It is also believed that Meliai may come one day to bring peace and prosperity to our land once again. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready- Billy´s eyes wandered on each and every one of us, including mine- All of us."

I felt exposed when he looked at me. It was like he could see my soul, my secret…I really hoped nobody understood that it was me who started the fire.

"Boo!"- Seth was behind me.

"God dammit Seth! You scared me!"- I place a hand on my beating heart.

"You should see your face when the fire erupted! You were like this!"- He mimicked me trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Ahah very funny! Don´t tell me you weren´t scared either! I saw your face! You looked like a scared…Puppy!"

"I am not a PUPPY! I am a wolf and I am proud to be one!"- Everybody laughed. I looked at Jacob and he stared at me. I looked down blushing like a tomato. Coward!

"Well I guess it´s time to eat!"- Quill announced.

"Again?"- I asked Bella.

"Well, they are werewolves Gwen…"

"Oh right…werewolves."

I talked with Kim, Jared´s girlfriend. She was a really nice girl but a bit shy. I looked at her guitar and she asked if I played the guitar. I said yes and she handed her guitar.

"Hmmm Kim I don´t know…."

"Oh c´mon Gwen play for us! I am shore you are great!"- Seth encouraged me as he was placing three hotdogs in his mouth at the same time. I laughed.

"Ok fine I will do it but please don´t judge me I may be a little rusty."

"Well then maybe I should oil you up!"- Paul wiggled his eyebrows and Jacob roared at him. I ignored Jacob's behavior.

"You know you should really get a girlfriend…pervert!"

"How about six tomorrow?! My place?"- Jacob punched him in the arm but Paul didn´t budge.

"How about never in this world or in the after world?"

"Burn!"- Quill said to Paul. He just continued grinning like a Cheshire cat

I ignored them and I started to play "Pumped up kicks" by foster the people. When I finished everyone clapped their hands and I made a bow.

"Wow you are really good and you are also a pretty good singer."

"Thanks Kim. You know you sing also very well"

"Yes she does!"- Jared said as he encircled Kim´s waist and gave her a kiss. I averted my eyes and Jacob was next to me out of breath like he had just run a marathon.

"You are…amazing!"

"Hummm…thanks I guess"

"No you really are great! You should start a band or something. I mean not that you need a band you could just be by yourself… I mean."- He was so nervous. I laughed at his behavior. Why was he acting like this?

"Jake it´s fine."

"You called me Jake."- He was shocked.

"Oh I am sorry it´s just that everybody calls you that and I guess that…"

"It´s fine really it´s just that you never called me Jake."- Right now we were just an inch close. Our eyes locked and it was like there was nothing more in this world. Only me, Jacob and the world spinning around us.

"Hey you guys can we go home?"- Bella asked us and we immediately looked at her and moved away from each other. This was strange. First he says that he hates me and now he was almost on the verge of kissing me?!

"Yeah we should go home."- I walked to Bella and Jacob stood there still lingering on my face.

"Coming Jake?"- Bella asked Jake.

"Yeah… sorry."- He ran to meet us and that was the last time I talked to Jake that evening.

We arrived in a matter of minutes I politely thanked Jacob for the ride and I immediately strode into my room leaving Jacob and Bella alone in the porch.

What was that all about? I almost done something that I would regret it! But why didn't I felt any kind of remorse. Instead I felt…was it joy?! Excitement?!

It couldn´t be…I would not like a guy who hated me.

That night all I could think about was the Third Wife´s Story and _Jake._

* * *

**Sooo... any thoughts?**

**Hope you all like it!**

**R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

Chapter Ten the biggest chapter i have ever written just for you guys! I hope you like it :)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"HEY! Good morning!"

"Bella it´s ten in the morning! On a Saturday! Do you think it is a good idea to wake me up? On a Saturday?"

"Yes! You, my friend are going to have lunch with me and the Cullen´s!"

I looked up at her.

"No"- I started to close my eyes and go back to sleep when I felt a tug followed by a strong one.

"Did you just pull off my sheets?"

She pouted looking like a child that had done something wrong.

"Maybe, Gwendolyn!"- I looked a bit apprehensive-"Please _Gwen_. It would mean the world to me."

I sighed.

"Fine."- She hugged me and started laughing.

"Thank you! You are the best!"

"Yeah I know!"- I got up and since Bella was so eager to see Edward I said to her I would meet her there. She seemed a bit apprehensive to leave me all alone but I said it was fine. She left soon enough. Charlie was still downstairs. He didn't work on the weekends.

"Hey Uncle Charlie!"

"Oh hi Gwen good morning! Did you have fun last night?"

"I did. The Quileute tribe is a very interesting community."

"So you heard the stories? You know, your father used to tell you all the time. He said that you were part of the story. You loved those stories when you were a kid!"- He looked at me and cleared his throat-"Anyway, how is your father?"

I gulped. Of course Charlie would ask about my dead foster parent! He was his brother, after all!

"Oh he is fine! He just has been a lot busy that is all!"

"Hum…that is strange I called him last night but he didn´t pick up."- Oh my god. I am so busted!

"Well, you see…"- The door bell rang. I was safe! For now…

Charlie stood up and opened the door.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Hi is Gwen home?"- It was Aaron. I haven´t spoke to him in ages! He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. Charlie said something about going to the groceries store but I didn´t pay much attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know…just passing by. We never talked since our first date and I was wondering if you would like to have a second date."

"I don´t know…"

"Why not?"- Yeah why not? Aaron was a really nice guy. He was handsome, smart, funny and really kind to me. But there was still something missing…Of course I couldn't say that to him. I forced a smile.

"OK why not? How about movies tonight?"

"YES! I guess… I mean…cool!"- I laughed at his behavior-"I will pick you up at eight."-He turned around and left.

"Ok bye see you tonight!"

"Bye Gwen and wear something…nice!"- He smiled at me and left for good. I decided to call Darcie.

"Hey Darcie!"

"Hi Gwen I have not talked to you since like…forever!"

"You silly girl! I saw you yesterday at school!"

"Yeah but this past few weeks you seemed a bit off!"

I sighed.

"I know. There has been a lot going on with me, with Bella, with…"

"…Jacob?"

"What?!No of course not! There is nothing going on between us!"

"Whatever you say!"- She laughed at my answer.

"Actually I was calling you because I need your help and Roxy´s help. You see, I have another date with Aaron and…"

"You don´t need to say anything else. Come at my place at four o´clock. Sharp!"- She hung up before I could say anything else.

I entered the house again to get ready for lunch with the Cullen´s. Once I was ready, I got a text from Bella saying where I was. I responded that I was on my way.

I was staring at the Cullen´s house for about five minutes. I nibbled my lip for a while unsure of what to do next. Should I enter? Should I get out of here? Maybe they haven´t noticed that I was already here. No. I promised Bella. I took a deep breath, held the door knob and I entered their house. I followed the TV voice.

"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer…"

Carlisle face was contorted with fear. Esme put an arm around his shoulder and said that everything would turn out all right. I was curious…Why did the Cullen´s felt so scared about a murderer? Did they have anything to do with the victims? I hope not…

They were talking about a group of vampires…newborns. Jasper said they are powerful, almost indestructible.

"Edward, do you think that Victoria is behind all of this?"- Bella asked Edward.

"I believe so Bella. Either is her fault or the Volturi´s fault. Maybe they want to make sure you are still alive. I don´t know but don´t worry. We will protect you like we did these past couple of weeks."

"Ok what is going on?"- I asked as I was entering the living room.

"Finally decided to get out from your hiding spot Bambi?"- Emmett said.

"You knew she was here? Edward why did you…"

"She has the right to know Bella."

"Bella what is going on?"- Bella didn´t say a word so Edward intervened.

"Remember when you were attacked by that red head vampire on the La Push Beach?"

"Yeah I do and that is something I don´t want to see every day, for the record!"

"Her name is Victoria. She was James's mate, the vampire who tried to kill Bella two years ago. She is seeking for revenge and we believe she will try to kill Bella. An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth…"

"Oh my god! Bella, why didn´t you tell me before?"- I was so concerned about her safety.

"I don´t want to lead you to the supernatural world Gwen! You are my cousin and I love you. I just didn't want to put your life in danger that is all!"

"Bella I need to tell you something. I am a…"

"Lunch is ready!"- Esme said. I almost told Bella that I was a witch! Edward didn´t seem very astonished. I wonder why?

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"Actually no I can´t. I think it runs in your family but you have a different kind of mind. Bella´s mind, for me is completely blank… but yours is different. Sometimes I can hear your mind and sometimes I cannot read your mind. It is quite fascinating! - He smiled slightly at me showing his white perfect teeth- "Actually I have a theory: I think that you can control your own thoughts. I think that yours deepest, darkest secrets are well kept locked but I can hear your thoughts about ordinary stuff!"

"Ok so what I am thinking right now?"- I started to think about Aaron and my date with him.

"You are thinking about your second date with Aaron!"- I was stunned. I have never thought his powers were true but it was amazing!

"You are still with that Langdon guy?"- Alice asked.

"Alice!"- I shyly nodded at her. We sat down around the table and me and Bella started to eat. I put down my forks and I apologized for my behavior the last time I was with them.

"Look I want to say something. I am sorry for screaming at you the other day. I am sorry I was so judgmental about you guys. I am just not very accustomed with supernatural stuff…"

"It is totally understandable sweetie!"- Esme smiled at me. Sometimes she remembered my mother.

"We forgive you!"- Carlisle said on behalf of everybody.

"Thank you!"

"Well I don´t! I will only forgive you if you come shopping with me for your date!"- Alice smugly said.

"Oh I am sorry Alice but I have already asked Darcie and Roxy if they could help me."

"Oh I don´t mind. I won´t bite!"- Emmet and Jasper sneered.

"Maybe you won´t bite but the wolfs just might bite you once you are on their land. Darcie lives in La Push!"

"Oh yeah that would be a nasty fight!"- Emmet laughed at my speech.

We had a nice meal together. They were not as bad as I thought. They were kind and understanding. Carlisle was one person I genuinely admired. His soul was so pure, so immaculate. He was such a good man.

When lunch ended Edward gave me and Bella a ride home. It was 3:50 pm when we arrived home. I thanked Edward for the lift and headed to La Push. I really loved to walk in the forest. When I was a kid I used to spend my days here in this forest reading a good book and listening to the birds and the wild life. My uncle said I was a reckless girl that never thought about the consequences but I didn´t mind. As I was walking through the woods a tree was dying right before my eyes. It´s leafs were wilted and the stalk was uneven. I looked around for any sign of people. Nothing.

I took a deep breath and I started to chant these words over and over again.

**"Tying the Bond, **  
**Renewing the Earth; **  
**We are Her Children, **  
**bringing Rebirth."**

I continued chanting this until the tree was sound again. I had my eyes still close and I could feel the wind in my hair. When I finished I took one final deep breath and I was satisfied with the results. It worked!

"Gwen?"- Oh no! I turned around. Seth.

"Seth this is not what it looks like I am just…"

"AWESOME!"- He was jumping up and down like a small kid.

"Ok?!"- I laughed at him.

"Do that one more time!"

"What? You are not freaked out?"

"You are kidding right? I am a werewolf and you are a…"- Before he could scream I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No one can know about this Seth."

"Jeez are you serious?"- His smile faded when he saw my face-"You are serious."- I nodded.

"Nobody knows Seth and it must stay that way."

"Why? You are spectacular! I wish I could that!"

I sighed.

"You wish you could do what Seth?"- Sam and the rest of the Pack came to us. Jacob was with them wearing nothing but trousers. I looked down blushing so hard that I could feel my blood pumping in my ears. Before Seth could say something stupid I answered for him.

"Seth wished he could play poker. He never tried!"- Jacob eyed me curiously then at Seth. He kept going like this for the entire conversation.

"Really Seth? I never thought you liked poker. You hate cards."- I gulped. Seth and I looked at each other.

"Well Sam actually…"- Seth was confessing my secret when I took his wrist.

"Seth…please….I am begging you!"- I whispered at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded. I sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"So what you two are…you know…"- Leah asked us. We were maybe a bit close but I just saw Seth as a friend.

"NO! I mean no…I mean I…I…. have to go."- I ran as fast as I could. Oh my god that was so embarrassing! And Jacob was there! Urgh I hate myself right now!

I could already see Darcie´s house. Four o´clock sharp just like Darcie said. I rang the bell and Roxy and Darcie opened the door. We decided to go shopping in the only boutique in town: _Vintage_. I tried several dresses when I found one that I just simply adored: a red knee length lacy dress. I bought the dress and we returned to Darcie´s house. I asked Aaron if he could pick me up in La Push Café and he was ok with that. I started getting ready for my date and I was happy with the way I looked.

"Aaron is going to freak out when he sees you!"- Roxy said.

"What she means is that you look beautiful!"- Darcie added.

"Thanks guys for your help today! I better get going!"

"Good luck!"- They both said at the same time.

"Thanks!"

As I was walking somebody was coming in the opposite direction. It was Jacob. He didn´t see me but I decided to say hello to him.

"Hi Jake!"- I smiled at him

He was perplexed to see me. He looked up and down at me and then his eyes locked with mine. He smiled.

"Hi! You look…beautiful!"- I blushed with his comment.

"Thanks."

"So where are you going? Girls night?"- A lump formed in my throat.

"Actually, no"- he seemed confused-"I have a date tonight"- his face was priceless. He seemed…upset?

"With who?"- He was mad!

"Aaron Langdon"- I whispered afraid of his reaction.

"He is such a jerk Gwen! You could be with someone so much better!"

"It is nothing of your concern whether I date with Aaron or not, now if you will excuse me I have to go."- I started walking away but he caught my arm and turned me around. My face was an inch from his and my body was in touch with his. I held my breath what it felt like ages. He lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb when we heard a horn. We drifted apart but he still held my hand. His was so warm and inviting. I would be content to have his warmth next to my body forever.

Aaron was seconds later next to me.

"Hey Gwen is everything ok? Did this jerk do something to you?"- Jacob began to grip my hand even tighter and before Jacob could do something to poor defenseless Aaron, I rested a hand over his heart.

"Jacob… please don´t."- I begged him not to and he calmed himself down when he looked me in the eyes. I smiled at him reassuring everything was ok. He just nodded and once again masked his feelings. The only thing that Jacob ever gave me was the mad look, or a strange staring creeping look.

He walked away without even saying goodbye.

"Moron…"- Aaron muttered.

"Don´t call him that. He is a very nice guy!"- I defended Jacob.

"For you everybody is nice and kind. You trust people too much Gwen. There is evil in this world Gwen and he…he is NOT a good guy."- He walked to his car and got inside. I looked at Jake´s back drifting through the night and sighed heavily. He was not evil. He was just… heartbroken.

* * *

**Seth discovered Gwen´s secret! :O**

**Do you think that Gwen should be with Aaron or Jacob? Just kidding, we all know that Jacob is the one :P**

**Till the next update, which will be probably tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven is up!

Have a great weekend! :)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sooooo… how was your date with Aaron?"- Roxy anxiously asked me.

"It was fine."- I started walking inside the building searching for my locker.

"Fine? That is all you are going to say? Spill it out Swan!"

"Rox, if she doesn´t feel comfortable talking about the date don´t pressure her!"- Darcie is a very understandable person. When you don´t want so say a word, Darcie is the girl for you!

"You guys, I will tell you everything later ok? You can come to my place after school ok?"- They nodded. The school bell rang and our first period started: Biology my favorite subject.

I sat next to Darcie and Roxy was in front of us with Samuel. He is a very down to earth kind of guy if I may say so and very funny. Roxy and Sam were friends since the first grade and they are very close. I always thought they would make a cute couple but when I asked her if she liked him she gave me a disgusted look. She just saw him as a brother, nothing more.

"So today class we are going to make an experimental activity. Today we are going to open a pig´s heart!"- Everyone started to look sick. Was I the only one who was pumped with the idea?-"Well…this is going to be great"- Mrs. Randall mumbled.

Darcie was a bit shocked with the idea of opening a heart and a bit nauseous so I decided to cut it open. All the valves were perfectly pink. It was a very healthy heart. When I started to take a deeper cut into the heart the scalpel sliced my hand. I winced in pain and Mrs. Randall sent me straight away to the infirmary.

"Hello sweetie! What happened?"

"Oh hi Mrs. O'Neal I cut my hand when I was slicing the pig´s heart in my biology class. Clumsy me…"- I laughed silently.

She looked at my hand and gasped. Maybe it was a lot worse than I thought.

"You need to go to the hospital sweetie. This cut needs to be stitched. I will call an ambulance. Would you like to call your parents, or a friend to come with you? I always hated to be alone in a hospital!"- She sighed and started to call the ambulance. I didn´t feel that bad!

"They are on their way…Stay here."- She left me in the office and I called Seth. I needed to know if he kept my secret well hidden. No, Seth was too innocent and truthful. They already knew. I sighed.

"Hey Seth!"

"Hey Gwen! How are you?"

"Good, well actually I was calling you because I need you. I cut my hand with a scalpel during Biology class and I would like company while I am in the hospital. Could you…"

"Sick! I am on my way!"- He hung up and I waited for him. About ten minutes later he was with me in the ambulance on our way to the Fork´s hospital.

We went to the emergencies and waited for my turn. A young man saw my hand.

"Well that is a nasty injury!"- He exclaimed. He began stitching me up again. I couldn´t feel a thing but it still felt very strange. Seth was eyeing me very attentively.

"No SETH, I am not going to die so stop looking at me like that!"

His trance finished when I shouted. At least he stopped looking at me like I was an alien!

When the nurse finished he gave me some pills for the pain and send me straight home. Seth and I needed a ride so Seth called no other than Jacob! That just made my day!

We were still waiting in the hospital lobby for Jacob when I asked Seth if he have told a soul about my secret.

"Don´t worry witch! I have got your back!"

"I do hope so Seth. You are a great friend. Thank you!"- I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"You are welcome!"

Jacob was in his motorcycle. No helmet?! Figure it…

Seth came to him and I was still hiding inside the hospital. I am such a coward!

"What happened? Is everything ok Seth? Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine! Gwen is hurt so we needed…"- Before Seth could say anything else Jacob was standing in front of me with a worried look.

"Are you ok? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Yes I am ok, I sliced my hand with a scalpel in Biology class and I am such a clumsy person!"

Jacob worried face turned into an unconcerned one.

"Why do you that?"

"What?"- He asked me.

"Why do you always keep changing your feelings when you are around me? One day you are all concerned and the next moment…nothing. It drives me crazy!"

He didn´t answer me back.

"I didn´t brought my car so I need to go get it."- He turned around and walked away but Seth grabbed his shoulder.

"No need! I will go by foot you take Gwen home!"

"No there is no need Seth we can wait for Jacob and we ALL go home!

"Nonsense Gwen! I am a werewolf after all!"- He grinned at me and at Jacob and left us alone.

"Let´s just go."- He grabbed my good hand but his stare was cold. It was nothing like the look he gave me before my date with Aaron. He sat down on his bike and I looked at it.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?"

"Do you have a helmet?"- He laughed so hard that the harder he laughed the more embarrassed I felt. I shifted my feet unsure of what to do.

"I am sure if we get an accident I will be able to save that little head of yours. Just get in. Trust me."

Without even saying anything I sat down behind him.

"Just please go slow."- I whispered.

"Yeah right."- He sarcastically said and I knew he was going full speed. I prepared myself for the worst and it came.

I think I screamed the entire ride. When we were near my house he parked his motorcycle and I still held on to his waist as hard as I could.

"Are you going to let go of me? We are here…"- I opened my eyes furiously and gave him the best death glare I could accomplish.

"You are a jackass! You knew I have never ridden a motorcycle and yet you make fun of me! Argh!"

I walked away and he said it was just a joke. I stopped and turned around.

"Well Jacob today is your lucky day. You will never see me again. Not when I still live on this earth."- I walked inside my house and slammed the door hard as a statement. How dare he?!

Bella called me saying if everything was fine. I told her about my adventure today and she just said how clumsy! I am not used being this clumsy. Actually I am much focused when I have sharp things in my hands. Strange…but like everybody says: it happens to the best!"

I took my pills and I was feeling so drowsy that I lay down on the couch and slept through the entire day.

Charlie woke me up and asked me what happened. I explained to him my day.

"I just have to take these pills and in a few days come back to take the bandage off."

"I will take you to the hospital the next time. You should have called me!"

"I just didn´t want to worry you. You have your work going on and…"- Charlie placed his hands on my shoulders and said to me that Bella and I were the most important peopled to him in this entire world. Charlie was never the type to get too emotional but he was the best uncle I could ever ask for.

"Now enough of this chit chats. Let´s go eat something."

"Shouldn´t we wait for Bella?"

"Na she is either with Edward or Jacob. She won´t be coming home till dinner."

I looked down.

"Oh…ok"- I mumbled.

Charlie and I had a nice lunch together. We haven´t talked too much and I was glad that we were still close to each other. Family mattered to me.

At 3:30 pm Charlie was going on his second work shift and I asked if he could give me a ride to the Café, which was near to the _Witchcraft & Magick_ store. He gave me a ride and I gave him my thanks. We went on our separate ways. Charlie to the police station and I went to the _Witchcraft & Magick_ store. I needed some answers.

The front door bell rang as I walked into the store. The elderly lady was in the same spot I saw her weeks ago with her cat on her lap.

"Excuse me I came here the other day and I…"

"Yes I remember you. Come in, come in!"- She smiled at me.

"Look let´s get down to the chase. I need some answers. Now."

"What would you like to know,_ Meliai_?"- She grinned at me.

"Why do you call me Meliai? What do I have to do with werewolves? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My my, so many questions! In time, my child in time!"

"Well I don´t want to wait anymore!"- She laughed at my outburst. Her face became graver and she stood up and left the store to a private adjacent room.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come my child."- I followed her and opened the curtain. It was a small room with a round table and the walls were covered with books. I looked around me in awe. She sat down and I sat next to her. She opened a book about the werewolf's legends.

"Meliai was the most powerful witch of all time here in this land. She was the one that protected and nurtured this land but I guess you already know that."

"Yes I went this Friday to a bonfire with the Black´s and the Clearwater´s. I know who they are."

"Good. You are off to a good start."- She smiled and continued the legend- "You are the great great great great grand daughter of Meliai and his husband, the great Achak."

"What?! No that is impossible!"- I stared at her with my eyes wide open. It couldn´t be.

"See for yourself."- A genealogical family tree was represented in the book. My finger traced _Meliai_ name to the back of the page, _Gwendolyn._

"Impossible!"- I whispered.

"Sweetheart you are the one and only and I am going to help you."

"Why does a complete stranger wants to help me?"

She sighed and opened her wallet.

"We used to be more than strangers Gwen."- She took a picture. A beautiful baby girl and a mother. My birth mother. She was smiling at the camera and next to her was the old woman.

"Are you…?"

"I am your grandmother Gwendolyn."- The world stopped. I couldn't breathe, couldn´t think straight so I did the logical thing to do: I ran away.

"Gwendolyn we need to start your training. You will be facing a lot worse than the truth."- That made me stop. I turned around and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Why didn´t you tell me? I thought that I was the only one! I was lost and you couldn´t even take a second to look after me and support me?"

"I am sorry. I will not tell you why or when I have decided not to reach you but it was for your own good. You must think about your destiny!"

"Look lady, I am sick of people telling me what to do! I am sick that everybody thinks that I am happy to be a part of this supernatural world! Bella, she says that I should get along better with her boyfriend, which, by the way, is a VAMPIRE! Jacob is strange, yet a nice boy. His personality is so weirs that I don´t even know what he thinks about ME! And even worse than this, is that a red headed vampire is after Bella and is making an army of NEWBORNS!"- By the time I stopped myself I was screaming my lungs out. God that felt good! My eyes were blurred and teary from the crying.

The old woman nodded and smiled lightly at me.

"Gwen I know you're in pain but they are a part of who you are. They need you. Edward needs you, Bella needs you, and even Jacob needs you. Maybe he needs you more than anybody else. Just please take a deep breathe and come back tomorrow here, will you?"- I quickly nodded at her and walked away.

I couldn´t take this facade any longer. All the lies, the supernatural creatures around me. This was too much for me to take. I wanted to tell Bella about my parents, about my powers but I couldn´t. I always felt there was someone watching me so I didn´t want to take any risks.

The forest was so big and all I could see around me was darkness. No light to guide me through this darkness just like my life was right now. All that I could think about was Bella, the vampires and werewolves. Since I came to Forks my life changed in so many ways.

Embry´s house was just out of my reach. I knocked the door compulsively until Embry opened the door.

"Hey Gwen what are you doing here?"- His smile faded when he saw me. I just hugged him and cried. He held me for what it felt like hours until I stopped crying. I knew that Quill and Seth were there but I didn´t mind. When I calmed myself down Embry made me a cup of tea. The heat from the cup soothed me.

"Thank you Embry."

"So what happened?"- Quill asked.

"I…I had a fight with Bella."- Seth knew that it was not the case but he didn´t say a word.

"Really? Because it seemed more than a simple riot between cousins…"- Quill smiled.

"I am fine really it was nothing. I was just…caught up in the moment."

A howl emerged from the woods. The three shape shifters turned their heads to the howling sound.

"We should go…"- Embry said.

"What about her?"- Quill asked Embry.

"I can stay here with her. I am not that needed in the searches so I might well stay here with Gwen."- They nodded and said goodbye. I thanked them for their support and they just answered: _We are family after all Gwen_. I smiled.

"Ok tell me everything that happened."- So I told Seth about my new found grandmother, the legend about Meliai, everything.

"Wow that is huge."

"Yeah mind blowing, right?"- I sighed-"You know what Seth? I am glad that you know about me. It is so much easier to talk to someone about my…condition."

"No problem Gwen. We are after all friends."

"Keep going like this and I will have to call you my new best friend!"

"I would like that"- I high fived him and he drove me to my house. I pleaded him one more time not to tell a soul about these new information. He promised me again.

When I arrived home I took a bath and I decided to dress my pajamas. It has been a long day to me and I was just exhausted.

Charlie called home saying he would not eat dinner with me and he would arrive home at 9:00 pm so it was just me and Bella, if she came. It was getting darker and darker. I was so hungry that I couldn´t wait for Bella any longer. I ate and after that I watched TV. Charlie was home at 8:30 pm.

"He I am so sorry I am late for dinner. I came here as soon as I could."

"It is fine Uncle Charlie.

"We didn´t have any reports from the police station so I came sooner. Anyway, where is Bella?"- We heard a loud screeching outside.

"That must be her."- I said. We walked out the house and boy I was not expecting this. Jacob and Edward were almost starting a fight. Bella seemed hurt and I came to check on her.

"Bella what happened?"- She didn´t say a word and she just kept looking down. Jacob and Edward were still throwing knives at each other

"If you ever touch her again…"

"She is not sure what she wants!"

"Let me give you a clue! Wait for her to say the words!"

"FINE! And she will!"

Bella was between them.

"Jacob just go ok?"- Bella was pleading for them to stop when Charlie intervened.

"Hey, hey, hey easy guys let´s take down a notch. All right?"- I was speechless.

"What is going on?"- I asked them. Silence came but then Jacob said one thing I was not expecting in my wildest dreams.

"I kissed Bella…She broke her hand, punching my face"-he turned to Charlie and said -"Total misunderstanding."

My walls were tumbling down. I looked down from Jacob´s piercing gaze and turned around leaving them alone in the front yard. I felt crushed. But why? Why did I felt like this? He was not worthy…all he ever gave me was sadness.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good?!**

**Read & Review People! :)**

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Wow so many reviews! Thank you so much :)

This is the chapter when Jacob kisses Bella in Jacob´s POV. Plus there is a Jake/Gwen scene from Gwen´s POV!

R & R

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Jacob´s Point of View)**

This weekend was a crazy weekend. She is driving me insane! I don´t want to feel like this because I feel that Bella will someday love me and yet, Gwen is the most perfect girl I have ever seen on this earth…Great now I am getting corny!

My cell phone was ringing: _Seth_.

"Hey Seth what´s up?"

"Hey could you give me a lift? I am at the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"Just get here Jake. See you!"- He hung up and I took off as fast as I could to the hospital. Once I got there I was greeted by Seth. He seemed ok.

"What happened? Is everything ok Seth? Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine! Gwen is hurt so we needed…"- I saw her inside the hospital watching me. I ran as fast as I could to her and looked at her, for any signs of injuries. Her hand.

"Are you ok? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Yes I am ok, I sliced my hand with a scalpel in Biology class and I am such a clumsy person!"- I almost took her injured hand into mine but I retracted my hand remembering her date with that jackass. I couldn´t show any signs of affection for this girl or else I would be doomed. My head controlled my heart whenever I was around her. Bella´s love grounded me to the earth.

"Why do you do that?"- She asked me. Her deep blue greenish eyes bored into my own brown emotionless eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you always keep changing your feelings when you are around me? One day you are all concerned and the next moment…nothing. It drives me crazy!"

I remained silence. I was driving her insane? She was the one driving me insane and not the other way around! That´s when I remembered. I have brought my bike and I couldn´t take both Seth and Gwen with me.

"I didn´t brought my car so I need to go get it."- I turned around and walked away but Seth grabbed my shoulder.

"No need! I will go by foot you take Gwen home!"- Dammit Seth! I gulped and forced a smile.

"No there is no need Seth we can wait for Jacob and we ALL go home!"- Interesting…she was trying to get a way out.

"Nonsense Gwen! I am a werewolf after all!"- He grinned at me and then at Gwen and left us alone. She was nervous I could hear her butterfly heart pound over her chest. Did I made her nervous?

"Let´s just go."- I grabbed her good hand and remained silent. I sat down in my bike and I looked at her.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?"- I asked her.

"Do you have a helmet?"- That I was not expecting. I don´t think I have laughed this much in a long time. She was embarrassed. Her cheeks were pink flushed. She looked so cute!

"I am sure if we get an accident I will be able to save that little head of yours. Just get in. Trust me."- She sat down behind me and held on tight around me. Every time she touched me she would always gave me this tingling feeling. It was so warm and fuzzy that sometimes I couldn´t take it anymore!

"Just please go slow."- She whispered into my ear that gave me chills. Let´s show her what this baby can do!

"Yeah right."- I drove as fast as my bike could take it. Her hair flew everywhere and her hands were holding me even tighter. She screamed the entire way and I felt so free with her. I just laughed. When we were near her house I parked my motorcycle and she still held on tight to my waist. We stayed like this for five minutes but she wouldn´t let me go and didn´t say a word. However, I had to go pick up Bella from school.

"Are you going to let go of me? We are here…"- She opened her eyes furiously and gave me a scary death glare. Wow she was serious mad!

"You are a jackass! You knew I have never ridden a motorcycle and yet you make fun of me! Argh!"

She walked away and I said it was only a joke. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Well Jacob today is your lucky day. You will never see me again. Not when I still live on this earth."- She walked inside her house and slammed the door hard. A sense of loss came through every cell from my body. This imprint thing was so powerful that I even got sometimes carried away from its powers. She said she never wanted to see me again! Maybe that is just because she is dating that Langdon Guy! Argh…breathe Jacob, just breathe! I can´t believe she is dating a jackass like HIM! She would be so much better with ME!

Wow did I just thought about Gwen and me as a couple? NO, no I will make sure this imprint bond stays as far away as possible, even if I have to never see her again. I drove to Fork´s High School to pick Bella up.

She was already waiting for me in the entrance. She said goodbye to that bloodsucker and came to me.

"Hey Jacob"

"Hey beautiful!"- We hugged it out and head over to La Push Reservation. We could see the mountains in the reflection of the limpid water. What beautiful and endearing scenery! This is it: today I would declare myself to Bella and I knew she would come along when she saw all of her possibilities. I am her best choice and it´s up to me to open up her horizon of possibilities.

"It is so pretty here!"- I just nodded at her. This is one of my favorite places of all time.

"So…Alice is planning a big graduation party which you are invited to."- I gave her a "you are kidding me" look

"Yeah…figured that"- I stopped walking and Bella turns around facing me.

"What?"

I sighed.

"I just want to do this differently. Smoother…but now I am out of time."

"To what?"

"You need to hear the truth Bella. Understand all your options…and you need to know that I am in love with you! And I want you to choose me instead of him!"

She looked shocked, as if she didn´t feel something for me!

"I thought you understood. I don´t feel that way for you…"

"…I don´t buy it!"

"Why don´t you buy? That is how I feel."- I was getting mad. Why couldn´t she just admitted?

"You feel something else for me. You just won´t admit it! So I am not giving up! I am going to fight for you…until your heart stops beating."

"Well you won´t have to fight for long!"

"You are rushing into it because you are afraid you will change your mind!"

"No I am not. I know what I want!"- Bella always so stubborn. So childish!

"You wouldn´t have to change for me Bella or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can´t even KISS YOU without hurting you."- I place her hand over my heart. This felt familiar…when Gwen…she doesn´t matter Jake! FOCUS!

"Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth."- Without giving her a heads up, I grabbed her face and kissed her. Finally after so much time I could feel her close to me. She tried to resist but I just deepened the kiss. She immediately pushed me away and punched me.

"OHHH! GOD!"- She broke her hand by punching me! She didn´t want to go to the hospital so we went to her house. The moment we arrived at her place the leech came to the rescue!

"If you ever touch her again…"

"She is not sure what she wants!"

"Let me give you a clue! Wait for her to say the words!"

"FINE! And she will!"

Bella was between us. If she wasn´t between me and the leech I have already ripped his head out!

"Jacob just go, ok?"- Bella was pleading me to go when Charlie intervened.

"Hey, hey, hey easy guys let´s take down a notch. All right?"- Gwen was behind Bella speechless. I felt bad, almost as if I have betrayed her. Edward eyed me curiously and then it hit him.

"She is your…"- He whispered so low that I was the only one who could hear him.

"SHUT UP!"-I hissed to him.

"What is going on?"- Gwen asked us. Silence came but then I decided to tell her the truth. No more lies.

"I kissed Bella…She broke her hand, punching my face"- I eyed Gwen and then turned to Charlie -"Total misunderstanding."

Edward seemed relaxed. _Just because she is my imprint doesn´t mean I am in love with her bloodsucker!_ His face stiffened again once he heard my thoughts.

Gwen was looking down, so upset. I hurt her. She was hurt. A pang in my heart started to build up and I needed to hold her, to take away all of her sorrow but I couldn´t. She said she didn´t want to see me again, so I would make her wish come true. I would be invisible, unknown in her world.

She turned around and walked away without even saying goodbye. Bella and Edward went to the Cullen´s house to check on Bella´s hand leaving me and Charlie alone in the front yard. I could hear Gwen cry from her room.

"Charlie, could I come in and talk to Gwen for a second, please? It is important."- He looked at me like I wore a dress! For crying out loud I was just going to talk to her!

"Humm…I don´t….shore Jacob. She is upstairs."- I ran upstairs and her bedroom door was closed. I could hear her trying to suppress her crying. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gwen was lying on her bed and she looked…miserable. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were so red she could pass down as a vampire and her fragile body was twisted in a painful way. She looked awful and it was my entire fault. At first she didn´t see me but when I cleared my throat she immediately stood up.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said I didn´t want to see you ever again?"- She was so hostile towards me. I shivered.

"I came here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"I kissed Bella and…"- She looked even more hurt when I confessed again.

"Just go Jacob. Please."- She held the door and closed it. I sighed and looked down. It was hopeless. What is done is done and now she would hate me for the rest of her life.

I descended the stairs and walked out from the Swan´s house.

Sam´s howl echoed through the forest. I changed into my wolf form.

_"What happened Jake?"_

I showed them all my memories from my last conversation with Gwen to my first kiss with Bella

_"You are such a jerk Jake"_

_"Shut up Paul! It has nothing to do with you!"_

_"SILENCE! What happens amongst our lives has nothing to do with our search patrols. Is that clear?"_ - Sam´s voice boomed inside our minds. We obeyed him and searched for any kind of trace from the red headed. Nothing.

Embry and Jared were patrolling today the Swan´s house for Bella, Charlie and Gwen´s safety. We spread out for a bigger perimeter. All I could still think about was those blue teary eyes staring into mine with such sadness and betrayal. I was a traitor.

**(Gwen´s POV)**

I cried, I cried and I cried. That was all I could do for the past few hours. It came to a time that I couldn´t cry and it became something involuntary. I could not control. I was more and more taken with Jacob but he made a hole in my heart that right now was unbearable. I guess that is why people sometimes say that love sucks. It must be the most painful yet blissful feeling we have of our lives. To be in love. I am only seventeen and I don´t know what love is. I don´t think anybody can describe it. It is the closest thing to magic, that must be cherished once you have it. You should hold on tight to the people you love because that is all that matters in this dying world. We are born, we live and we die, leaving behind our loved ones. I didn´t mind if I left right now this world for I knew that here would be more people on the after world waiting for me. My foster parents and perhaps, my biological ones. Nobody in this world would notice my disappearance. I am invisible.

I heard a tap on my window. It was Embry and Jared. I opened the window and they both gave me sad smiles.

"What?"

"Are you all right? We heard what happened…"

"I am fine Embry. Don't worry about me! It is just a phase."- Embry was still not satisfied with my answer.

"Well…I guess I am going to patrol outside."- Jared left and Embry entered my room.

"Nice room!"

"Thanks."- I bluntly said.

"Look, Jacob… he does like you. He is just undecided."

"You have already told me that Embry."

"You are his imprint and…"

"Imprint? What the hell is that?"

"Shit…Jacob is going to kill me"- he whispered to himself.

"Please Embry I need some answers."- Embry sat down on my bed and I sat next to him, looking for my answers in his shifty eyes.

"An imprint is a special bond between a shape shifter and his mate. It is a bond for life. Sam´s imprint is Emily, Jared´s imprint is Kim and Jacob´s imprint is…you."

"What? I still don´t get it…?"

Embry sighed and look up to me.

"Imprinting on someone is like…like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden is not gravity holding you to the planet. It´s her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything…be anything for her"

"Well Embry I think you are wrong. I don´t think I am Jacob´s imprint. He never saw me that way."

"But the annoying thing is that he does look at you. He just won´t admit it to himself!"

"Embry I think you should leave. It has been the longest day I have ever had and I just want to end it."- I was on the brink of crying again but I held myself. Embry said goodnight and left, leaving me alone. Again .

* * *

**I thought that you should understand Jake´s point of view about Gwen and Bella, before judging him! **

**I love your reviews and opinions so keep posting! I want to improve the best way I can!**

**THANK YOU :)**

**R & R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Graduation Party!

I love this chapter because some secrets will be revealed :)

I won´t tell you just have to read it!

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I would not become one of those stupid girls that stay in the house all day because of some guy! I am a freaking witch for crying out loud and it was time to become one!

I stood in front of my grandmother´s store…it still felt weird to think about her as my grandma. It was closed but I knew she was waiting for me. I walked in and there she was: reading a book while petting her cat, as always. She didn´t notice me so I took the advantage to look at her, really look at her. I had her eyes. Her blue eyes. She doesn´t know me and yet, she treats me like I am her granddaughter all along.

"Ah Gwendolyn, I was thinking you were not going to show up!"

I walked to her and sat down next to my grandmother.

"The idea appeared in my mind but I always keep my promises…hmmm…can I call you grandma? I really don´t know your name."

"Of course sweetie, I am very happy that you accept me as your grandmother."- She smiled at me.

"Well, right now my life is a living hell and I think you are the only one I can truly trust."

"Good I am glad. So, are you still going tonight to the graduation party?"

"How do you…?"- I asked her. She seemed pleased with my answer and stood up.

"I am a witch Gwen. I can see your future."

"Can I also see the future?"

She laughed.

"No. Every witch has a power: I can see the future. You, my girl, are able to control the four elements: wind, earth, fire and water. You are the most powerful witch that exists on this earth!"- I gulped. Me? The most powerful witch? I couldn´t even control myself!

"I am here to help you, to control your powers!"- She took my hands into hers and rubbed them gently-"And also to give you any advice at all. I am your confident and friend!"

"Ok?! Can we just get this started? I am tired of not being able to control myself."

She grinned at me.

"I thought you never asked! Let´s go!"

We went to the woods, near a brook.

"So let´s start with the easiest. Fire. Light that tree up!"- I watched the small tree that was in front of me. I focused first on the leafs, then on the stalk and finally on the roots. A fire erupted on the tree that became out of control. I shrieked and grandma immediately extinguished the fire.

"Again."

"Are you crazy? I could have almost burned up the entire forest! NO I am not doing again!"- I turned around and walked away from her.

"How do you expect to control your powers if you are afraid of showing them?"

"I am not afraid."- I turned around and gave her a stern look.

"Just like your mother. So stubborn."- She sighed and looked lovingly at me. I just stared at her.

"Again."- I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Again!"

One hour passed by and I was able to control my first element: Fire. When I was comfortable enough, grandma started to teach me how to control water.

"Water is the opposite of Fire, Gwen. You have to feel it. Body and soul. Do you feel it? - I nodded with my eyes closed-"It must flows in you, in your mind. It must infiltrate you.

The water itself started rising up from the brook to the sky. A water column formed.

"Ha! I can´t believe I just did that!"- I just smiled and laughed. I did it! I was able to control two of my elements! We left the woods and returned to the store.

"Well done Gwen. We are done for today and you must rest for tonight."- She smiled at me.

"I have already told you. I am not going."

She stood in front of me, held my shoulders and said:

"You need to trust them Gwen. They are your allies for the upcoming battle. You need to fight alongside them."

I sighed. Maybe they need me more than I thought…and I shore did need them more than I will ever know!

"Ok I will go."

"Wonderful! Tell me all about it when you return here tomorrow"- She opened the front door and she was about to walk inside the store when I thanked her. She just smiled at me and said that she was proud to have me as her granddaughter. She was proud of me. Wow that was something anyone ever told me before.

I drove back home. Charlie was in the kitchen drinking a coffee.

"Bells are you ready?"- He shouted upstairs.

"Coming!"- Bella ran downstairs. She wore the yellow graduation cap and gown. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey where have you been all day?"

"Oh you know…here and there!"- I laughed but she wasn´t convinced.

"So…are you still coming tonight? For the graduation party?"

"I will be there!"

Charlie said we should go and we all went to Forks High school. Seniors were everywhere I looked! Charlie and I sat inside the auditorium with all of the senior´s families and friends. I wished Good luck for Bella and the Cullen´s, as well as Bella´s friends. One of Bella´s friends, Jessica opened the ceremony with a speech.

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case a princess!"-Everyone laughed-"When we were ten they asked again: we answered rock star, cowboy or in my case a gold medalist. But now that we have grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this. Who the hell knows?"- Everyone clapped hands and she was right! This was the time to make mistakes, to change our minds as many times as possible. To fall in love, to lose love and fall in love again. I wanted that life for Bella but she loved Edward more than life itself. They belonged together and I now saw how perfect they were for each other. When Bella received her diploma, her Dad and I screamed our lungs out and I don´t think I have ever clapped my hands so enthusiastically.

"Bella you did great out there!"- I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thanks Gwen. Don´t you think you and my dad were a bit exaggerated?"

"You mean with the screaming and the clapping? Hell no! And I expect for you to do the same when my time comes!"- She laughed.

"Bells can I talk to you for a minute?"- Charlie asked Bella. She nodded and they left me and Edward alone. Since Jacob and Bella´s kiss we haven´t talked to each other. His mind seemed troubled.

"OK mister what is going on?"

"What?!"

"Edward I already know when you are thinking about something. What is troubling you?"

"Are you a read minder now?"- He laughed and I gave him a stern look. He sighed defeated-"How are you? With the Jacob and Bella thing?"- He took me by surprise. It was like he cared about my opinion of their relationship. Like I have anything to do with Jacob! Pff!

He was concentrated. Oh right…you can read my mind!

He laughed. Bella said to Edward that they should go get ready for the party. He nodded and said goodbye to me.

Aaron was standing in the school´s lobby with his seniors friends. I passed through him but he blocked my way. He grinned at me.

"So…hum…crongrats I guess. Senior no more!"- He laughed and held my hand. His hand was nothing compared to Jacob´s. I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT JACOB BLACK! I immediately took my hand from Aaron´s tight grip. His face fell once I did it.

"Thanks. Are you going tonight for the graduation party?"- I nodded.

"I can give you a ride if you want to…"- He was pouting like a little lost puppy that I couldn´t say no to him.

"I will go if you stop doing that. It is creepy."- I whispered to him and he laughed.

"Pick you up at seven!"- He left with a bunch of his friends to the Café where they would celebrate until the graduation party at the Cullen´s.

Alice and Jasper were still in school and I needed Alice´s assistance for my outfit for tonight and since she wanted to go shopping with me, why not? Alice stood before me in a blink of an eye.

"ABSOLUTLY YES!"- She hugged me hard. Again.

"Alice. Can´t. Breathe."

"Oh right sorry…"- She smiled apologetically.-"So let´s go then, shall we?"- She took my arm and fled me to her car without waiting for my answer.

"Wait Alice! Where are we going?"

"Well, I saw your future. Me and you shopping for your party dress!"- She ignited the car and we went to Port Angeles. The ride took half an hour but Alice´s driving was so fast that we only took fifteen minutes. Wow she was really excited!

There were only three clothing stores. Alice already knew what I was going to wear tonight. A deep blue navy knee length-dress. It was simple, yet beautiful. To complete the outfit she bought me a pair of heels which made me even taller than I already am!

We headed straight back home and she started doing my makeup and my hair. While she was waiting for the iron to curl my hair she asked me if I still liked Aaron. Surprisingly I answered no. I don´t think I have ever really liked him. I saw Aaron more as a friend and not as a boyfriend. She finished my hair soon enough. I slipped into my dress and my heels and I was ready to go! I couldn´t even recognize myself! WOW!

"Wow Alice you have outdone yourself! I can´t even recognize myself!"

"I know I am the best"- she eyed her watch and she said she should go get ready. I said my thanks to her and she left.

Aaron rang the bell after Alice´s departure and when I opened the door his eyes widened.

"Whoa you look…"

"Ridiculous?!"

"I was going to say hot, but…"- He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows. Something was going to happen and I was not having a good feeling about it. I just felt it…

I decided to put my prejudices aside, just for tonight. All I wanted was to have fun and not think about Jacob or other matters involved with him. He hurt me. Bad.

I got into Aaron´s car and we drove into the forest trail. It was already getting dark and the sun welcomed the moon.

Suddenly, Aaron stopped in the middle of the road. I eyed him curiously.

"What? Is something wrong with the car?"- He just laughed at me, but this time his laughed seemed different. He looked at me differently. Like a prayer caged in the grasp of the killer.

"I think I had enough waiting for you to take the next step"- He took my face and kissed me angrily. I wanted to get off of his iron grip, but he just kept tightening harder. I soon gave up thinking he would get over it. But he didn´t. His hands started to trail up and down my body. I took all my strength and slapped him in the face leaving him alone in his car. I ran as fast as I could but he caught me and, in an instant I was between him and a tree. I was his victim now and I couldn´t do anything. There was no water, no fire component around me so I couldn't use my powers. I was hopeless. The tears were already streaming down my face.

"Plea..se…Aaron. Don´t!"- I sobbed, begging him not to.

"Oh sweetheart you don´t have to be this way."- He came closer and whispered to my ear-"It will be all over in no time"

The next minute Aaron was not hovering over me no more. My legs gave up and I sat down in the grass. That is when I saw Jacob. I don´t think I ever seen him so angry. Not even when we first met. He punched Aaron´s face serious times. Embry and Quill were trying to call him down but he was restless. I would have calmed him down myself but I felt so weak.

"I DON`T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HER EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?"- Jacob yelled at Aaron and he took off. All you could hear in the forest were the crying and the sobs of a heartbroken soul. Me.

Jacob kneeled before me with a worried face.

"Gwen it is all right now. Are you hurt? DID HE HURT YOU?"- He seemed angry again. I couldn´t talk so I just nodded no. He sighed. He was about to lift me up from the ground but I croaked  
a no.

"God sometimes Gwen you are such a stubborn person."- He lifted me up like I was a feather. I don´t think I have ever been this close with Jacob. My head rested on his neck and his arms involved my body closely to his.

"Shh…it´s ok. Just sleep."- My sobs soon died and I started sleeping in the arms of my savior.

I woke up in Edward´s room. Bella and Edward were there, with worried faces. I sat down and they noticed I have woken up. Bella hugged me and started rocking me like a baby. I just stood there unwillingly to let go.

"Where is Jake?"

"He is not here sweetie. He will be coming later to check up on you."

"Oh."- I looked down. Of course he wasn´t going to show up.

"He will show up Gwen. You should see his face. He really does care about you. More than you know, and honestly more than he will ever know."- Edward said.

"It is already eight o´clock. We should get going downstairs to the party, Bella. People are expecting you guys."

"Are you shore you want to come? After what happened to you?"- I sighed.

"Believe me Bella, the last thing I want to do is stay here alone thinking about what happened. I could use a party right now."- She smiled sadly at me and she looked at Edward. He looked the same way at me. I guess me and Edward were more attached than we thought. He just nodded yes to my thoughts and I smiled at him.

People were swarming up the entire household. Jessica and Angela came rushing down the hallway.

"You made it!"

"Hey!"- Bella hugged Angela and Jessica and smiled at them. They didn´t notice me and I don´t think I wanted to be noticed by them. I just wanted to spend the night tranquilized.

"What did you think of my speech? To easy breezy? To self helpful? Did you hate it?"

"No! You pretty much nailed it!"

"Yeah? It´s like I was born to lead right?"- Angela interrupted Jessica and pulled both Jessica and Bella to the dance floor. Bella turned her head to check on me and I mouthed _I am ok! _

I am not ok.

She nodded and danced with her friends. There were so many people and I couldn´t see Jacob anywhere. Maybe he wasn´t going to show up. I turned around and there he was, with Embry and Quill. Our eyes locked. He smiled at me and I smiled slightly at him. My smile soon faded away when I saw Aaron itself with his friends. He looked at me, smirked and winked like nothing ever happened between us. Jacob followed my gaze. His face dropped. He was about to run into Aaron and punch him again in the face but Embry and Quill were behind him, preventing him to do anything reckless.

"I am going to kill him!"- He muttered loud enough so that Aaron could see him too. He mouthed something to his friends and they took off. Jacob took three deep breathes and took my hand.

"Come with me."- I followed him outside to the balcony. The stars were already painting the navy blue sky and the moon was incandescent. We stood there just watching the night and it wasn´t a weird silence. It was a comfortable one.

"Thank you Jake. I don´t think I can thank you enough."- His eyes lingered on me but I still kept my gaze focused on the starry sky.

"I will do anything to prevent from any harm to come to you. Ever. But I guess you already know that."- He looked down to his feet and I looked at him.

"You mean the imprinting stuff? Yeah Embry told me…"

"He is such a blabbermouth. Can´t hold a secret for much longer!"- I laughed at what he said and he smiled. Soon enough the heavy silence came again.

"I am sorry for what happened between me and Bella. We…I mean…I should have never…"- I interrupted him and said it was Ok.

"Jake we are not together you don´t have to give me any excuses."- He just nodded-"Maybe we could try…and be friends? I know this imprint thing is…involuntary and I know it is hard to keep a werewolf from his imprint but we necessarily don´t need to be lovers!"- I smiled at him-"We can be friends! If you will have me…as your friend!"

He seemed somewhat disappointed with my proposal but he gave in and he accepted it.

"Hum…shore we can be friends!"- He smiled.

"So, _friend_, wanna dance?"- He took my hand before even saying a word and led me to the dance floor. The music Ours, from Bravery was on and almost every kid was dancing. I was having a great time with Jake when suddenly I saw Alice stopped in the middle of the stairs staring at the emptiness. Bella rushed to her and Jacob and I also went to see what was going on.

"Alice what did you see?"

"The decision has been made."

"What is going on?"- Jacob asked them. I was right behind him still holding his hand.

"No. They are coming here."

"You mean Victoria and her army?"- I asked Alice. She simply nodded terrified with the upcoming news.

The Cullen´s, Bella, Embry, Quill, Jake and I were in the hall where no one could see us or hear us.

"They will be here in four days."- Alice said.

"This could turn into a bloodbath."- Carlisle said.

"Who is behind it?"- Edward asked Alice. He must be feeling so helpless right now.

"I didn´t see anyone I recognized. Maybe one."- Edward read Alice´s thoughts about the mysterious boy.

"I know his face. He is local: Riley Biers. He didn´t start this!"

"Whoever did is staying out of the action!"- Alice added.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."- Carlisle said out loud more to himself than to us.

"Either way, the army is coming and there are not enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up! What damn army?"- Jacob asked them.

"Newborns. Our kind."- Carlisle answered.

"What are they after?"- Embry asked the Cullen's. I was standing between Embry and Quill. They were both intrigued with the situation.

"They were passing Bella´s scent around, a red blouse."- Alice answered.

"They are after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"- Jake´s voice became tighter and louder. He was getting angry.

"Means an ugly fight. Of lives lost."

Jacob looked at me than he looked at Embry and Quill. They nodded assenting whatever he was thinking about…oh no!

"All right. We are in!"

Bella immediately said no. She didn´t want to risk anyone's life, particularly Jake´s. This is it. I can´t hold it much longer. Here they are risking their lives for Bella and I can´t even tell the truth about myself. I have to come clean. I need to tell them the truth.

"Is something wrong Gwen?"- Edward asked me. He must have read my thoughts but of course I blocked my only deepest secret. Everybody was staring at me right now. I looked down at my feet and raised my gaze one last time to Jake´s.

"I am a witch."

* * *

**I hate and love Aaron right now. I hate him because of what he did to Gwen but i love him because he brought Gwen and Jake closer :P What about you? Agree?!**

**Gwen finally told who she really was. How do you think Jake and the rest of them will cope with the idea of Gwen being a witch?**

**READ & REVIEW**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH BY THE WAY, FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LOVING THE IDEAS AND REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

This is a very sad chapter ;(

But don´t worry! It will all turn out all right!

Thank you so much for the reviews and having the patience to read my fic!

Bye :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Pff! Yeah right!"- Quill laughed! This wasn´t a joke! I am truly a witch! Everybody stared at me like I was an alien. They didn´t believe me…

Quill was still laughing as well as Embry. Jacob didn´t say a word. He just stared at me.

I deeply sighed.

There was a small pinewood tree. I gazed attentively and focused only on the tree. There was no laughing, no people around me. Just the tree and me.

The pinewood tree immediately started to burn up. They stopped laughing and there was just silence. I extinguished the fire and turned myself around. Bella, Seth and Embry were gaped.

"Do you believe in me, now?"- I asked them.

"Incredible…"- Carlisle whispered in awe.

"How do you? How…? What?"- Quill asked.

"It´s a long story…"- I looked at my feet ashamed of what I was. A monster. Edward came to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"You are not a monster Gwen, nor a mutant being. You are special!"- He smiled lightly at me, reassuring everything would be all right. Bella was still shocked. I came to her and I said I was sorry.

"You are sorry? You were the one that said that vampires were dangerous! You were the one that said that werewolves were dangerous! You said you didn´t want to be a part of the supernatural world yet, here you are! My cousin is a WITCH!"- Bella screamed at me. I don´t think she has ever been this angry with me.

"I am truly sorry Bella but I have my reasons…I just…"

Bella interrupted me and said these final words:

"We are done. I am done with said i needed to stay awy from Edward...maybe it was ME that needed to stay away from you"- She walked away. Edward smiled sadly and patted my back and walked away too. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Embry and Quill also left and then there was just me and Jake. I just wanted to cry but Jacob was still there. He didn´t move since I confessed my secret. He haven´t said a thing. He just…stood there.

I caught a tear that started running down my face. I smiled lightly:

"Well I guess I should go."- I turned around and walked away but something caught my arm. And that something was Jacob. His voice was calm and eased.

"Tell me everything."- The look on his face was priceless. He was stunned and…afraid of me?!

"Don´t worry I won´t hurt you."- I said to him. He laughed darkly.

"I don´t think you would be able to hurt me."

"You don´t know what you are dealing with wolf! Just stay out of this Jake!"- I said to him. He looked down at his feet. Great! Now I have hurt him!

"Look, Jake I am sorry. It wasn't my intentions to make you feel sad but I am a mess right now!"- I couldn´t take it anymore. Tears drops were running down my face- "I am…alone. I feel so lonely"

Jacob hugged me and I hugged him back. I couldn´t get over his scent. My arms were around his broad shoulders and his arms circled my tiny waist. He whispered in my ear:

"Tell me…please."- I looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes. His hand caressed my cheek. I looked down embarrassed by our intimacy.

"Can you please just take me home?"- He sighed defeated, nodded and took my hand. We entered again the party and before we went home, Carlisle apologized from behalf of his family. I just nodded and he told us to be in the woods tomorrow so we could start our practice.

We entered Jacob´s Rabbit Car. We stayed the entire journey in silence.

Jacob pulled over outside my house. The lights were off so nobody was home.

"Thanks for driving me home, Jake. And…thanks for saving my ass…again!"- He smiled but he was concerned with me. His gaze lingered on my form the entire time I exited his car and went inside the house. Once I was inside I ran to my room and cried. Bella…she hated me. She saw me as a threat…as a monster.

I woke feeling drained, exhausted. My mind kept rushing to yesterday´s events. I always thought the death of my parents was the worst moment I would ever live. I was wrong. At least I was accepted by my family, but Bella´s rejection was like being punched in the guts. She wasn´t my cousin…she was more than that to me…she was like a sister to me.

It was still early so nobody was up. I called Grams and asked her if she would come to my place. I was not feeling so well to drive to her store. When she arrived I told her everything. She listened to me the entire time and looked concerned.

"What I am going to do Grams?"

"Well, today we have to go to the woods…we have to show them what you are capable young lady!"- She smiled at me. I laughed slightly. She was the only one who could make me smile with a situation like this. I agreed with her plan and we went to the woods to meet with the Cullen´s and the pack. Bella would probably be there…

We were supposed to meet in a clearing. We could see far away the Cullen´s. Emmet was thrown away by Jasper. I never thought Jasper was that strong…I mean compared to Emmet he is…pretty thin! A jeep stopped and Edward and Bella came out. They were holding hands and looking at each other. Suddenly, the pack arrived. They were in their wolf forms…maybe they were too scared to show up as themselves…I don´t know. I could already hear them talking. We were getting close.

"Welcome! Jasper has experience with newborns. He will teach us how to defeat them"- Carlisle said to the pack and Edward I think he was translating what Sam wanted to know.

"They want to know how the newborns are different from us."- Edward said to Carlisle.

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our several months of this life."- Carlisle was about to give Jasper permission to start but he looked at me.

Me and Grams were hiding behind a tree just looking at them.

"Gwen, I am glad you came. And who is that?"

Everyone looked at me and my grandma. I stood in front of them as well as my grandma.

"This is my grandma. She was the one that learned how to control my powers so I thought she could lend me a hand today."- Carlisle smiled at my grandma and shook her hand.

"I am Carlisle, what is your name?"

"The name is Lucinda. I am grateful for you having me here today…Gwen will be a great asset for the upcoming battle!"

"Grams! Don´t!"- Jesus Christ did she need to embarrass me more than I was right now? Edward laughed slightly and Bella asked what he was laughing. He whispered into her ear and she stared at me. But this wasn´t the Bella I knew… she was cold, distant.

I ignored her and focused only on Jasper.

"Carlisle is right. That is why they are created. A newborn army doesn´t need thousands like a human army. No human army could stand against them."- Jasper raised his voice- "The most important things to remember are first: never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. And second: never go for the obvious kill."- He eyed me-"They will be expecting that. And you…will lose."- I gulped.

"EMMET!"- Jasper called Emmet. They were the first to exemplify.

"Don´t hold back"- Jasper grinned to Emmet.

"Not in my nature!"- He also smiled to Jasper and began running into Jasper. Emmet bumped with full force but Jasper restrained him. Jasper flew and all you could see was a pile of dirt in the air. When it cleared Emmet was lying down in the ground.

"Never lose focus."- Wow Jasper won a big guy like Emmet? He must know what he is doing…

Edward and Carlisle were up next. Edward was not as strong as Emmet but he was a lot faster than Carlisle. They struggled for what it felt like hours but in the end Edward won. He smiled for his victory.

"One more thing…Never turn your back on your enemy!"- Carlisle took Edward by surprise and attacked him.

Rosalie was facing Jasper after the confrontation between Edward and Carlisle. She seemed really sweet but I guess appearances could mislead your better judgment. She was sneaky!

In the end Alice fought with Jasper and she succeeded! Of course they were sweethearts, so Jasper being the gentleman let Alice win this round.

Everybody stopped to take a break, when Jasper and Carlisle came to me.

"Would you like to show everyone what you can do? You could be some great use once we are out there…"- Jasper asked me. I think this was the first time he has ever talked to me. I eyed my Grandma but she encouraged me by shoving me forward. I eyed her stunned by her actions.

Bella and Jacob were talking. More like Bella talking to wolf Jacob. The minute I looked into Jacob his eyes locked with mine. It really was Jacob…his big warm chocolate eyes were staring at me the entire time.

Ok Gwen you need to focus!

Grandma said today I should try out my two other elements: wind and earth. I didn´t know what to do but I guess I needed a victim…

"Hum…Emmet?! Could you…"

"Be your guinea pig? You got it witchy!"- He smiled and I laughed.

"Just so you know…I have never done this before but since you are immortal I don´t think there will be any consequences!"- I grinned at him and he did the same.

I closed my eyes and listened to the forest. I listened to the trees, to the birds, to every living creature. From the small ant, to the big grizzly bear. My mind was complete off from reality and connected to the woods and their living things. I felt inside me a power I have never felt before.

I banged my hand into the ground with a loud thud. Silence. I opened my eyes defeated. It did not work. Suddenly branches were stretching out in Emmet´s direction and grabbed them. He was trying to break them but these were no ordinary trees. I can´t believe i actually did it!

"Emmet, stop struggling! They will only grab you tighter if you don´t relax! RELAX!"- I screamed at him.

"How can I relax when there is a tree breaking my bones?"- He barked back.

The pack was amused especially Paul. His bark echoed through the woods

"Shut up dog!"- Paul only laughed harder.

"Please Emmet listen to me."- I calmly said to him. He still struggled to get out! - "LISTEN TO ME!"- He stopped and so did Paul´s laugh.

I took a deep breath and I explained to him to be released he needed to relax. He did and once he was relaxed I demanded the tree to stop. The branches let go of Emmet and he fell on the floor gasping for breath. Rosalie came to his aid.

"I am sorry Emmet…"

"Wow that is some power for a little thing like you!"

"Hey! I am not little I am quite tall…AND strong too!"- Without even thinking I waved my hand into Emmet´s direction and a small tornado formed. Emmet was thrown away to the other side of the forest. I yelped.

"Sorry!"- I yelled him…again.

"I knew you could do it!"- Grams hugged me. I hugged her back but then I saw the wolves going away. I was still hugging my Grandma when Jacob turned around and looked at me. I gave him a small smile and he nodded. He drifted into the woods leaving me and my Grams alone.

Bella didn´t said a word the entire afternoon but I guess I should get used to it…

We left after the wolves did. I said my goodbyes to everyone and I said I was sorry to Emmet. He just smiled and said: No worries!

Grams and I were at her store and I told her I would go to the woods to practice a little more. She said goodbye and a see you tomorrow!

I smiled at her and left her store.

Actually I wasn´t going to practice my magic…I needed to be alone, to think about this crazy life I was living. The trees evolved me in a comfortable way but it soon faded when I heard a twig snap. I turned around. Nothing.

Once again I heard a twig snap. My head was spinning around to look for the source of the noise. What if it was a newborn? Or worse…what if it was Victoria?

"You know you shouldn´t walk alone in the forest"- A deep voice echoed through the woods. I could see a figure hiding behind the tree. A sense of danger erupted in my veins. I couldn´t see his face. It was too dark but then, he came to the light.

I knew him…he was that boy…Riley Biers.

"…It is dangerous."- He smiled evilly at me and I ran as fast as I could from him. He was in front of me seconds later grabbing my waist. My back was crushing into his strong torso and his face whispered into my ear.

"Remember me dear Gwen?"- His voice made me shiver. He was the one that came that night looking for Bella…for her scent.

"What do you want?"- My voice croaked and he laughed softly.

"You know what I want…and when the time comes I am going to tear apart that pretty little head of yours!"- He said this to me while he caressed my neck. I felt sick by his touch.

"Let me go…or else I will be the one to kill you."

"Now, now sweetheart I would not do that if I were you!"

"Why not?"

"You don´t want me to hurt Bella…or that wolf…what is his name…Jacob?"- My heart stopped. He laughed at my behavior.

"Oh so you do like him?!"- His hands were placed in my waist and I took the opportunity to catch him off guard. I blazed his hands and he screamed in pain.

"Take that as a warning leech!"- I walked away but he was strong…he caught my arm and his face were inches from mine.

"If you don´t want your family and furry friends get hurt, you better do as I tell you…or else I will make sure they will have the worst death they could ever wish for. Just like your parents"- He spat at me. My parents? How…?

"My parents…how do you know about them? What do you want from me?"- I whispered feeling weaker and weaker.

"You will not talk anymore with Jacob…or else I am going to kill him!"- With that said he left me. I collapsed in the floor and cried.

**Jacob´s POV**

After we left the Cullen´s Embry, Quill, Paul and I were patrolling the area. It was going to rain I could feel it.

_"Jake you have quite a girl!"_

_"Shut up Quill!"_

_"Oh poor Jake…still didn´t confess his love for his beloved Gwendolyn?"_- Paul asked me. They were picking on me.

The rain was pouring more vividly and I ran from them trying to get away from their thoughts.

_"JAKE! Wait Jake stop!"_- I didn´t. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

_"It´s GWEN! SHE IS HURT!"_- I stopped. Embry´s voice ringed in my head. Gwen was hurt. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I quickly changed into my human form and walked to her limp and frail body. She was so cold.

"Gwen? Gwen wake up!"- Her lips were blue from the cold and she was shivering so hard. The rest of the pack transformed into their human form and Paul advised me that I should take her home. I carried her and ran as fast as I could.

God Gwen! Why do you always get in trouble?!

I decided to take her to my place. It was a lot closer than hers. I opened my door and my dad was there.

"What happened?"

"I don´t know…I found her in the woods alone."- My dad seemed worried about her health and he phoned immediately to Carlisle. Even if he was a vampire he was the best vampire I think I would ever meet. And a good doctor too.

I place her on my bed. She was burning up…

"He is on his way."

"She is burning up dad. What can we do?"

"Carlisle said we should take her wet clothes off. She needs to dry…"

My dad left my room giving us some privacy. I hesitated but this was her safety…I gently took her blouse and her wet jeans. I didn´t want to look at her…it seemed wrong to do so. But I couldn´t help it. She was…beautiful.

I cleared my head from any thoughts and put on her a white t-shirt and a pair of pants. That should do…

There was a knock on the door. Carlisle came to my bedroom and examined Gwen.

He sighed.

"She is going to be fine…She is just exhausted and feverish. Make sure she stays warm Jacob. Her immune system is weak so she needs to rest."- He stood up nodded goodbye and when he was leaving my bedroom I thanked him.

"Just take care of her, Jacob. She shore needs you right now…"

"I will."

It has been two hours and she hasn´t woken up.

She was still shivering and I decided to climb into my bed with her. She stopped shivering and her hands were placed over my chest. She smiled slightly and drifted into a deep sleep. I smiled at her. I kissed her forehead and she took a deep breath. Oh no…she is waking up!

Her eyes wer still closed. Lucky me! False alarm!

I sighed. That would have been weird seeing her looking at me since we were on my bed…and she was wearing my clothes.

I was so tired that I couldn´t hold back my eyes and sleep took over me.

**Gwen POV**

My eyes hurt. My limbs hurt. My whole body hurts. I tried to open my eyes but with no avail. I could hear a snoring sound beside me but I couldn´t see who it was…I opened my eyes and then I saw…it was Jacob. My eyes were wide open. I was in his bed…wearing his clothes!Oh my god! What happened?

I was starting to get panicked. He was stirring and I stopped. I didn´t want to wake him up. His arms were holding me even tighter around his embrace. I blushed not only because of how close I was with Jacob but also…he was hot!

I smacked his shoulder and he opened his eyes. I wanted to get out from his bed but he didn´t budge.

"I am glad you are all right."- He whispered and smiled with his eyes still closed. He was going to sleep again but I stopped him for doing so.

"Jake could you let me go? It´s kind of hot in here…"

He smiled amused.

"NOT in that way!"- He didn´t let me go and his eyes were starting to close again. He said that I should rest because it was still very early. And I guess he had a point. His clock said it was 3:00 am.

"Jake…I just want to go home."

"Oh god Gwen! Can´t you see I am trying to sleep?"- His tiny bed squished when he got out from the bed

"I am going to the couch."

I followed him to the living room but with no success. I was too tired to stand up by myself but I was determined to leave…if Riley knew I was talking with Jake…he would kill him. I needed to get out from here as fast as I could.

I waited for him to go back to sleep.

I supported myself on the jamb and walked into the living room. Everything was quiet. Maybe Jake was already sleeping…I tiptoed as quiet as I could. I was about to open the front door and walk away from the Black´s house when someone pinned me on the wall.

"Doctor orders were clear: you will stay here until you are well enough to go."

"Jake let me go or I swear I will…"

"Even if you wanted, you couldn´t do it"- Was he trying to challenge me? That bastard!

"Gwen I am sorry for what I am about to do but it is for your own good."

Suddenly the world was upside down. Jacob was carrying me. I was on his shoulder and he held my legs securely. I gasped and I started punching him in the back. He didn´t budge. He entered his bedroom and placed me in his bed. I was angry with him. He said it was for my own good but I didn´t say a word. He sighed and left the room, closing the door.

I must have slept because when I woke up it was a beautiful sunny day. I opened the door and Billy and Jacob were eating breakfast. The door creaked and Jacob looked up at me and smiled. I didn´t. His face fell a bit and Billy said he needed to go…somewhere. I was shore it was just an excuse so that we could talk about last night.

I sat down beside him waiting for his apologies.

"Look…I am sorry for what I did yesterday but it was for your own good. You were really sick!"

"Well…I am not now so I am going."- I stood up but he caught my wrist. We locked eyes and he sighed.

"At least let me give you a ride home."

"Ok"

We were heading home in his Rabbit.

"Charlie is going to kill me."

"I told him what happened…I said you stayed at my place."

"How is that even better? I am going to be grounded…for the rest of my life!"- I yelled out loud.

"Why did you not use magic on me yesterday?"- His question caught me off guard. I turned my head to him bewildered.

"What?"- He looked at me then he faced the road again.

"You heard me…"

"Maybe because I…didn´t want to hurt you. You saw what I did to Emmet…I am dangerous to any of you."- He sarcastically laughed

"It is the truth Jake!"

"Yeah right…"- He pulled over in front of my house. We both got out from his car and entered the house. Charlie was there waiting for me. He hugged me strongly than he said his thanks to Jacob. For taking care of me.

He nodded and smiled slightly saying it was his job, after all. I don´t think Charlie understood the meaning of his words…but I did. I was his imprint…his friend.

I wanted to be more than that to him but he loved Bella more than he could ever love me.

"Thank you Jacob…"- I was still mad at him but I was always polite…even with Jake. He hugged me which I wasn´t expecting but I hugged him back.

"I will come back later. Stay put."- He whispered in my ear and left me.

Charlie was still there. Oh my god! He saw us!

"So…need to tell me something?"- Charlie´s eyebrows rose up.

"No…there is nothing to tell."- I told him. He didn´t bought it but he was late for work. Today was Sunday and he worked only in the morning.

Bella came rushing down the stairs and looked at me. She seemed worried but her face soon changed into indifference.

"Are you all right? I heard…"

"Yeah I am fine Bella."- She nodded and she went upstairs

"Bella?"

She looked down at me.

"I am…so…so sorry."

"Well…sorry won´t make things any easier, won´t it Gwendolyn?"- She shut her bedroom door with a loud bang.

I sighed defeated.

I turned my phone on for the first time in this crazy weekend. 10 missed calls, 15 texts. Roxy and Darcie called me. Maybe they heard about me and Aaron…I am guessing tomorrow everybody in school would know about me and Aaron. I sighed.

_Come here at my place please. _

_I need to talk to you guys._

_I am not in the mood to get out of the house._

_Gwen_

I texted them and they said they would be there after lunch. I texted them back saying OK.

Charlie came over for lunch saying that he needed to go after lunch back to the office…people were worried about the murderers in Seattle…they feared that it would spread out to here, Forks.

I waited for Darcie and Roxy to come over and they did. It was 4:00 pm when they came. They both hugged me and I told them about me and Aaron and how Jacob saved me. They were stunned.

"Jacob Black saved you?"- Roxy asked me. I nodded.

"Why?" Darcie asked me. I knew why…but I couldn´t tell them that I was imprinted by him! And by the way, he is a wolf and I am a witch!

"I…don´t know. He was walking to the party when he saw me…I don´t think I would have made it if it wasn´t for him…"

"Did Aaron…rape you?"- Darcie whispered at me afraid of my reaction and I nodded a no. She was relieved but there was still something holding her back.

"Gwen…people are talking."- Roxy held my hand and rubbed it gently.

I looked down.

"Of course they are…"- I said downcast.

The door bell rang. I asked Roxy if she could answer it and she nodded. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hi is Gwen home? I need to talk to her…"

Jacob.

"Hmm…shore Jacob. Darcie and I, we were just about to leave"- She took Darcie´s hand and the exited my house. Roxy mouthed: call me and tell me everything. I mouthed: ok.

They left the house and Jacob was still outside waiting for me to invite him in. I close the door in his face.

I sighed and ran upstairs to my bedroom. Jacob was there and I screamed frightened. I was trying to get rid of him but it was so hard!

Riley would hurt him if he knew I was still around Jacob. And I didn´t want him, nor anyone I knew getting hurt by a sadistic killer.

"What the hell was that?"- He asked me angry. I ignored his question.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I told you I would come by today to see you, remember? Look I know you are hurt Gwen. I am here for you."

"Why are you so kind to me? You said yourself innumerous times you didn´t want me around."- His body stiffened once I said this. He knew I was right. He never wanted me in his life.

He sat in my bed and sighed heavily. I sat beside him waiting for his answer.

"You are my imprint, Gwen and as much as I want to hate you…I can´t. I care for you."- Those words struck my mind. He cares for me…He cares. I never thought he did but here he is admitting himself to me. But now…everything was different. His life was at stake.

If he was around me he could get hurt…and as much as it hurts…I have to let him go. I smiled sadly at him preparing to say what felt like the hardest thing to ever say to anyone in your life.

"Jacob please understand that what I am about to ask you to do is for your own good…and my own."

"What? What are you talking about?"- His smiling face seemed confused. Please forgive Jake for what I am about to do!

"I don´t think we can be friends anymore. I don´t want to see you again"- So much pain filled his eyes. I masked my feelings trying to feel nothing when I saw Jake´s sad eyes watching me.

"Oh…I understand."- He stood up opened my window but then he shut the window. He turned around facing me one more time.

"No…I am sorry. I don´t understand. I need to know WHY!"- He raised his voice and he took my hands into his- "I can´t live without you Gwen, imprinting on someone is involuntary. It is the strongest bond you and I will ever share and I just need to know…why?"

The words I was about to say were a lie… so untrue. My feelings were the exact opposite. I was crying right now.

"I hate you."- I whispered. He didn´t listen to me.

"What? What did you say?"

"I SAID I HATE YOU!"- I yelled at him. He was looking at me like I have punched him in the face- "I never want to see you again."

He didn´t said a word. He just left leaving me. He left with a broken heart and I gave him mine.

"I am so sorry Jacob…it is for your own safety."- A tear rolled in my cheek followed by many more. I just stared for the rest of the day into the window.

Jacob left out of my life. For good.

* * *

**Okay...please don´t hate me! I promise they will be together!**

**Tell me what you think**

**R & R**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

Have you already seen Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2? Two words: mind blowing!

OMG!

Anyway here it is chapter fifteen!

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

One day. Two, three, four days passed by. I have not seen or heard from him since our fight. I have never felt this bad…I don´t think I have ever said to anyone "I hate you".

I was reading outside my favorite novel: _Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen. The cover of my book was already torn apart and the pages were starting to become yellow. It was an ancient edition but I treasured it.

I always loved to read. It was like an escape from my real life. I could go anywhere I wanted to go…be whoever I wanted to be. All of my dreams would come true…just by turning one more page from a simple book.

I was sitting under a tree when I heard the doorknob of the front door turn.

Edward and Bella walked outside. I looked at them but didn´t say a word. Edward was worried about Bella´s safety and so was I. Even if she hasn´t forgave me she was a part of me...a part of my family. They were near the front door but I could still hear their conversation.

"I am not just going to hide while you are taking all the risks for me."

"If it is Victoria involved, I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible."

"Jasper said that I could…help."- Bella said.

"We won´t need your help. With the wolfs in this, is an easy win. The rest of us won´t have nothing to do."

"OK! Either is so dangerous that I have to hide or it´s so easy that you are going to be silent. Which is it?"

"It´s is dangerous for you. It is easy for us"- Edward started walking to the car but Bella stopped him. I kept glancing to them the entire time.

"I think it is dangerous for us to be apart. How many times do we have to prove that? I will be worried and you will be worried and we will both be more vulnerable."- She did have a point but I knew that Edward wasn´t 100% sure. He was torn apart between the love for his family and Bella´s safety.

"Okay…all right."- Edward sighed.

"So I am coming with you."- Really Bella? Really? I mean the idea of Bella being in the middle of a vampire fight…!

"No we will both stay away together."

"I can´t make you choose between me and your family…"

"The only way I can protect you is to be with you."- Bella nodded and they hugged. Edward whispered something into her ear and they immediately looked at me. I looked down pretending to read. Bella sighed, looked down and nodded more to her than to Edward´s request. He drove back to his house and as we heard Edward´s car going away Bella came to me and sat down beside me. We didn´t say much. We just stood there facing the cold autumn wind in our ebony faces. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Could you please tell me why didn´t you tell me in the first place that you were a witch?"

"It´s complicated…and a long story."

"I have all afternoon…"- She smiled, encouraging me to talk. And I did. I told her everything: from the moment I knew I was adopted till my fight with Jacob four days ago. She was stunned once I stopped telling her the story of my life.

"What…? How…? Why?"

"I am sorry Bella… I only didn´t tell you because I was scared. I mean look what they have done to my foster parents!"

"Gwen…you should have told me. Do you have any idea who killed your mom and dad?"- I gulped and looked down. I did suspect on someone…maybe Riley. But if I told a soul about his threats…they would die.

"No."- I whispered. I was trying not to cry but it was beginning to get harder.

"I am so sorry Bella."- I cried on her shoulder and she motherly said:

"It is fine Gwen and I am so sorry for what I have told you. I didn´t know."- We were now both crying like a bunch of babies.

"God! This looks like we are watching a soap opera!"- She laughed.

"You know…you are not my cousin."- I felt a pang in my chest once she said this-"… but you are like a sister to me Gwen."

"I know…you too sis!"- She smiled but soon her smile faded away. I knew Bella better than anyone…something was bothering her.

"So…you and Jake hum?"

"There is nothing going on between us. I…hate him."

"I found that hard to believe. He imprinted on you Gwen."

"I wish he has not"- I muttered.

"Look…tomorrow we are going to the clearing again to sort things out before the battle. Want to come? Jake will be there…maybe you should…talk"- I wasn´t dumb. I knew that Bella loved him too. She just didn´t know it yet. Maybe…it was a good thing telling Jake I didn´t want to see him again. Even if it wasn´t the truth.

I wanted to regain Bella´s trust…and if I had to see Jacob in the process…so be it.

"Ok…fine. But I am only going because of you!"

We hugged again when we heard Charlie calling us. Dinner was ready.

**Jacob POV**

Four days. Four days since she said the most hurtful words in this world: _I hate you_.

I never thought she would think of me like that…nobody has ever been this hostile to me. Not even the leeches!

And what hurts the most is to think that I was beginning to like her! My own imprint! It felt so nice to have her next to me…when we slept in my bed my arms circling around her warm body…the way she smiled…the way she laughed... She was the most beautiful living being on this earth.

And even if she saw herself as a monster I just…couldn´t. And I hated myself because I wanted to hate her…not…

It was no use. I would stay away from her like she told me too. I would respect her request…even if it hurts like hell!

"Hey Jake. How are you holding up?"- Seth asked as he sat down beside me.

"How did you know where I was?"-I muttered to him. He sighed.

"Jake I know you well enough to know that you come here when you want to think."- He was right. When my mother died I ran away from home and decided to take a walk to the La Push beach and I found this log. I sat down and I stayed there all afternoon just looking at the ocean. Since that day I would always come here when I needed to think about life in general…I guess.

"Have you talked to Gwen?"- My knuckles became whiter the tighter I grasped my hands.

"You knew about her secret and you didn´t tell me anything."

"Jake I think you should really talk to her…"

I couldn´t take it any longer. I stood up and faced him face to face.

"NO I DON´T UNDERSTAND SETH! I REALLY DON´T! WHY DIDN´T SHE TOLD ME? AM I…THAT DISPISABLE FOR HER? Does she love you?"- My final answer was quiet and I was trembling not only from the pain but from the anger.

"WHAT? Jake we…she…I…we are…"

"You know what? I don´t want to know."- I walked away from him leaving him alone. I ran to the woods and shifted into my wolf form. A painful howl erupted from my mouth.

**Gwen POV**

Today was a very cold day. The windows were fogged from the cold. Bella and I were getting ready for our trip to the woods…once again.

I heard a honk outside and Bella yelled that Edward was here.

We walked downstairs and she greeted Edward with a kiss. He kissed her back lovingly and looked at me. I smiled slightly unsure of what to do. He came to me and hugged me. I was stunned but soon faded away when I hugged him back.

"So I guess this means we are friends Ed?"- He laughed at his new nickname and he nodded.

"I am glad that you two sort things out…"

"So I am just curious…"

"He knows everything Gwen."- Bella interrupted me before I could even answer it.

"Oh."- I looked down.

"I am here for you Gwen…if you ever need my help just say the words and I will be there ok?"- I smiled and I said ok.

We entered inside the car and we drove to his house. We would go from there to the woods where we would meet Jacob.

Edward was driving the car but he was always staring at me. I knew he could hear my thoughts right now but I didn´t want him too…so I blocked my thoughts. He grunted in response and I laughed. Bella was looking at us strangely.

"OK what is going on?"

"I don´t know Bella…ED?"- I grinned at him and he just muttered something…I think he said _Damn witch!_ I slightly laughed.

We parked outside his house. Jasper and Emmet were outside waiting for our arrival. Emmet came to me and hugged me.

"We'll look at that! If it isn´t my favorite witch!"- I hugged him back and smiled.

"Hi Emmet it is good to see you too."

"We should probably go. The…wolf boy must be waiting for us."- Jasper said. I gulped and stopped hugging Emmet. He smiled sadly at me…like he knew that something was going on between me and…

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU!"

"It wasn´t Bella…it was me. Sorry."- Edward answered. God ED!

"You are about to have the biggest punishment of your existence!"- I pointed my finger to Edward accusingly.

"And what is that?"- He smugly asked.

"From now on I will only call you by your nickname: ED!"- He grunted and everybody laughed.

When we were leaving his house Emmet sarcastically called Edward saying:

"Be careful my beloved ED!"- I cracked once I heard this. Edward wasn´t very happy with the idea of having a nickname but he knew it was just for fun.

We were walking for a long time when we saw the clearing. Someone was already there but I couldn´t see who. Edward was in front of me…like he was protecting from something…or someone. I nudged him and saw what was making him so protective. Oh…right. Jacob was coming too. He saw me and his face turned hard as stone. His eyes were not that brown warm liquid that I once knew. He seemed…different. More mature, less than a kid. How can just four days change him so much? I looked down at my feet.

"You are not fighting? What did you pull a muscle or something?"

"He is doing it for me ok?"- Bella said. I looked at him and our eyes locked. He immediately stopped looking at me.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan"- He said like he did not care.

"This field will give us the advantage in battle when we lure the newborns with Bella´s scent. But it needs to end here."- Jasper said.

"Edward, Gwen and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me they will still pick up our scents."

"Your stench however, it is revolting."

"Dude, you really don´t want to start comparing stinks."

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if YOU carry me."

"Done. What about HER?"- Jacob pointed at me like I was a…thing. Ok that is it!

"I can teletransport myself to the campsite and besides…my scent is pretty neutral compared to Bella´s. I am a witch…remember? I can take care of myself!"- I daringly walked to him and our faces were inches apart. He just grunted something unreadable and I nudged him and began to walk away. I stopped and turned around.

"If you need a proof well…here it is!"- I closed my eyes and I disappeared from his sight. He gasped and so did Bella. When I opened my eyes I was one hundred meters away from them. I teletransported myself again and joined them.

"That can turn out handy…can you teletransport someone?"- Jasper asked.

"No. I cannot. If I could I would transport Bella with me."- I said to them. Jacob´s fearful face was transformed into a sad one. He looked away with his brows furrowed. There was something in his mind that was troubling him…I just had a hunch it was related to me.

"Anyway…they won´t want to get anywhere near his…odor!"- Jasper said.

"Ok let´s just try it!"- Bella walked to Jacob and he carried her. I looked away…the feeling of him carrying her was familiar. He did that to me several times but… I don´t know how to deal with the thought of them being together.

"Eau de Wolf coming up!"- He looked to each and every one of us…including me. When his eyes landed on me I gazed away to Edward. He just smiled slightly at me knowing what was going on. I smiled back reassuring I was ok.

"Run."- Edward ordered. Jacob ran away with Bella cradling in his arms.

**Jacob POV**

"So are you going to ask me to sit out the fight too? Or don´t you care about my safety?"- I asked Bella.

"Of course I care! But you would say no."- She did have a point…I was pretty stubborn much like her.

"Well I don´t have a choice anyways…since I let Sam be the Alfa male, I have to live with the shots he calls."

"Since you let Sam be the Alfa?"- Her expression was so amusing!

"I didn´t want to be in the pack…let alone be its leader!"

"Wow! Chief Jacob!"- She smiled at me.

Maybe it was a good thing that Gwen and I separated from our lives…maybe I could still have a chance to be happy…with Bella.

"Opted out. But every choice has it consequences. Some more than others…"- I was trying to control inner thoughts. That bloodsucker…breathe Jacob…breathe!

"Don´t start. Everybody makes choices you have to accept mine."

"You can love more than one person at a time. I have seen it: with Sam, Emily and Leah."

"Well I am not a wolf! I can´t imprint…and besides you have already imprinted on someone. You should talk to her Jake. She is pretty down."- I stopped and looked at her. She knew.

"Doubtful...anyway it has nothing to do with imprinting. It has to do with feeling something for somebody. And I know you feel something for me."- Our eyes were locked and her beating heart was fast. Her cheeks were red maybe from the moment…or from the heat of my warm body.

"I can sense how I make you feel. Physically. I make you nervous."- I started leaning toward her but she looked down.

"Jake…"- She said knowing that I was about to kiss her for the second time.

"Don´t worry. I promised I wouldn´t kiss you again till you asked."

"And you will be keeping that promise for a while chief."- Well if it was just for a while I could wait! I grinned and she smiled.

**Gwen POV**

"All I have picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work."- Jasper said. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Great."- Edward muttered. I had a feeling he wasn´t very happy with the idea of Jacob carrying Bella…and to be honest neither did I.

Jacob and Bella were coming towards us and I couldn´t take this any longer. I needed to get out of here fast. Edward heard my thoughts and I asked him if he could take me home. He understood and nodded.

"Hey Bella? I am going home ok? I will see you!"- I said goodbye to Bella and Jasper. I looked at Jacob but didn´t say a word…I just couldn´t.

Edward was driving me home and I thought it would be a silent trip…how wrong I was.

"So care to tell me why you wanted to leave so suddenly."

"You know why Ed…I just…I said those things to Jake because I…"- I sighed defeated- "I can´t tell you Ed I am sorry."

"It´s fine…I wished I could hear your thoughts…ALL of them!"- I laughed slightly.

We soon arrived to my house. He parked his car in the drive way and I thanked him.

"Bella and I are going to spend the afternoon in my house…if you need anything…"

"I will be sure to call! Thanks Ed!"- I smiled at him and he laughed.

"God for now on I will be Ed?"- I laughed and nodded.

"Well…it could be worse like…Eddie Bear!"- I said.

His face became grave serious and I laughed even harder.

"I am joking! Bye and thanks!"- I got out from the car and I entered my house.

I was having lunch with Charlie when somebody rang the doorbell. Alice.

"Hi Alice it is so nice to see you!"

"You too Gwen. May I come in?"- I made room for her so she could enter inside. We entered the kitchen and sat down in the table.

Charlie said hello to her and Alice was smiling and grinning at Charlie too much…strange…ok what was her plan this time?

"Well you see Charlie I was wondering if tonight Bella and I could have a sleepover party back at my place."

"Well sure Alice why not? Gwen you should go too it would be great for you. Girls night!"- Maybe he was right. Why not?

"Yeah I guess that would be fun…OUCH!"- Alice stomped my foot and I looked at her. Unbelievable! But she stared at me begging me not to go.

"Oh you know what I just remembered. I needed to do some homework…I have a big pop quiz this week so I can´t go Alice…Sorry!"- I sarcastically said. She eyed me warily.

"Oh that is all right…Another time perhaps!"

Alice and Charlie spent the entire afternoon talking and laughing with each other.

When I could talk to Alice alone I asked her what was that.

"I had a vision that Edward was proposing to Bella in our house…tonight!"- I smiled so brightly.

"So that is why you stomped my foot! But why are you having a party when…OH! I got it!"

"It is a secret so don´t tell a soul Gwendolyn! Understood?"

"I solemnly promise! I am so happy for them!"

"Yeah me too!"

"What you two girls are talking about?"- Charlie asked us.

"Oh nothing! Just Girl talk!"- Alice beamingly said.

"Oh..ok."- Charlie shifted uncomfortable with the subject. I laughed at his change of behavior. He was very much like Bella in so many ways…

I said goodbye to Alice and my uncle led her outside still talking to her. I saw Bella´s truck parking in front of the house. She had no idea that tonight would be such a memorable night! I was really excited for her…I really was I just…sad about Jacob and I. We could have been friends…or maybe even more if I hadn´t pushed him away…but it was for his own good. I needed to move on with my life…and so did he.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Good, bad? Tell me what you think!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**THANK YOU! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey sorry I didn´t update sooner but school comes first :P

Anyway here it is chapter sixteen!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You are the best!

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

When I saw Bella coming inside I immediately ran downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen and so was she. They both eyed me curiously.

"What?"- I asked them.

"What is the rush Gwen?"- Bella asked me.

"Oh nothing! Everything is great! Why wouldn´t be great?"- I smiled and laughed trying to hide the big secret I knew…I was never good at lying…especially Bells! She always knew when I didn´t tell her the truth!

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No! Pff…no Bella of course not!"

"Yeah right!"- She wasn´t convinced but she soon enough let go. I sighed feeling unease. That was so close!

"Want a sandwich Gwen?"- Charlie asked me.

"Yeah sure thanks."- I smiled at my uncle.

"Bells?"

"No I am good"- I sat down while I was eating my peanut butter sandwich.

"Well the sister I like!"- Charlie looked at me and I nodded. Yeah Alice was cool!

"Alice?! Yeah she is great!"- Bella said with a smile plastered on her face. She already knew Alice´s plan for tonight! I grinned at her like a Cheshire cat and she eyed me curiously.

"Is something wrong Gwen? You look a bit strange…"

"No, no I am fine…GREAT!"- I stopped myself from saying anything more stupid and decided to eat in silence.

"Hey dad I was wondering…why didn´t you get married again? After mom."

"Hum…I don´t know…hum…guess I still haven´t met the right gal! Why?"

"I thought you just…gave up on the whole institution of it…of marriage. Do you think there is any value in it?"- Bella asked Charlie. Uh oh!

"Yeah. Yeah marriage has value. When you are older! Much older!"- He eyed warningly to the both of us- "Like your mother…it seemed to work out right the second time! Later in life"

"Yeah I guess…"

"I mean…you definitely don´t have to get married because you weren´t…hum…careful."-Once I heard this I choked up. I knew where this talk would go and I didn´t want to be part of it!

"What?"- Bella asked Charlie. Really Bella? Are you that dumb?

I started walking away but Uncle Charlie called me.

"Hold it right there missy!"- I turned around and huffed. I desperately wanted to get out of this mess! Fast!

"You know what I am talking about! There are...hum…things you need to think about it if you are going to be physically intimate…"- Ok kill me now! The doorbell rang and I don´t think I have ever been this grateful! My way out!

"I will get that!"- I ran straight to the front door and opened it. Seth was smiling.

"Hey…"- Before he could even finish his sentence I took his hand, closed the front door and walked away from my house as fast as possible. How embarrassing!

"So…are you going to let me go?!"- Seth smirked at me. What the hell was he…oh I was still holding him. I immediately let go of his hand.

We were next to his car and we got in. He started the engine and we took off to the La Push Beach.

There was a cool breeze that filled my lungs and released my pain. I didn´t want to think about Jake but it was so…hard. Everywhere I looked it reminded me of him.

"So how are you?"- His voice seemed filled with concern and apprehension.

"Fine"- I dryly answered him back looking to the ocean.

"Are you going to tell me what was going on back there? Something about "the talk"?"- He grinned at me. I blushed instantly. He must have heard! I smacked playfully in his head and he made a grumpy noise. I laughed which was something I haven´t been able to do this past few days. It felt good.

"Ouch! That hurt!"- He soon laughed with me.

"But seriously…how are you?"- How was I? I have no idea…devastated…heartbroken…lonely…so many words that I could relate how I felt right now.

"Can we not talk about it? Please Seth I just…want to forget about it."- I looked down at my feet and raised my gaze to his. He nodded like he understood what I was going through…I couldn´t take it any longer and the tears were streaming down my face.

Being the good friend that he was, he supported me as he should. He hugged me and it did ease my pain I felt inside. I was sobbing so hard against his hard chest but he didn´t mind. He just caressed my hair and lightly kissed my head in a brotherly way.

We stayed like this for a while when we heard someone clearing his throat. This person seemed mad.

"Sam is asking for you, _Seth_."- Jacob´s voice was stiff and filled with pure…hatred?!...Jealousy?!

Seth eyed Jacob and than me.

"I have to go but if you need anything call me all right?"- He kissed me on the forehead and left running. Jacob was shaking a bit but he remained controlled. I started walking away from him but I knew he was following me.

"Where are you going?"- Jacob asked me.

"It has nothing to do with you."- I continued walking home without given such as a glimpse from him. He followed me when moments after he was in front of me.

"It has everything to do with me!"- He held my shoulders so that I couldn´t escape from his gaze. I looked into his brown beautiful eyes.

"Well…not anymore."- He let me go but he still followed me.

"So I take you and Seth are…in love?"- He started shaking uncontrollably when he asked me this.

"WHAT?! Why would you even think something like that?"- Jacob stopped shaking stunned with my sudden outburst.

"I thought…"- He whispered thinking to himself.

"You know what? Save it Black."- I turned myself around from him and walked away. I didn´t hear him behind me. _Good maybe he is gone_. How wrong I was. I felt a pair of warm hands circling my wrists. Jacob had his face inches from mine. I stopped breathing and my heart was thumping so hard. He could hear my heart and his mouth twitched like he was pleased about my behavior around him. He just made me so nervous.

"Let me take you home."- He whispered.

"It´s all right. I will walk."- I gulped and looked down blushing so hard.

"Nonsense. I will get my car. Stay here."- He ran back to the beach to get his car and that is when it hit me: I was alone in the woods. I gulped and my heart was still hammering in my chest but not from my last encounter with Jacob. I was afraid to be here alone again.

"What I have told you dearest Gwen? Stay away from the boy…or…I will kill him"- I gasped in fear when I felt his hands holding me tight to his cold body. Riley.

"I don´t know what you are talking about…"- I whispered.

"I warned you witch: If you didn´t stay away from HIM I would kill him!"- His grasp became tighter and I couldn´t breathe. I was gasping for air when I saw Jacob in front of us. He was angry and shaking miserably.

"Jacob! Run! Save yourself."- I whispered afraid the monster could hear me.

"I will come back for you my dearest, sweetest Gwendolyn."-He laughed evilly and then he was no longer with us.

I fell down to the floor. I coughed several times as my lungs demanded for air. Jacob still stood there shaking like a leaf. When I was well enough I stood up and shook Jacob´s shoulders. He didn´t budge.

"Jacob…Jake?"- I whispered to him.

This made him wake up from his trance and his face became calmer…soother.

"Can you just take me home?"- He simply nodded and put his hand on my back. I didn´t said a word.

We drove to my house and once we got there he stopped his Rabbit right outside my house. Did he heard anything Riley said?

I was looking at Jake desperately wanting to know what ran through his mind.

"Gwen, what the hell was that? Who was that? And why did he want to kill me if you ever talked to me?"- I gulped and looked down.

"It´s a long story…"

"That was a freaking leech GWEN! Do you know how hard it was not to attack him when he was holding YOU?"- He was now yelling at me. He was mad. Great!

"DON´T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT JAKE?"- I was now yelling with him. Our bodies were pressed together in his small car. All you could hear was our angered breaths coming out from our mouths.

I looked away and took a deep breath.

"His name is Riley Biers. He was the one that came to our house and took Bella´s blouse. He is working with Victoria."

"Why didn´t you tell me before? This is huge information…"- He asked me. He seemed at least calmer.

"I couldn´t…you heard him: if I talked to you about him…he would kill you."- He was stunned.

"So…you defended me?"- He seemed surprised and chocked.

"Of course I defended you Jake! I care about you!"- I snapped at him but then it hit him…I told him I cared about him! Did I just let that information slip away? He was looking at me perplex and surprised but then his face grew colder.

"No you don´t. You hate me."- He looked away from me and a pang in my chest grew.

"Jake I am sorry if I said that I just wanted to protect you from him."

"Goodbye Gwendolyn."- He wasn´t looking at me and his voice was filled with anger and hatred. His hands were grasping so tightly at the steering wheel that his knuckles were pure white.

I sighed heavily and opened the car´s door. I closed the door but before he would go I said:

"Jake I am sorry I didn´t mean it."- He didn´t even look at me. He drove quickly leaving me alone on the street. A tear formed in my eye but I pushed it before it could form.

**Jacob POV**

She cares! Pff! AS if she cares about me! She said that she hated me…and I am pretty shore she is in love with Seth. I mean you could see that they liked each other. When he was kissing her on the forehead…I almost lost it! And she even says that she cares about me! Well then two can play the same game!

If she is hanging with Seth why can´t I hang out with Bella?

It was settled! Tonight I would have to patrol the Swan´s residence in my wolf form…but instead I would spend the night with Bella…maybe I could even drive Gwen insane! I smirked at my plan and drove back to my place.

Dad went fishing so nobody was at home. I took a quick shower and dressed myself with my finest clothes: a black t-shirt and dark jeans. I decided to wear cologne…wouldn´t hurt!

It was already seven o´clock and I wanted to be with Bella as much hours as possible…Before the upcoming battle. Maybe…maybe I wouldn´t survive and I just wanted to spend time with her as much as possible.

I rang the doorbell three times but nobody answered. I kept ringing the bell until one annoyed Gwen opened the door.

When she saw me she was stunned. She was already in her pajamas and she was eying me up and down.

"Hi Gwendolyn, is Bella home?"

"No…she is going to spend the night with Edward."- My smile faded away once I heard this. She was spending the night with…that leech!?

"I have to go."- I turned around but Gwen caught my arm. I stopped walking and looked at her small hand holding my big one. It was like we were two pieces of the puzzle: we complemented each other.

"Jake…please I am truly, truly sorry. Let me explain myself. Come in and I will explain to you why I told you…that. I never meant it! Just…please."- Her face was grave. She was pleading me to listen to her…and I don´t think I could say no to her.

I sighed heavily and nodded. She nodded me back and flashed me with a smile. She had a beautiful smile. So pure…so angelical…

She sat down on the couch and I sat down next to her. She was eating ice cream while watching some reality show. Charlie was in the kitchen and when he was going upstairs he saw me.

"Ah Jake! Bella she is not here she is spending the night with…"

"I know Charlie. I am here with Gwen."- I never thought I would ever say this in a million years!

Charlie seemed surprised with my answer.

"Oh! I didn´t think you two get along!"

"We don´t get along. I just invited him in…out of curtsy."- Gwen answered to Charlie. That felt being punched in the guts.

"Oh…well anyway I am going to bed. You kids be safe! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Uncle Charlie!"

"Oh and Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Seth called! He wanted to know if you would meet him tomorrow! Is there something going on between you two?"- She was blushing and looking down. I started shaking…god why did I have to feel this way about her! Damn jealousy!

"Goodnight Uncle Charlie!"- Charlie was not really amused with her answer and neither was I. My body temperature was rising and a growl was about to erupt from my lungs.

He nodded and went upstairs. She eyed me carefully.

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you saying you are sorry? I have nothing to do with you."- Maybe it came out a little bit harsh…even if it wasn´t how I really felt. But I would never admit these involuntary feelings towards Gwen…because that is what they are…involuntary, unconscious. All thanks to the process of imprinting!

"Well you had a different opinion this afternoon!"

"I shouldn´t have come."- I rose from my seat but she stopped me from going away.

"You just have to listen to me and then you can go and never see me again. I just need my conscious clear!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because deep down…you care about me. And you know it! Don´t try to deny!"

I sighed heavily. She was right…of course she was right! I wish she wasn´t. I was always thinking about her protection and it is so…tiresome.

I sat down again next to her and she sighed relieved I wasn´t going anywhere.

"Ok. Explain."

"Remember when you discovered I was a witch? And you asked me to tell you about everything?"- She asked me and I simply nodded- "Well to begin with…I am not really a Swan. My last name is Rhys."

"WHAT?"- What was she talking about? Is she not Bella´s cousin? What…? How…?

"When you decide to stop looking at me like THAT I will explain it!"

She sighed and continued.

"Anyway as I was saying I am Gwendolyn Rhys…not Swan. I just discovered last year that I was adopted. My parents, my birth parents…I have never met him. I was…so mad with my foster parents! From keeping something as this from me! We were very close."- She looked very hurt talking about her parents.

"Were?"- I softly asked her.

"My parents are…dead. And please don´t say to Charlie. He doesn´t know that his brother is...dead. And it is all because of me…"

She was now whispering. Maybe she was afraid that Charlie would come at any minute asking her what she was talking about. She was so scared and so hurt that all I wanted to do was hold her.

"Why did they…hum…?"

"Die? I…was so mad at them that I ran away from home…and I decided to look after my biological parents. I couldn´t find them. Once I came back home my mom, my dad…dead. And there was a warning note from the murderer saying never look out for my parents…ever again."

I could already hear her uncontrollable sobs. She was crying…I have never imagined she has been through so much. She was so fragile. I felt so bad that the only thing I could for her was a pat on her shoulder! On the shoulder!? Great Jacob! She must feel so much better now!

"Do you have any idea who that person might be?"

"Only one: Riley Biers."

There was flames burning my body. That leech! He was going to pay! When I get him and that red head I am going to rip them limb by limb! Argh!

"Jake whoa calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?"- I stood up straight again and I don´t think my body trembled this much. I need to get out from this house…fast.

"Will you just SHUSH? You are going to wake up Charlie!"- She hissed at me but the world was too hot. When she…rested her hand over my heart I…stopped. My body was shaking no more and I looked at her. Her eyes…they were the most hypnotic thing I have ever seen…NO NO get a grip Jake! I nodded my head trying to get out those thoughts and I softly took off her burning hand from my chest. She mouthed _thank you_ because we could still hear Charlie´s loud snore. I mouthed _you are welcome_ and she laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful!

We sat down again on the sofa.

"So…your real parents are they…warlocks?"- She laughed at my answer. I eyed her curiously. What was so funny?

"Number one: we are not warlocks, we are witches. And to answer your question yes they are_ warlocks_!"- She grinned at me. I smiled back. It was becoming a habit!

"There is something I haven´t told you…"- Her face became serious.

"Don´t tell me you are also a mermaid?"- She laughed slightly and nodded no.

"Remember when Bella and I went to the bonfire and your father told you about the Third Wife´s sacrifice? Remember the witch Meliai?"

I nodded.

"What are you saying…?"

"She is my great great great great grandmother! Yeah that is what I am saying!"

"Wow…I just…wow…"

"That is a lot wow´s for my taste."- She looked at me concerned. I laughed. I seemed like my old self around her. Before I turned into a werewolf and I liked it...even if I didn´t want to.

"So my grams now thinks I am MELIAI! I mean not her but you know…her spirit…her purpose on this land. I guess it is my purpose now."

"So you are telling me that it was your family the cause of shape shifting?"

"Sorry?"- I sneered at her behavior. It was not like it was his fault.

"Well to be exact it was your ancestors that begged for our help so technically it is not our fault. And besides…I mean…why you asked if you didn´t want…it is so not my…"

Gwen was rambling all over again. She did have a tendency to do that when she was nervous…I took her hand into mine and stopped her.

"Hey it is fine! It is not like it is your fault…and besides it is awesome to be a wolf!"- I smiled and rubbed her hands. She slightly gasped at the touch…maybe from my warmth.

I could hear her beating heart. She was nervous about something and that is when it hit me. I was still holding her hand…but I didn´t want to let go. We fitted like two pieces of a mysterious puzzle. So wrong…and yet so right.

Without even thinking I leaned over to her. Her heart began to beat even faster…if that was even possible. My hands cupped her cheeks and she was looking straight into my eyes, into my soul. Her eyelids closed and our lips crashed. It began as a sweet kiss but what once was a small peck became a passionate kiss. Her hand travelled to my nape. My hands rested on her back and she was driving me…insane. I couldn´t get over her. Her fragrance was so intoxicating…so delicious.

But then it hit me. I was in love with…what was her name? BELLA!

I stopped kissing her. She was looking at me bewildered.

"I need to go."- I whispered at her and ran as fast as I could from Gwen.

**Gwen POV**

"I need to go"- He whispered to me and left me! WE kissed! I kissed the most hateful person on this earth! He should be my eternal enemy! Argh! But why did I felt like this? Stupid IMPRINTING THING! My beating heart was still beating so rapidly…like I had just ran miles and miles…I could still feel his lips colliding into my mine. I placed my hand on my lips remembering what felt like when he…kissed me. But why did he kiss me? WHY did I kiss HIM?

So many questions were running through my mind. It was already two am and I was exhausted…but I couldn´t sleep! I was too…excited!? NO! Oh no!

"Hey Gwen why are you still up?"

"Uncle Charlie you startled me!"- I involuntary placed a hand over my chest.

"Well what are you waiting for? Off to bed!"- I ran upstairs and closed my bedroom door. I lay down on my bed and started sleeping…or attempting to. I stayed like this what it felt like hours until I was finally able to sleep without thinking about the kiss I shared with Jake.

* * *

**OMG!**

**THEY HAVE FINALLY KISSED! **

**But please don´t get your hopes up for there will be heartbreaks...but i am not going to tell you a thing :P**

**BYE!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!

The battle is about to begin :)

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tomorrow finally came. I was still in my bed but I didn´t sleep very well last night. I think it was already noon when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

A smiling Bella came in.

"What are you still doing in bed?"

"So can I start calling you Mrs. Cullen?"- She blushed once I asked her.

"How did you know…? Alice! That little…"

"Vixen? Pixie girl?"

"AHAHAH very funny!"- Bella sarcastically said.

"Thank you."- I grinned at her. She sat down in my bed and ordered me to move over. I did and we were looking up at the ceiling.

"What is troubling you Gwen?"- I looked at her stunned.

"How did you…?"

"I am family, Gwen. I know everything! Besides you were always an open book to me."

"It is nothing, ok? I just…don´t want to talk about it…"

We stayed silent for a bit when Bella interrupted our silence.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I don´t see why not!"- I smiled at her and hugged her.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well we are today setting the campsite. Tomorrow is…"

"Oh right…would it be too bad if I have completely forgotten?"

"No…I wish I could."- Bells sighed.

We both got up from my bed and she quickly helped me made my bed. We heard the engine of a car and a honk. Edward.

We came downstairs and Bella opened the door. His grin was so wide that it even hurt to look at him!

I grinned at him and gave him a hug:

"So I guess you will finally be my brother in law Eddie Ed!"- Bella laughed and he looked shocked.

"Oh come on! You will be a part of my family in a few months and you can´t even give me a proper hug?"- He laughed and returned my hug. I smiled. Things with Edward were so much easier since he discovered I was a witch. He somehow…understood me.

"Well I guess we should go, Bella?"

"Yeah Edward I am just going to…say goodbye."

"Oh for crying out loud we will see each other tomorrow!"- I smiled at her and she slightly smiled at me. I knew she was scared and so was I. Maybe I was keeping this façade…that everything would be all right because I didn´t want to worry Bells. She was so much fragile than me. She couldn´t take it if she knew how much danger we would be facing tomorrow.

Edward must have heard my thoughts and when I looked at him he gave an apologetically smile.

"I will wait for you in the car."- Ed gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked to his Volvo.

"Oh I almost forgot!"- I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get her necklace. It was a charmed amulet that could prevent her from any harm. I made especially for Bella since she was so clumsy!

I handed out to her and she asked me what it was.

"It is an amulet. It will protect you from any harm that might come…if I can´t get to you sooner. Wear it!"- She put the necklace on her neck and looked at the ornament- it was simple yet pretty.

"It is very pretty. Thanks Gwen."- She hugged me and I hugged her back. I was getting a bit emotional and I tried lightning up the mood.

"Ok enough with the heavy like your mom used to say!"- She laughed and said goodbye and see you tomorrow.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"- She yelled and got in the car. The Volvo immediately took off from home leaving me alone.

**Jake POV**

I couldn´t sleep last night. All I could think about was that kiss. I don´t think I have ever felt like this…and I could feel my feelings detaching from Bella…to Gwen.

The pack already knew and they were thrilled. When I ran away from Gwen after our kiss I changed into my wolf form and Sam, Embry and Jared were patrolling…lucky me!

_"Hey Jake what´s…WHOA JAKE CONGRATS MEN!"-_ Embry said. I couldn´t even control my memories! ARGH!

_"GOOD FOR YOU JAKE!"_- Jared added.

I tried running faster. Trying to turn those voices off…but they were so loud that I couldn´t take it any longer.

_"It was an accident OK?"_

_"Well you shore didn´t seem very regretful!"_- Embry always was such a teaser when it came to girls…and when Paul was around…HELL!

_"Just let them go guys. Jake, go home and get some sleep. You shore need some."_- Sam ordered me and I behaved like the good puppy I was…

Sometimes I really hated this. If I wasn´t a werewolf than there were no such thing as vampires. Bella and I could be together because there was no Edward…or Gwen around. It would be as easy as breathing.

I rested my tired body in my small bed thinking about my crazy and also unfair life.

The next day Sam said we would meet at his house for lunch to discuss about the battle. When I came everybody was there. They were laughing about something but they stopped when they saw me.

"So tell me Jake…when will be the wedding? In a week? Tomorrow?"- Paul asked me and Embry sneered. Of course Embry wouldn´t be able to hold his tongue!

I tried to ignore them. Emily smiled slightly at me…like she knew what I was going though! Like if anyone in this house knew what I was going through!

"If you haven´t made a move Jake I would have taken the advantage…I mean she is so…hot!"- Paul said and that is when I lost it. Everyone was laughing but they stopped when I held his t-shirt. I heard someone gasp…maybe Emily.

"Take…that…back!"- I warned him.

"Oh! So you do like her!? You should have seen your face Jacob! AHAHA!"- I punched right on his jaw and I think I crushed his jaw.

He flew me outside and we shifted into our wolves forms. I bit him on the neck and he clawed my torso. We stayed like this for ten whole minutes when Sam ordered us to stop…and we did.

I looked at everyone. They seemed upset…maybe because I was not that bubbly boy who used to smile and laugh at everything. That young boy was long gone and it was time they understood…he is not coming back.

I ran away to the forest. I needed some time to be by myself and besides…I should get going to meet Bella and…Edward. They will be expecting me in an hour near the clearing.

I ran back to my house and changed myself into my human form to get some clothes. My dad was worried about me but I reassured him everything would be all right. I was about to walk outside my house when Seth walked inside.

"Hey Jake can we talk?"

"I don´t really want to talk right now…"

"This will only take a minute."- He pleaded with those puppy eyes…Argh why did Seth always could get what he wanted just by looking at me? He was like a younger brother to me…so naïve.

My father left the living room so he could give us some privacy.

"Jake how could you leave her alone? She is such a great girl and you just…left her! How could you? Why can´t you just…"

"Because I can´t Seth! She hates me! And she said herself! My own imprint HATES ME! AND besides I am in love with Bella, not GWEN!"

"That is just an excuse because I know she likes you. She talked to me yesterday and I could see in her eyes Jake…she didn´t mean it. She cares for you…maybe she even loves you. But you know what? The problem isn´t HER it is YOU! YOU ALWAYS GET EXCUSES BECAUSE YOU DON´T WANT TO BE WITH HER!"

"Get out Seth."

"Jake…"

"GET OUT!"- I yelled at him. I have never been this angry with Seth. He walked away from my house.

"Don´t you think you were hard on him, Jake? He is one of your best friends…"

"Dad, please…not now. I have to go they are expecting me."- I gave my father a hug and kiss and ran to the clearing.

Bella and Edward were already there.

"I just…want him to have a clear head."

"Who´s head is unclear?"- I asked her.

"Nobody´s I hope."- Bella answered sneering.

"Alice said that there is a storm coming."- Edward said.

"Yeah I can feel it. We should get going."

"I will see you in a couple of hours."- Edward said goodbye to Bella. He kissed her forehead and left. I swallowed.

"Something is up?"

Bella nodded no and added:

"A bunch of vampires trying to kill me!?"

"Same old same old!"- I sneered and carried her into to the campsite.

Somehow…I felt different around Bella. It was strange. It was like my emotions for her have somehow disconnected. Like I only saw her as a friend…

I ran with her for two whole hours until we arrived to the campsite. She immediately let me go and ran to Edward. They hugged and I just stood there watching.

"Thank you!"- Edward thanked me!? I nodded as a sign of _your welcome leech!_

"You should get back before the storm hits!"- Bella said.

"No I am staying. You will need my connection to the pack to keep tabs what is going on."

"You are not going to fight?"- Bella´s face brightened with the idea of me not going to the battle.

"Seth will spell me in the morning. He is not happy about missing the action but…it will keep him out of trouble."

"Why do all are so eager to fight? You, Edward, Gwen…"- Bella asked.

"Whoa whoa hold it right there! Gwen is going to fight? I thought that was a joke!"

"I can assure you Jake it is not! I wish it was! She is coming here tomorrow morning before the fight starts."

"Is she that stupid? Jeez!"- Why did she like getting into trouble? Can´t she see that it is these little details that drive me insane? My mind is so troubled right now for this girl! I wish I could just turn off my emotions!

Edward grinned at me. Yeah he must feel great now that I have somebody in my way to win over Bella! JUST GREAT!

"Let´s get you inside."- They both went to the tent. I looked to the horizon. Twilight was almost upon us.

**Gwen POV**

The phone was ringing when Seth picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth!"

" Oh Hi Gwen! I called you yesterday but you weren´t home."- I gulped.

"Yeah I needed to make some errands…well anyway you called me. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"For your place?"

"Yeah I talked with my mom and she said she would love to meet you. I talk about you…all the time! As for my sister, well…she likes you much more than Bella!"-I laughed.

"Come on. Please, please, please?"

"You owe me big time!"

"YES! Pick you up in a half an hour!"- He ended the call. Half an hour!? I need to take a shower quickly before he arrives!

I quickly took a shower and dressed myself. Seth was right outside my door waiting for me. The bell rang constantly.

"OK OK I AM COMING!"

I opened the door and Seth was grinning at me.

"You look…nice!"- I looked myself. I was normal!

"Why do you say that? I am wearing what I usually wear! Do you want me to change? Because I can…"

"NO that is all right! I was just making a compliment that is all!"

"Oh thanks Seth!"- I lightly blushed.

He took my hand and placed it on top of his elbow like a true gentleman!

"Shall we go?"

"We shall!"- We laughed at our failed attempt to imitate a British accent. Hilarious!

It was a ten minute ride so it wasn´t too far. We were at his front door. Seth knocked on the door and we waited for somebody to open it.

"What if your mom doesn´t like me?"

"It is not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"- I nodded no and laughed. He forced a smile.

"No…Seth for me you are my best friend! Is that all right with you?"- He seemed perplex by my answer but it soon faded away. He slightly smiled at me.

"Gwen I already consider you my best friend!"- He told me this but his face…it was a completely different story. He seemed unsure, confused about my confession. The door opened and we both stared at the woman who opened the door: Seth´s mom.

Sue Clearwater was a young spirited lady. She resembled Seth, particularly his smile.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Come in!"- I laughed and gave Seth´s mom a hug. We entered inside the small house. It was a very organic, down to earth kind of place. There were paintings of wolves in every wall you could see.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Clearwater for having me tonight!"

"Oh please sweetie, call me Sue!"- She took my jacket and placed it in the hanger.

"Ok!"- We entered the dining/living room and we sat down. There was enough food to feed an army! But I guess since there were two werewolves in this household it would equal to two meals…

"Where is Leah ma?"

"She is a bit late honey…but she said she would come over for dinner!"- She smiled to both of us and started serving our plates. She served me first and Seth was next.

The food was delicious. Roast with mashed potatoes! I was having such a wonderful time with them when I heard the front door open. A muscular and tall girl appeared. She must be Leah. We stood up to great her.

"Ah Leah sweetie you came! I am glad!"- She gave her a kiss on the cheek and she kissed her back.

Seth grabbed my elbow and I stood up. We walked to her…She didn´t seem very friendly and she was not like the rest of her family…but I was a polite girl!

"Leah this is my good friend Gwen. Gwen this is my sis Leah."

"It is really nice to meet you Leah!"- I smiled slightly and I was waiting her to shake my hand but she didn´t.

She bitterly said:

"I don´t think I have the same pleasure, now if you will excuse I want to eat."

"Leah!"- Her mom was shocked but she didn´t budge. Seth sighed.

"Sorry about that…she is just…"

"You don´t need to tell me anything Seth. I get it."- We sat down all together in the table finishing our dinner. Leah was sitting right next to me.

"So tell me witch are you going to fight alongside us tomorrow? Or are you going to run like your treacherous cousin?"- Leah asked me.

"Leah!"- Her mom reprimanded again

"No that is a perfectly understandable question. Yes I am going to fight tomorrow."

"Make sure you don´t need help tomorrow…you know Jake can´t always help."

"I don´t need Jacob´s help…in fact it should be your pack that could use a hand tomorrow!"

"Yeah right!"

"We will see tomorrow! And I don´t need Jacob or you to survive! I can survive on my own!"- Leah eyed me curiously.

"You know Swan…you are not like your cousin. I think I can tolerate you better than her!"

"Oh my god! Leah complementing someone she had just met? Am I dreaming?"- Seth sarcastically said. I laughed with Sue.

"Shut up little brother!"

My feelings for Leah were exactly the same: I could tolerate her…but I would like to be her friend. I knew she was in pain and I guess when you are in those difficult times in life you could use a friend. I knew that if it was my case I would appreciate it! But I guess…she needed some time.

I said goodbye to Sue and Leah.

"Thank you so much. Dinner was great!"

"You are welcome sweetie and come by at any time!"- She smiled and gave me a hug. Her face seemed grave when she asked me to look out for myself and for her kids. Leah immediately reprimanded her mom but I knew…Sue was scared about tomorrow, and so was I.

"Don´t worry Mrs. Clearwater I mean…Sue. I will take care of them. All of them!"

"Good I am glad! Goodbye sweetie! Seth, drive slow and be careful with the…"

"I know ma I know! Don´t worry! I will drive as slow as an old man! Bye!"- I laughed and said goodbye again. Leah just nodded her head and I guess that was already a victory.

The ride home was so much fun. We sang "Can´t touch this" by MC Hammer all the way back home. I was laughing so hard that I even cried.

We were standing in my house´s front door. He seemed upset about something.

"That was fun!"- I said and Seth just nodded. He was looking down all the time…something was up.

"Yeah, listen Gwen there is something I need to tell you. I need to confess because I think that if I don´t…it will be too late."

"What do you mean Seth? You can tell me anything!"- I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled reassuring he could tell me anything.

"I fear that tomorrow we won´t survive…the odds are very slim…"

"Oh my god Seth! Don´t feel already defeated! Is that what it is troubling you?"

"Yes and no."- I was confused.

"Then what is it bothering you?"

"I…kind of have feelings for you Gwen. You are so funny, beautiful, smart and kind and it just…kills me seeing you suffer. Jake…he doesn´t deserve you…I don´t deserve you."- He was looking down at his feet. I never thought that Seth saw me that way.

"Oh Seth…you now that is not true! You are the sweetest most caring guy I have ever met! And one day you will meet the girl of your dreams and you will look back and say that you were glad you didn´t end up with me!"- I smiled.

"NO don´t you get it? You are that girl! I am in love with you"- He yelled in despair.

He…loves me!?

"I am sorry Seth…I just don´t see you in that way…you are my best friend."- I was about to enter inside when he stopped me. His hand was clutching my elbow and I turned myself to face him. Our faces were inches close.

"I wish…never mind. I will pick you up tomorrow at eight o´clock am."- He turned around and walked away.

"Hey what are you doing here?"- Uncle Charlie opened the front door.

"Oh…hum…nothing. I have just arrived."- We walked inside the house and we were now in the kitchen.

"So did you have fun with Seth?"- I nodded looking down.

"Ok Poppy what is going on?"- I smiled by my uncle´s nickname. My dad used to call me that. Poppies are my favorite flowers.

"Oh uncle…everything is so out of order. I feel…I feel…"

"Did Seth do anything to you? Because if he did…"

"No, no he didn´t. He just told me right now that he…is in love with me."

"Oh…hum…and do you feel the same way?"- I nodded no.

"No. I consider him to be my best friend but now I have…hurt him. What can I do?"- Charlie sighed.

"The only thing you can do is give him some time. Because if you don´t feel that way about him…than you should leave him be."- I nodded but the tears started streaming down my face. Charlie hugged me and my walls came crashing down. I cried.

"Don´t worry Poppy everything will be all right."

"I just don´t want to lose him. He is just…my best friend and I love him so much!"

"I know sweetie, I know. You won´t lose him!"

"Thanks uncle."

"I am here for you Gwen…remember that."- I walked upstairs and said my goodbyes to Charlie.

Uncle Charlie said that everything would turn out all right but, I don´t think it will. Jake is god knows where in those high mountains waiting for this battle to commence…and I don´t think he wants to see me…ever again. He will always choose Bella…no matter what. And as for Seth…he is this sweet, caring and funny guy that every girl could ever ask for...but not me. I only see him as a friend…a good friend because I may have feelings for…Jake.

But it will never be. He will spend the rest of his life waiting for Bella. If she ever changes her mind about Ed, Jacob will be shore to be her crying shoulder…and in the end they would be together.

And I don´t think I can handle that…not anymore. I wish I have never met him.

I woke up at seven o´clock. I don´t think I slept at all last night. Today I could live or…die.

I took a quick breakfast but I didn´t eat much. I was too nervous to even think about eating. Charlie was still sleeping…I could still hear his loud snores.

The door bell rang. That was strange…it was still 7:30 am and Seth said he would be here by 8:00! Who could it be?

"Grams! What a surprise! Come in and I will make you some tea!"- I smiled at my grandmother and gave her a quick hug.

"Well I hope it was a pleasant surprise! How are you?"- I knew what she meant by _how are you?_

We both sat down in the table and I served some green tea to her. She thanked me and I served myself. I sighed and drank some tea before I answered her question.

"I guess I am fine…I am just…nervous. What if I can´t help my friends Grams? What if…someone…dies!?"

"Oh sweetie. No one is going to die!"- She seemed so sure…so reassuring.

"Did you see the future?"

"Sweetie…I don´t think I should tell you what will happen."- When she looked down all of my hopes faded away. Somebody was going…to die?

"Is someone going to get…hurt?"- I wanted to remain strong…but my voice cracked. She simply nodded and I tried to take deep breathes…but I couldn´t.

"I can´t do this! I can´t…"- I started nodding no innumerous times.

"Listen to me missy! You are the strongest most powerful and bravest person I have ever met in my life! You can do this Gwen!"

The door bell rang. It was already eight o´clock. Seth was here. I wiped my tears and opened the front door. My Grandma followed me to the front door.

Seth. When I saw him…he didn´t look like the same funny guy I knew so well. How can a person change so much in a day?

His cold stare bore into mine and I shivered. He nodded to me and then to my grandma…

"We should go."- Seth said never looking at me.

"Seth…"

"I will wait for you outside. Goodbye…"- He looked to my grandma.

"Oh it is Lucinda dear! Nice to meet you!"- They both shook their hands…but his smile was gone. I don´t think I have seen Seth like this…

He walked outside and it was time to say goodbye to my Grams.

"Everything will turn out all right Gwen! Be careful!"- She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I want you to wear this."- Grams took my hand and placed a necklace. It was a silver locket. I opened the locket and it was engraved these words: _Don´t cry because it is over, smile because it happened_. It was beautiful.

"Grams…I can´t have this."

"Sweetie I want you to have it! Besides it is not mine! It was your mother´s. She would want you to have it!"- She smiled.

"Like she wanted me…"- I whispered and looked down.

"Gwen it is…complicated. I will explain everything…one day and…"

"NO! I am sick of lies Grams! When I come back…I want some answers!"

She smiled sadly at me and caressed my cheek.

"Oh sweetie…I will tell you but…I don´t think it is the right time!"

"But Grams…"

"Off you go! There is a young handsome boy waiting for you outside and I think I should also probably go before your uncle wakes up."

"But…"

"Goodbye sweetie!"- And just like that she disappeared in thin air. I grunted…why all the lies and secrets? I sighed and wrote a note to Charlie saying I was going to spend the day out with Bella and the Cullen´s…which was sort of true.

I closed my front door and Seth was there waiting for me.

"Took you long enough."- He started walking away and I followed him. We walked in silence for five whole minutes! The forest was quiet today.

"I need to transform myself into my wolf form…"- Before he could run away I caught his arm. He was stunned by my touch but I finally got his attention.

"Seth we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You were very clear! You don´t like me…not like the way I do."

"I just…Seth please…forgive me. I don´t want to…die…knowing my best friend was mad with me."

His face twitched when I said that I could die.

"You are not going to die…because I won´t let anyone hurt you."- He gave me a small smile and hugged me. I returned the gesture happy to know that we were still friends.

"I will wait for you. I will always wait for you."- Seth whispered in my ear and I shivered. What did he mean he would wait for me?

He let me go and turned into his wolf form. He was so much smaller than Jacob but he seemed strong nonetheless.

I climbed to his back and he immediately took off. A scream erupted from my mouth. We were running so fast that the trees were an immense green blur. I closed my eyes because I was feeling dizzy. Moments after the dizziness stopped we were on the top of the mountains looking at the horizon.

"That was…awesome! I am on top of the world!"- I screamed in pure delight and a loud howl followed my outburst. We were near the campsite so I climbed off from his back. We walked side by side in the rest of the way.

We could already see a small tent and Bella came out. I rushed to her and hugged her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah Gwen I am fine…and you?"

"Great."- I forced a smile.

"Oh…hey Seth!"- Bella said.

Edward came to us and gave me a quick hug.

"Where is Jacob? Did he already…"- Bella asked Edward. My heart was thumping fast when I heard his name. Seth looked at me. I knew he could listen…and so could Edward.

"Not yet. He is checking to see if woods are clear before he goes."- Edward wraps his arms around Bella´s waist and gives her a small peck.

"Hum…I think I am going to find some wood. Seth?"- The wolf nodded and started following me.

"Why are you going to find wood?"

"Well first it is freezing and besides…I think you two lovebirds need some privacy!"- I winked at her and she blushed. I laughed and so did Seth. We entered the woods again and I looked out for tree branches.

"I think these are enough don´t you?"- Seth playfully licked me.

"Yuck! Seth!"- I nudged him and started running to the campsite. Seth was at a slower pace behind me so I was the first to get to the campsite. I saw a sad Edward looking out to something, or someone…I turned my eyesight to what he was looking and I gasped. Jacob and Bella…they…they were… kissing. The tree branches fell from my grip and my legs were about to give up but Seth helped me. His warm fur protected my vision from the adored newly couple and I felt…awful.

"I am fine Seth."- Seth whined but I told him countless times that I was ok…maybe I was trying to convince myself that everything was all right. But…I knew it wasn´t.

Jacob was happy and I guess that is what really matters. If he is happy with Bella then I will be happy for him…even if it hurts as hell.

Jacob pulled Bella away. They looked in each other's eyes. Jacob gave her another kiss. It was a small yet a passionate kiss. I couldn´t take it any longer. A small gasp escaped from my lungs and Jake looked at me. Ours eyes locked and he was astonished. His face was contorted in pain and his brows formed a frown. I stopped gazing at him.

Hurt. That was all I could feel.

**Jacob POV**

I quickly changed myself and walked to the campsite. Seth was already here. I could hear his paws touching the white snow floor. Bella and Edward were talking.

"I am really sorry about last night. It couldn´t have been easy for you."- Bella said.

"It definitely won´t be making my list of top ten favorite evenings."

"You have a list?"

"All ten I spent with you. Number one was when you said you would marry me…Mrs. Cullen"- Bella smiled to his beloved…No. NO. She is going to marry him? That leech? She loves me I know she does! She always did!

"This is the twenty-first century. I am at least hyphenating my name"

"You are marrying him?"- How could she? I felt…devastated.

"Jake…I…ah…you knew he was listening!"

"He deserves to know."

I turned around. Forget it! I have to get out of here. FAST!

"Jake stop!"

"Bella…"

"DON´T!"- She screamed.

She was following me. I could hear her fast footsteps.

"Jake stop! Jake, please!"- I stopped and turned around. My body temperature was rising…but I remained calm. Bella´s face was…helpless. I thought she could tell me anything…and here she is! We were supposed to be best friends and best friends tell each other EVERYTHING! Lying in my face this all time. She made me believe that I had a chance with HER!

"I am done! I am so done!"

"What can I do?"

"You can´t do anything! I can…By going out there and killing something!"

"NO! You are not thinking clearly! DON´T DO THAT!"

"Maybe I will get killed and make things simple for you."- I was about to leave when her voice called me again.

"NO! JUST…Jake stay!"

"WHY? Give me one good reason."

"Because I don´t want to lose you!"

"It is not good enough!"

"Because you are too important!"

"Still not good enough!"- I walked away from her when…

"JACOB! Kiss me!"- Did she...? I must be dreaming. I have waited so long for this moment…and yet it just didn´t make sense. My head told me no but my heart was stronger. I stride to her and kissed my Bella.

This should have been our first kiss. I knew she liked me! But then why did I felt…incomplete? This was supposed to be the best day of my life. She is kissing me! Bella the girl of my life is kissing me! But…Gwen was all I could think. I felt like I was…betraying her.

I pulled away from her and looked at Bella. Maybe this was a farewell kiss. I knew she would always choose Edward…and I knew deep down that what I felt for Bella wasn´t as strong as my feelings for…Gwen. I am such a jerk! Bella was flushed from our kiss and I brushed one of her cheeks…she was still human for now.

I heard someone gasping. I turned my head around and saw…Gwen. She was miserable. How could I be so…stupid? She saw me kissing Bella! She was about to fall…I wanted to reach out for her but I know she didn´t want me to. Seth supported her body from keep falling down.

She looked me in the eyes and our eyes locked. So much sorrow filled those big blue beautiful eyes. I frowned and I looked down. I cheated on my own soul mate.

Before I knew it Seth came rushing to me. He was angry. I immediately transformed myself and that is when I understood.

He loved her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO IT? YOU DON´T DESERVE HER! SHE SHOULD BE WITH SOMEONE WHO COULD LOVE HER, RESPECT HER…"- He lunged to me but I didn´t want to fight him. Seth is like a brother to me and I don´t want to get him hurt. Leah would kill me!

"ARE YOU A COWARD JACOB HUM? I WISH YOU HAVEN´T IMPRINTED ON HER! MAYBE THAN SHE WOULD BE WITH ME INSTEAD OF…YOU! "- That was the final straw.

I was fighting with my best friend…but I guess we are not friends anymore. Seth was still new at this…but he was very good. Suddenly a wall of fire separated Seth and I. What the…?

"DON`T HURT HIM!"- Gwen stood in front of Seth facing me. She was the one that created the wall fire…preventing me from coming any near Seth…from coming any near from her.

Hatred and anger. Those were the feelings I felt when I saw Gwen´s face. I whimpered but she didn´t budge.

"Just go Jacob…you have done enough."- She said.

I lost her. She is also in love with Seth…I knew it. She will never want to be with me. She was on the break of tears.

I ran as fast as I could from them and walked to battle field. Maybe if I died she could move on…and be happy with Seth.

How could I have been so selfish? Seth is right…I don´t deserve her.

* * *

**I am going to write a sequel...So what do you think? Like it, hate it?**

**Thank you so much for your support. The reviews have been AWESOME!**

**BYE :)**

**R & R**


	18. Chapter 18

First of all i would like to say...THANK YOU!

WOW SO MANY REVIEWS!

LOVE YOU GUYS :)

So chapter eighteen: THE BATTLE! There will be an interesting twist in the end so i hope you like it!?

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Gwen…"- Bella placed a hand on my shoulder. She was comforting me?

"Bella, please…not…now. Let´s just get this over ok?"- She looked at me and sighed. I nodded at her than at Edward. Seth whimpered and I tried giving him a convincing smile.

I closed my eyes and teleported myself to the clearing. The Cullen´s and the Pack were already there. They were surprised when they saw me…perhaps because I came out of nowhere. I stood between Alice and Emmet. The newborns…they were already here. The battle was about to begin.

There were at least thirty newborns running towards us. I gulped. This was it. Kill or be killed.

The Cullen´s ran and they met halfway the newborns. The newborns are reckless creatures and for them, all that matters is blood. And their fighting skills showed how rash they really are. But they are so much stronger than…me.

The wolves lunged to their immortal enemies and they were taken down. One by one.

I should be helping them. But I couldn´t. I was frozen, scared to make a move. We were winning but I am not an immortal…I am just Gwen a simple girl that always gets her heart broken…I am nobody.

Embry was struggling with a female newborn. She was beautiful like the rest of them. Embry tried ripping her head out but she was faster and she gave him a deadly hug. She was about to crush his bones when I decided to act. They are my friends and they need me!

Before she finished Embry she looked at me. Her crimson eyes stared at me. She was hungry. She let go Embry and he was regaining his strength. She came to me slowly but I didn´t let her touch me. I raised my hand and a ball of fire erupted from my hands. She was blazing in no time and all you could hear was an agonizing scream. I rushed to Embry.

"Embry are you all right?"- He nodded and looked me in the eyes…I guess that was a thanks. He turned around and ran again to this madness.

I actually did it! There were vampire corpses that were trying to reassemble themselves again but I couldn't let that happen. A gush of wind flew the vampire remains to the bonfire I have created. It was a small yet controlled tornado. I was very pleased with my work and I even saw Leah smirk!

Everything was going according to plan when…I saw her. The red head… Victoria. She was terrified for she knew that she was losing. But her eyes…her deep red terrifying eyes they were looking out for something…or someone…NO. She is looking out for Bella.

She disappeared from my eyesight and I started to freak out.

"ALICE!"- Alice finished one newborn and turned around. She was next to me in a second.

"What is it? Are you all right?"

"Victoria…she is after Bells. I have to go…"- I whispered.

"What…? What are you…?"- I didn´t hear her anymore because I was already in the campsite.

"Jacob just got there. He is good. Gwen…?"- They both saw me with them and Bella gasped. Yeah…I am such a freak.

"Edward…Victoria..."- Edward read my mind and his posture changed. His warm liquid golden eyes became hard.

"She is close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go…and you too Gwen."- Seth left but I wouldn´t. Bella she is part of my family…she is my only family and when it comes to family…you protect it.

"No I am not leaving you because whether you like it or not I am here for you."- That answer was not meant to be for Edward but for Bella. She understood and she nodded. We would come around…we could never be too much time angry with each other.

Bella was behind Edward and me. I knew Edward and I would do everything to make sure Bella was safe.

"She knew, we weren´t there and caught my scent. She knew you would be with me."

"She found us."

"She is not alone."- Riley Biers came out from the wintery woods.

"Well, well, well…if it isn´t my favorite witch. Gwen!"- He smirked at me and I shivered not from the cold but from his stare…like I was his meal.

Edward must have heard his thoughts. Bella and I were now behind him. I gasped. Why was he here?

"Riley, listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I will kill you."- Riley smirked and we heard a loud thud behind Riley´s figure. Victoria.

"In fact she is glad she won´t have to deal with you anymore."- Edward said.

"Don´t listen to them Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."- Victoria´s voice was sly and manipulative. Riley´s head kept glancing to Edward and Victoria the whole time. He was unsure of what to do. Who to trust: the girl that she loved or a complete stranger?

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He is lying!"

"She only created you and this army to revenge her true mate: James! That is the only thing she cares about! Not you!"- Riley looked at Victoria and she looked down. She didn´t care about him and Riley deep down knew it!

"It is only you. You know that!"- She said to him.

I stepped before him and said:

"Can't you see that she is lying in your face? It is crystal clear! She doesn´t love you! She is just controlling you!"

Edward took my arm and backed me away from Riley.

"Stay out of this Gwen"- He whispered to me and turned around to Riley- "Think about it! You are from Forks…you know the area. That is the only reason why she chose you. She doesn´t love you."

"Riley…Don´t let him do this to us. You know I love you."

Riley looked down for a moment. Maybe he could see the truth... but his face was a completely different story. He smirked and said:

"You are dead…and Gwen…you will be first."- He lunged to me and Seth caught him. Seth bit him on the shoulder and tried to rip his arms but with no avail. He managed to rip his wrist and an agonizing scream filled the white forests.

Victoria looked at me strangely. It was like I have met her in another time…weird!?

Edward was still reading her thoughts and whatever he discovered…was something big. He stared at me than he glanced again to Victoria. She looked down. What was going on?

She looked at Edward than at me and she ran as fast as she could.

"You won´t get another chance like this again! YOU WANT HER! YOU WANT ME TO FEEL THE PAIN YOU FELT WHEN I KILLED JAMES…when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash…when I turned him…into NOTHING!"

Victoria´s body was shaking from all the anger, all the pain she felt for her beloved James.

Victoria and Edward were now fighting and there is nothing I could do to prevent it.

Seth was still trying to kill Riley but he was still a newborn. He wasn´t very easy to kill and Seth was still a very young wolf! I raced to them and I needed some answers.

Seth got distracted for a second and Riley kicked him. I lifted Riley in the air.

"Why did you kill my parents?"- He laughed at my question and that only made my grip tighter.

"Why do you think that I have killed him? It was not me…it was Victoria!"

"What…?"- I whispered and looked at her. She looked at me for a brief second but Victoria was too thirsty for revenge.

I dropped Riley to the ground and he was gasping for air. Why would Victoria kill my parents? What have they ever done to her? Who was this woman and why did I get the feeling that I have met her?

He sprinted to Edward and Victoria trying to rescue her. Seth was still lying down on the floor.

"Seth! Seth, talk to me! Wake up!"- He wasn´t responding me. I looked around and I was terrified. Edward was about to get killed. I needed to do something! I was trying to think of a spell when Bella cut herself. Warm thick blood came rushing through her arm and the vampires hissed.

Edward was able to control himself…I don´t know how but he did. Seth was up again and I was glad. He raced to Riley and caught him. Riley was trying to get out from Seth´s grip but Seth was too strong…even for a newborn.

"VICTORIA! VICTORIA! VICTORIA!"- Riley desperately wanted her help but she was too focused on…Bella! She ran to her but Edward caught her. She was frustrated because she couldn´t get to her target. Her face was shattering like a marble sculpture. She was flipped over by Edward and he bit her. Her face broke into pieces.

She was dead. The vampire that killed my parents was dead. But why did she kill them?

Edward walked to Bella and tended her wound and I took care of Victoria´s body. Victoria was now up in flames…and so were my hopes to understand the cause of my parent´s death. I will never know…why.

"SETH!"- I ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Did you take care of Riley?"- He nodded and I petted him- "Thank you Seth."

He roared something that I couldn´t understand to Edward. Edward was listening to his thoughts and he translated to us.

"What is it?"- Bella asked him.

"Alice needs us to go. Now! Gwen you should go home…!"

"Not a chance Edward! We are in this together! Race you to the clearing!"

"NO WAIT GWEN!"- Edward was too late for I was already in the clearing.

Everybody was ok. The wolves, the Cullen´s, Jake…They were all right. I sighed happily. Nobody died! I thought that someone was going to die today! When Gram told me what she saw, I thought that something would die but now the battle was over and nobody got hurt!

Jake was looking at me. I looked down because I didn´t want to see his puppy face. When I looked at him all I could think about was the kiss he shared with me…and how the next day he was kissing Bella.

Maybe I should go…I turned around but in front of me was a newborn looking at me. He was about to bit me when Jake came out from nowhere. Everything happened so fast. Jacob lunged to him and I gasped. He was trying to kill the monster but this vampire was a tough one.

The vampire embraced Jacob and crushed his ribs. Jacob howled in pain. I gasped. Sam and Jared took care of the newborn but all I could think about was Jake.

I ran to him.

"JAKE!"- Jacob transformed into his human form and I lightly touched in his forehead. His brow was on fire and his face was contorted in pain.

Edward and Carlisle were next to me and Carlisle was examining Jake. Why did he do that?

"Jacob…hold on Carlisle is going to take care of you."- Edward said.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

"Gwen…"- Jacob calls me but he is in pain. I stroke his face trying to soothe him.

"Why did you do that Jake…?"- I asked him but he couldn´t talk. He tried to but I shushed him. I was feeling so guilty.

"I am so sorry Jake…This is my entire fault."- I whispered to him but he didn´t say a word. He just stared at me and whispered _no_. The tears were streaming down my face but I didn´t mind.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in…it is already starting."- Carlisle said to Edward.

"We have to get him out of here before the Volturi arrive. We won´t win a fight with them…"

"We will take him back to Billy´s"- Sam said.

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"Hang in there Jake."- Bella said.

The pack started to pick him up trying not to hurt him. I was still sitting down next to the empty spot that Jacob was a few seconds ago.

I stood up.

"Can I go with you? I just…"- The pack looked at me shocked but they understood what I was going through. Sam nodded and I followed them to Billy´s.

I heard Alice saying that they were coming, my guess was the Volturi but Jake´s safety and health was the only thing on my mind.

I am the reason that he is this way.

"Don´t worry Gwen. He will be fine."- Leah patted my back and I nodded. Sadly I couldn´t hold back my tears and the pain was again installed in my being…but this time it wasn´t Jake´s fault. It was my fault.

Seth rushed to me and hugged me.

"Seth…this is my fault. He is…hurt because of me!"- I whispered

"Shush…everything will be all right."

We walked to Billy´s place. Once we got there we went to Jake´s room and Embry and Sam placed him on his bed. He wasn´t moving but his forehead was so hot!

"Sam what happened?"- A worried Billy was looking at his son. I took Jake´s hand into mine. Please…please Jake don´t.

"We need to decrease his fever. I will get some water."- I stood up and walked to the kitchen. A bowl of cold water and a kitchen cloth would have to do.

I walked inside Jake´s room and place the wet cloth on his forehead. Jacob whimpered from the sudden cold temperature…but it was for his own good.

"Jake…I am so, so sorry. Please…forgive me!"- His father bore a sad look and sorrow filled the small bedroom. He came to me and placed a hand in my shoulder.

"It is not your fault Gwen…"

"Don´t you get it? I am the reason that he is this way!"

A knock on the door interrupted my conversation with Billy. It was Carlisle.

"Hello I came here as soon as I could. How is he?"

"Bad…"

"Gwen why don´t you go outside?

"Why?"

"His bones are dislocated. I need to put them in the right place…but since his healing process is so fast I need to break his bones."

"Again?"- I asked Carlisle desperate for another way out.

"Again…"- He sighed and Billy and I left the bedroom and walked outside. Everybody was there except Sam and I kept looking down. I am so ashamed…

A scream filled the house and I gasped. Seth took my hand and I smiled sadly at him. At least Seth and I were still friends…and I am glad.

There was another scream. And another, and another…and this remained like this for what it felt like hours.

This was my entire fault.

**Jacob POV**

Gwen. She was all right. Seeing her on that clearing safe and sound made me feel happy. She smiled at us and when her eyes landed on me she looked down. I sighed. She would never forgive me…She turned around and started walking away but one of those leeches was in front of her. She gasped when she saw him.

Without even thinking I ran to the newborn and jumped to his throat. He struggled in my grip and before I knew it his arms were around me and he crushed my bones. I felt so much pain that I couldn´t even breathe.

Gwen gasped and raced to me.

"JAKE!"- She kneeled down before me and I felt her warm hand touch my forehead. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn´t breathe…my lungs they were crushed.

""Jacob…hold on Carlisle is going to take care of you."- Edward said.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."- Carlisle was talking with Edward but all I could think about was Gwen. She was whimpering holding back her tears and she never stopped caressing my face. I tried saying something to her but with no avail.

"Gwen…"- My voice was hoarse and she sighed heavily when she heard my voice…I never thought she would care about me, about my safety.

"Why did you do that Jake…?"- I tried to answer her but I couldn´t. She shushed me.

"I am so sorry Jake…This is my entire fault."- She whispered to me but I didn´t say a word. She just stared at me and I whispered _no_. The tears were streaming down her face. She shouldn´t feel guilty. I wanted to save her and I will always save her…no matter what. Her blue eyes were sad and melancholically. She was in pain…and so was I. Not just because I was physically hurt but when Gwen is in pain…so am I.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in…it is already starting."- Carlisle said to Edward.

"We have to get him out of here before the Volturi arrive. We won´t win a fight with them…"

"We will take him back to Billy´s"- Sam said.

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"Hang in there Jake."- Bella said.

The pack started to pick me up trying not to hurt me.

I didn´t want to leave her…those leeches, the Volturi they were about to come here to talk with the Cullen´s. It was not safe for her. Paul was supporting my left shoulder.

"We got you Jake."

"Paul…Gwen…she…"

"Can I go with you? I just…"- She was crying and everybody was looking at her. Sam nodded and she followed us. She was coming home…because of me!?

Paul smirked at me and I tried to smile. She was coming with me. Darkness took me over.

I don´t know how long I slept….I don´t know if this really happened or it was just a figure of my imagination but…hearing Gwen next to me, touching me, supporting me this all time made me feel…whole. Maybe there was still a chance for us…she is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. It is still not late. She cares about me…I know it.

Carlisle woke me up and explained me what he had to do. I understood what he was about to do and I know it was going to hurt as hell. The first time he cracked one of my ribs I screamed. This pain reminded the first time I turned into a werewolf. Then again, and again.

The fourth and fifth time he broke my bones I couldn´t scream anymore. I lost my voice. Carlisle was trying to soothe me. Sometimes I would hear from him _it´s almost over Jacob. Hang in there. _

The only thing that kept me going was Gwen. If I survived this I would be able to see her. But Bella she…kissed me. No. I kissed her but I just kissed her because I guess it was a goodbye kiss. She will be a vampire…in a few months and I will lose her friendship forever. I needed to talk to her. Tell her that I might have feeling for…Gwen.

"Ok Jacob it is done. Get plenty of rest and don´t move for the next three days do you hear me?"- I groggily nodded my head and he talked with Sam. Carlisle would come here every day to check on me. Sam agreed with the conditions and shook their hands.

"Carlisle…I would like to see Bella. I need to…explain myself."-Carlisle nodded and said goodbye.

"I will call her. Feel better Jacob!"- Sam nodded to Carlisle and he walked away from my house.

I needed to sort things out with Bella. I want to be with Gwen…only with her.

* * *

**I guess the next chapter will conclude Stephanie´s Meyer,****_ Eclipse_****. I intend to continue my fic.**

**Do you think i should continue writting Both of Us or do a sequel? Tell me what you think**

**READ & REVIEW :)**

**THANK YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! I am so sorry but I completely forgot to update! My bad :P

Anyway here it is: chapter nineteen!

I am going to write a sequel but I am going to write at least three more chapters for Both of Us before I start writting the sequel.

Goodbye and thank you for the lovely reviews! I know that my english isn´t great but it is awesome to have so many reviews! Even if they are pejorative sometimes I still wanna say thanks! :)

I hope that in time my writting gets better and I hope that you will still be there to read it!?

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bella´s truck stopped in front of Jake´s house. She ran to me and said hello but a piercing scream scared her. It was Jacob…again. Everybody looked at each other and Seth´s arms were securing me, preventing me not to fall to the ground. I was feeling so weak, so helpless…every time I heard his agonizing screams I felt the pain Jake was feeling.

This was my entire fault.

Bella looked at me and gave me a sad smile but I looked away. If I wasn´t Jake´s imprint than he wouldn´t have saved me because let´s face it…Bella and Jake are meant to be. He only saved me because he would feel bad, not because he loves me. I understand now that…we are not meant to be. This bond is not a blessing. It is a curse.

I sighed and Seth gave me a kiss on the forehead. This battle made us a lot closer but I just couldn't see him more than my best friend. Maybe I was giving him the wrong message but right now I needed somebody to hold me. And Seth was the one.

"It´s been going on for a while…"- Quill said to Bella.

"Doc´s re-breaking his bones…"- Jared explained.

"I can take care of myself! Why did he do it?"- I said.

"Gwen…you know why he saved you. We would all save you!"- Paul raised his voice but remained calm. He knew he couldn´t be mad with someone else's imprint…even if it was me. The rejected one…

The screams finally stopped. Thank God!

The front door opened. Carlisle and Sam exited the small red house.

"The worst is over. He will be all right. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I will come back to set up a drip."- Billy and I exhaled heavily and I smiled to Seth. He smiled back at me and Billy´s face brightened a bit. Jake wasn´t going to die and I was so happy.

"Thank you."- The moment that Billy and Carlisle shared was unimaginable. I never thought that a vampire and a wolf could get along…but this battle was successful because they worked as a team. They both shook their hands and Carlisle nodded at me. I thanked him and he smiled.

He looked at Bella and said that he was asking for her. Of course…it would always be Bella. She looked at me.

"Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind Bella? You are….hum…friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? I don´t really know what is going on between you two."

"It´s not like that I really need to…."

"Just GO."- I quickly said. I didn´t want to hear from her. I wanted Jacob to explain himself to me. There must be a reason why he saved me.

I sat down on the stairs and Leah sat down next to me.

"So you are just going to let her go?"

"Why wouldn´t I let her go? They are…together."- I looked down.

"You give up very easily witch."

"Could you stop calling me witch? That´s a bit insulting…it reminds me of my ancestors all burned to the stake."- She darkly laughed and I grinned- "Gwen is fine."

"Okay Gwen it is!"-She smiled.

Paul sat between us and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and so did Leah.

"So what you two now are BFF´s?"- Paul playfully asked but Leah gave him a slap in the head.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"- We both laughed and Paul gave Leah a death glare.

"Sorry! You know what…no I am not sorry. I should do that more often."- Leah said and Paul immediately stood up and left us. He growled at us and that only made us laugh harder.

"But seriously…why don´t you just say to Jake that you like him?"- Leah asked me. I blushed furiously and looked down nervous.

"I don´t like him and besides…he is with Bella."

"Yeah shore YOU don´t like HIM!"

"Leah…sarcasm doesn´t suit you!"

"Well, lying doesn´t suit YOU!"- Leah yelled at me.

"Don't you get it? I have to lie to me, to him, to everyone! He loves her. Not me. Her!"

I stood up and yelled at her. Everybody was looking at me. I needed to get out of here so I decided to do the right thing…run away.

Leah was screaming at me telling that she was sorry but I kept running. I kept running for five minutes. My legs were on fire but I didn´t stop…and that is when it hit me. I didn´t keep my promise. I promised that I would take care of Jake until he was fully recovered and here I was…running away. I am sick and tired of running away!

When things get rough all I do is…run. And I have to face my fears.

I turned around and walked again to Jake´s place. When Leah spotted me she ran to me.

"Gwen I am so sorry…"

"Leah is fine. You are right. I am such a coward."-I looked down.

"No you are not! Just go see him. I am shore he wants to see you. Bella is gone so you should talk to him."

I sighed and said:

"Ok…Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for being such a good friend."- She was kind of shocked but she smiled.

"You are welcome, witchy!"- I laughed and gave her a disapproving look. "What? I said witchy, not witch!"

As I was walking inside Leah called me.

"Oh and Gwen?"

"Yeah?"- I turned around and met her eyes. Her features seemed concerned about something.

"Please…don´t hurt him. He has had enough from that…girl."- I nodded and gave Leah a reassuringly smile and walked inside Jake´s house. I just hoped that he could forgive me.

**Jake POV**

I saw Bella entering my room.

"Hi Jake"

"Hey."- I tried to talk to her but my body hurts so much.

She sat down beside me and looked guilty.

"Are you all right? Did those leeches…"

"No Jake. Nothing happened. I am fine and…Gwen is fine. She is right outside."- Oh thank god! She was all right.

"I am glad to hear that."- I smiled.

"You…love her don´t you?"- That question caught me off guard. Did I love her?

"I…Bella I…don´t really know. I just…care about her…her safety is all that really matters to me. But one day, yeah I guess I will love her."

She nodded and forced a smile.

"So…I guess that Edward read my thoughts. Was he hard on you?"

"He was not even mad at me. Or you."

"Well damn. He is better than I thought"

She nodded her head and frowned.

"Jake…I am sorry for what you have been through. I just…love you."- Bella was declaring to me. This should be the happiest day of my life! But Gwen, my Gwen she filled my thoughts. She was the one for me, not Bella.

"Bells…it cannot be I..."

She looked downcast and sighed defeated.

"I know…So are you two together?"

"What?"

"You and Gwen…"- She said. My eyes widened.

"She is with Seth."

"I don´t think so Jake…she is right outside and she…"

"No, no she doesn´t like me."- I nodded my head serious times. - "No…she likes Seth! She protected him, not me and from the moment I met her I knew she wouldn´t stay with me because I treated her like crap! I chose YOU instead of HER! This is all MY FAULT! AND YOURS!"

"Jake I am so sorry!"

"Goodbye Bella."- I looked at her one last time as she said goodbye to me. My best friend was out of my life…for good. I know I shouldn´t blame Bella for hurting Gwen. But seeing her, made me feel guilty and all I could think about was how I betrayed my imprint.

Before she exited my room she said:

"Jake I don´t know if she will ever forgive me but I know…she will forgive you. Goodbye Jake."- She left.

The tears were streaming down my face. The morphine was out of my system but I wasn´t crying from the pain. I knew that she would never forgive me.

I fell asleep thinking about my Gwen.

**Gwen POV**

I quietly entered his room. It was dark and you could barely see a thing. Jake was asleep. He was having trouble breathing and his body was on fire. I placed again the wet cloth on his forehead. He was burning up…the morphine was not in his system anymore. He was terrible. Sweat covered all of his body and the entire right side of his body was in series of braces.

His sculptural face was troubled. He was having a nightmare.

"Gwen, no please…"- he whispered. At first I thought he knew I was here and I stopped breathing but then I figured that he was having a nightmare…and I was a part of it.

"Shhh…everything will be all right."- I caressed his forehead innumerous times trying to calm him down. He didn´t calm down.

"No, no, NO!"- I jolted him.

"Jake, Jake wake up! Hey it was just a dream."- He woke up and he seemed surprised to see me here with him.

"Gwen, Hey…"- He smiled at me. His hot hand traced my face. It felt so good seeing him smile at me like he was happy to see me.

"I am so glad you are here with me. I was worried about you."- I never think that Jake was ever this sweet to me. I blushed and looked down.

"You were worried about me? Take a good look at yourself! I am the one who is worried about you!"- His smile brightened and I laughed and nodded my head.

"What?"- He asked me.

I sighed and looked down. Here goes nothing!

"I…I…I am so sorry Jake. This was my entire fault. If I wasn´t there than you wouldn´t be like this. I am terribly sorry…I…"

I was crying right now and he pushed me to him. Next thing I knew and we lay down in his tiny bed next to each other. My head rested in the crook of his neck and my hand rested over his heart. His strong arms were around my figure, comforting me and it should be the other way around.

"Gwen…I would die a thousand times…just to see you safe and sound."- I stopped crying and looked into his eyes. He was looking at me with such love, such adoration that I thought that I was in a dream. No correction…this is a dream. Jacob would never love me.

He was leaning towards me and his hot breath tickled my face. He was about to kiss me when I removed myself from his embrace. He looked hurt but I knew he will never choose me. He already made his choice and it wasn´t me.

"Thank you Jake I don´t know how can I ever repay you. Now if you please excuse me I have to go."- I stood up and I was about to walk away when he caught my arm. I looked into his pleading chocolate brown eyes and I sighed. I sat down on his bed and he was caressing my palms.

"Just please…stay with me."- When Jake said this I knew he wasn´t talking about right now. He wanted to stay with me! Me! And deep down I wanted to be with him…to stay with him forever. But he hurt me. He kissed Bella and he told her that he loved her.

"You don´t want me. Bella she…"

He nodded his head and took my hand.

"No. That was a mistake…I should have never kissed her."

"Like it was a mistake to kiss me?"- His breath hitched and I removed my hands from his grasp.

"I am sorry about that, but Gwen…"

"Jake. I will stay with you not because I want to…but because I feel obliged to do so."

Seeing Jake like this was killing me! It kills me to lie to him! The look on his face…it was like I have punched him in the guts. He gulped hardly and asked me:

"You don´t want to be with me?"- His voice was trembling. He was afraid with my answer…and I just think that right now was not the right time to answer. He needed to heal and I don´t want to hurt him when he is so fragile right now.

"I will get you some water."- I stood up and left to the kitchen. Billy was there on the phone.

"Yes ok, ok…Hey Gwen?"

"Yes Billy?"- He handed to me the phone.

"It´s Charlie…he wants to check up on you."- Oh no! I completely forgot about Uncle Charlie! Billy handed me the phone and I took a deep breath.

"Hello Uncle Charlie!"

"Gwendolyn Swan, do you have any idea how worried I have been? You didn´t give me a call, a warning, anything!"

"I am so sorry Uncle but Jake…Jacob got hurt and I just came here to check up on him. He is in pretty bad shape."

Charlie sighed.

"I know Poppy, Billy is so worried about Jake…but you should have told me something! It is so late and I was thinking the worst!"- What is he talking about? It is still early! I looked to the kitchen clock: 3 am.

"Oh my god! I didn´t see the time! I am really, really sorry!"

"I am just glad you are all right. I talked to Billy: you will spend the night there and tomorrow I will come and get you. Get some sleep. Bye Gwen, see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight!"- I hung up the phone and gave it to Billy. We went to the living room and I sat down on the sofa.

"Billy I am so sorry! I didn´t know it was this late and…"

"It is fine Gwen. You being here make my boy so much happier."- He smiled at me. I sighed.

"I doubt it…"

"Do you doubt imprinting, Gwen?"

"No, it is not that. I know that Jake will do everything in his power to keep me safe and that he cares about me but I feel like I am an obligation to him. I know that Jacob loves Bells, I know they are together so I don´t want to be on their way. I may be his imprint but Bella will be his first and only love."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I made a promise. He saved me and I will take care of him. Once he is fully recovered…I will never come in their way ever again."

A loud creaking noise filled the house. The wooden floor…it was creaking. I looked at Billy questionably…it must happen all of the time. This house is so old that it is a miracle that it still stands up on its own!

"Do you really think that you are an obligation to me?"

"Jacob son you shouldn´t be up!"- Billy´s voice was alarmed and I ran to Jacob. He was trying not to fall, but he was still too weak. I took his arm and placed it around my shoulders and his arms were around my waist. God he was so heavy!

"What are you doing up? The doc say that you should stay put for three days."- I placed him on his bed as gently as I could but I didn´t have the strength to do so. He hissed in pain.

"I am sorry…but you weight a ton!"- He smiled and laughed.

"That is all right…so are you going to answer my question?"- I averted my gaze from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen…just please."- His eyes were pleading for answers…answers that I couldn´t even decipher myself.

"Honestly Jake, yeah I do feel like I am an obligation, a curse to you. From the moment I met you I knew…that you wished I never existed in your life."

"No Gwen don´t ever, EVER think you are nothing to me, because you are everything to me! I want to be with you!"- Jake caressed my palm but I retracted my hand from his grasp and stood up. I needed a way out from this. This was too much for one day. Why was he doing this to me? I already knew he was with Bella…but why did he wanted to hurt me even more? This was unbearable!

"You…hurt me. Several times. But…if I told you that I don´t care about you…it would be untrue. I just can´t be with you. Not now."- His smile shattered into pieces and his warm eyes became harsh. Anger and betrayal filled his brown orbs. This was a goodbye. For good.

"I see…so you are just staying with me because you…pity me."

I was trying not to cry in front of him but it was so hard. My heart said that I should be with him forever but my head warned me to stay away from him. And this time I listened to my head.

"Yes."

"Just go."

I sighed and turned around. Before I closed the door I glanced at Jake one last time and said:

"Goodnight Jake."- He didn´t say a word. I closed the bedroom door and walked to the living room still processing our latest conversation. I sat down in the couch and I just couldn´t take it anymore: I cried and cried until I felt nothing but the emptiness of my heart.

**Jake POV**

Gwen and I, we were at La Push beach. She was wearing a beautiful beach dress and her dark brown long hair was down. Her bright blue eyes were shinning with such a light that I haven´t seen in a while. She was smiling at me and I was grinning at her. She was so beautiful.

It was a sunny day and we were together walking in the beach. I was kissing her when she pushed me away. My eyes widened. She wiggled her eyebrows and said:

"Better catch me first!"- She ran away from me but I ran faster and I caught her. I twirled her around and she laughed…her laugh was so intoxicating. We kissed and that is when it hit me. I am dead. We would never be together and this just seemed a figment of my imagination. I must have died when I was sleeping and now I am in heaven. Well I didn´t mind…I loved it here. To have her with me…that is all I could ever ask for.

Suddenly what it felt a magical day became a dark one. There was a group of leeches…the Volturi. They were looking at us intrigued. Gwen gasped and I was in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Ahahah…calm down my friend. We come in peace. You give us the girl and everything will be all right, unless…"

"Unless…?"- I daringly asked him, Aro.

"I will kill you."- He smiled. I couldn´t control my frivolous body and I shifted. I ran to my enemy's throat when a pang in my head formed.

"Pain."- The blond vampire, Jane, smiled at me and they captured Gwen, my Gwen. She was screaming and calling for me but I was helpless! I couldn´t do anything to save her!

"No, no, NO!"- Somebody was jolting me.

"Jake, Jake wake up! Hey it was just a dream."- I woke up and Gwen, she was okay. I was surprised to see her I thought that I have died. But I was alive! And she was here with me. I smiled. Seeing her made me feel so happy, so complete.

"Gwen, Hey…"- I caressed her ivory face. I don´t think I have ever been this happy to see her…how stupid I have been. She is the one!

"I am so glad you are here with me. I was worried about you."- She was surprised and she smiled and blushed. She was as red as a tomato and she was looking down. Her beating heart was hammering in her chest. I made her nervous!? I smirked.

"You were worried about me? Take a good look at yourself! I am the one who is worried about you!"- I was smiling so hard that it even hurts! She laughed and nodded her head. I looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I…I…I am so sorry Jake. This was my entire fault. If I wasn´t there than you wouldn´t be like this. I am terribly sorry…I…"- She was crying and all I could think about was that I needed to hold her. She shouldn´t blame herself…I did it because I wanted to. I wanted her to know that I will always be there for her…no matter what.

We lay down in my tiny bed next to each other. Her head rested in the crook of my neck and her hand over my heart. My arms circled her waist protectively. I could get used to this. We are meant to be I just…know it. And I know that she likes Seth but I will do everything to win her back!

"Gwen…I would die a thousand times…just to see you safe and sound."- She stopped crying and looked into my eyes. I wanted her to know that I really did care about her, more than Bella, more than anyone and I would do anything to be with her. I leaned closer to her and her beating heart was erratic. I smiled and our lips were inches apart. I closed my eyes but Gwen wasn´t there with me anymore.

She sighed and removed herself from my embrace. Why didn´t she want to be with me? I thought…

"Thank you Jake I don´t know how can I ever repay you. Now if you please excuse me I have to go."- She stood up and she was about to walk away when I caught her arm. I didn´t want to leave her side, ever again. I looked into her blue greenish eyes and she sighed. She sat down on my bed as I caressed her palms.

"Just please…stay with me."- I wanted to be hers. We belonged together and I just didn´t see Bella in the picture anymore…not after the battle. Her eyes they were so pure, so innocent and so truthful that I could just look at them forever.

"You don´t want me. Bella she…"- I gulped. I wished she hadn´t see me. I nodded my head and took her hand.

"No. That was a mistake…I should have never kissed her."

"Like it was a mistake to kiss me?"- Ouch. A pang filled my chest.

"I am sorry about that to but Gwen…"

"Jake. I will stay with you not because I want to…but because I feel obliged to do so."- She didn´t want to stay with me!? She was just staying because she felt guilty? It was like I got punched in the face.

I gulped hardly and asked her:

"You don´t want to be with me?"- My voice was trembling. I was afraid to know the answer. I patiently waited but she didn´t say a word.

"I will get you some water."- She stood up and left me.

GOD! Why does she never tell me the truth! I prefer to know at once the truth than to be suffering like this! I wanted to follow her to the kitchen, to demand answers but my body didn´t want to leave this godforsaken room. I grunted in desperation and hit my head in my pillow.

I took a deep breath and made myself get up. It hurts like hell! I supported my body and gave small steps to my bedroom door. My breathing was fast and my body was about to collapse at any moment.

I saw my father and Gwen talking in the living room.

"Do you doubt imprinting, Gwen?"

"No, it is not that. I know that Jake will do everything in his power to keep me safe and that he cares about me but I feel like I am an obligation to him. I know that Jacob loves Bells, I know they are together so I don´t want to be on their way. I may be his imprint but Bella will be his first and only love."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I made a promise. He saved me and I will take care of him. Once he is fully recovered…I will never come in their way ever again."- No. Can´t she see that I want to be with her? I don't want to be with Bella!

I tried to take a step forward and the wooden floor creaked.

"Do you really think that you are an obligation to me?"-Dad and Gwen turned their heads to my bedroom door. They both looked shocked seeing me up.

"Jacob son you shouldn´t be up!"- Dad´s voice was alarmed and Gwen ran to me. I was trying not to fall, but I was still too weak. She took my arm and placed it around her shoulders and my arms automatically were around her waist. She was having trouble carrying me!

"What are you doing up? The doc say that you should stay put for three days."- She placed me on my bed as gently as she could but I was too heavy. I hissed in pain. She gave me an apologetically look.

"I am sorry…but you weight a ton!"- I smiled and laughed.

"That is all right…so are you going to answer my question?"- She wasn´t looking at me and her heart beat was faster.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen…just please."- I was pleading her and when she looked at me she was defeated. Gwen sighed and nodded her head.

"Honestly Jake yeah I do feel like I am an obligation…a curse to you. From the moment I met you I knew that you wished I didn´t exist."

"No Gwen don´t ever, EVER think you are nothing to me, because you are everything to me! I want to be with you!"- I caressed her palm but she immediately stood up.

"You…hurt me. Several times. But…if I told you that I don´t care about you…it would be untrue. I just can´t be with you. Not now."- My plastered smile fell. I knew it! She was with Seth! Anger and betrayal filled my soul and I couldn´t even look at her without feeling devastated.

"I see…so you are just staying with me because you…pity me."

She was trying not to cry in front of me but the tears were already streaming down her face. She wiped them off and I gulped.

"Yes."

"Just go."

She sighed and turned around. Before she closed the door I glanced at her one last time and she said:

"Goodnight Jake."- I didn´t say a word and as she was closing the bedroom door and walked away from my life all I could think about was how stupid I have been this past few weeks and how could I watch her love somebody else besides me? We belong…belonged together.

* * *

**Please don´t hate me! Their relationship is still very weak and I think that they need to know each other better. Do you agree/disagree?**

**READ & REVIEW :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty!

I am really happy with this chapter but if you disagree let me know! :P

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ding Dong!"- The doorbell rang and I grunted. It´s morning, PEOPLE! I wish to sleep in peace! I am not really a morning person. I looked around and I didn´t see my bedroom. Instead I was in Jake´s living room. Oh…that´s right I stayed the night. The doorbell rang again and I answered it.

"Took you long enough! Good morning!"- Charlie was smiling at me and I stared at him.

"Really Uncle Charlie? Really?"- I grunted in despair and he laughed. He came in and I closed the front door.

"Oh I completely forgot! You are a nag in the morning!"

"I am certainly not a nag!"- My voice rose and he gave me an "_I told you so!"_ look. I rolled my eyes and whispered:

"Whatever…"

I prepared breakfast for me and for Jacob. I wonder how he is. Is he thinking about me? Is he any better? I sighed.

I was making scrambled eggs and the bacon was frying when Billy came to the kitchen and gave my uncle a hug.

"Charlie! What a surprise!"- He returned the hug and handed a bouquet of flowers to Billy. My eyebrows rose but I didn´t say a word. He started blushing and Billy eyed him curiously:

"It is for the boy, OK Gwen?"- His face was red as a tomato and I couldn´t hold myself. A laugh escaped from my mouth and soon enough Billy was laughing along.

"So how is he Billy?"- Billy´s face became graver and I stopped laughing. He sighed deeply.

"The worse is over but he is still pretty shaken."

"Yeah I imagine Billy. If this had happened to Bells or Gwen I would be so worried."- Charlie placed his hand on Billy´s shoulder and comforted him- "He will be all right Billy. You will see!"

Billy nodded but his face wasn´t very convincing.

"Billy? Did doctor Carlisle come yesterday? He said he would come back to administrate another dose of morphine…"- I asked Billy.

"Yes he came yesterday but you were already sleeping. I think it was 4 am if I am correct."

"Oh, Ok."- I smiled and he attentively looked at me.

"Gwen you should see Jake. He is probably waiting for you."- My eyes widened and I was looking for a way out.

"Oh sorry but Charlie and I we should get going!"

"Nonsense Gwen! You should stay for lunch!"- Billy sweetly said. I looked at Charlie terrified but he didn´t budge.

"I am not in a hurry Gwen and besides you should give these flowers to Jake!"

They both looked at me than at each other grinning. Something was up!

"OK what is going on?"- I crossed my arms and leaned against the kitchen stand.

"Well Gwen a little birdie told me that you and Jake are more than acquaintances."- My uncle wiggled his eyebrows and I knew what he was thinking.

"WHAT?"- I yelled at him.

"Well now I know why you turned poor Seth down! You should have told me that you and Jacob are a couple!"

I blushed fiercely and looked down. God! Did he really need to embarrass me ALL the time!?

I yanked the bouquet from Charlie´s hands and gave them a death glare. They were laughing!

"You will regret this! You are so dead!"- I passed by them and grabbed the food tray for Jacob.

His door was closed. Should I knock on the door? I knocked on the door but I didn´t hear any response. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jacob was still asleep but he looked so much better. His body wasn´t trembling and he wasn´t sweating anymore. His face seemed tired but the pain was gone from his features. I never thought he could be this peaceful sleeping. I brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and he stirred. My breath hitched. Oh god, he is waking up!

His beautiful brown eyes opened but I think he was so drowsy that he didn´t even noticed me. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep again. I exhaled feeling more at ease when his eyes were wide open and he stood up, shocked to see me here.

"What are you doing here?"

He was already healed!? Yesterday he was a rack and today he is walking like nothing ever happened! Unbelievable.

"Ha…I…breakfast."- I pointed out to the breakfast tray. What is wrong with me? I look like a robot talking to him! What a dork!

His features softened and his upper lip twitched up.

"You made me breakfast?"

"It is the least that I could do."

"Oh, right."- He forced a smile and walked over to the tray. He brought it to bed and sat down but I was still standing up. He picked up the bouquet and his eyebrows rose:

"Flowers?"

"My Uncle is here and he brought you flowers! Yeah I know…weird!"- We both laughed and he frowned.

"Charlie is here?"

"Yeah he is picking me up."- His smile disappeared and he looked down. I sighed and looked away.

"Oh so you are going…"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Save it Gwen! If you don´t want to be here than there is the door! You can go whenever you want!"- He yelled at me and I was stunned by his outburst.

I couldn´t say a word. Maybe because I didn´t know what to say. I shifted my feet uncomfortably and there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"- Charlie opened the door and looked at me and then at Jake- "Is everything all right with the lovebirds?"- He smiled at me and I slapped my forehead in despair.

"Gwen was just leaving."- He seemed upset. Yesterday he wanted me out of here and now he is mad that I am leaving!? Weird!

"Oh Jacob we are staying for lunch! Hasn´t she told you?"- Charlie asked Jacob like it was the simplest thing in the world. I kept looking down all the time afraid to see the look on his face.

"I thought you were leaving…"- I faced him and he was looking at me with a frowned concentrated look…like he was looking for some kind of answer.

"Well I am not leaving right now, but soon…"

"Gwen if you would like you can stay here with Jake, just no funny business while I am gone missy!"

I was blushing crimson and looking down. I could even hear my heart beat! I looked at Jacob and he looked the same! I slightly smiled and he snickered.

"I don´t think so…"

"She can stay here as long as she wants Charlie! We will behave I give you my word!"- I gaped at him like a fish and his arms circled my waist! And I let the bastard have his way! I think I was so shocked that I was in some kind of trance! I couldn´t speak, couldn´t move and all I could think about was how nice it felt to be so close to Jacob.

"All right then! I will let you kids alone!"- He smiled at me and then nodded at Jake. He closed the door and something snapped inside of me.

"What was that?"- I asked him.

"What?"- He innocently asked me.

"You practically told my uncle that we are a couple!"

He grinned at me and laughed lightly. He didn´t answer me and ate his breakfast in silence, blissfully happy.

"Hello? Jacob?"- I waved my hand in front of him trying to get his attention. I sat down next to him; he looked at me and said:

"This is really good!"

"You have got to be kidding me! Why did you tell my uncle that we are a couple? You know your father and my uncle must be already planning our wedding!"

He grinned and laughed at my worried expression.

"I like that idea…our wedding!"- His smile was even bigger and brighter and I smacked his head.

"Ouch! Watch it! I am injured!"- He grunted.

"You know I don´t think you are that bad! You seem fine to me!"- I smiled sweetly to him and he gave me a death glare.

"Maybe Doctor Carlisle gave you last night too much morphine! Yesterday you couldn´t even look at me and now you look at me like a cute puppy. What made you change your mind?"

He slowly approached to me and I thought he was going to kiss me. Our faces were inches close and he closed his eyes. He was so warm that involuntary I closed my eyes too. He leaned a bit closer (if that was even possible!) but I didn´t feel his lips touching mine. Instead his hot breath was tickling my ear.

"You. I am going to fight for you and in time you will see…you won´t be able to resist me."- He whispered in my ear and kissed lightly my earlobe. I shivered in delight and my heartbeat was erratic.

"LET`S EAT!"- Billy yelled. We both jumped…I guess we didn´t see that coming. We both looked at each other and I wanted to slap myself! How could I just give in to Jacob? I was supposed to be mad at him!

He opened the door for me and I walked outside. He closed the door and led me to the kitchen. His hand was in my back and I just couldn't stop flushing!

"Hey kids! Gwen, are you all right?"- Charlie asked me worried

"Yes why?"- I laughed nervously.

"You are so red. Do you have a fever?"

That only made me blush even harder and Jake´s arms roamed to my waist. I was shocked and he smirked!

"OK THIS HAS TO STOP!"- I yanked Jake´s arms from my body-"We are NOT a couple!"- I said to Billy and Charlie while pointing at us- "And YOU mister! Keep your hands off of me!"

"You are so cute when you are angry!"- Jacob said. Did he get a brainwash or something? He was totally whipped!

Billy and Charlie laughed at us and I just stood there in awe. What the hell is going on?

I grunted frustrated and I sat down in the table:

"Let´s just eat."

We ate in silence in the round table. Charlie was next to me and next to Charlie was Billy. Jacob was in front of me with a wide smile. I just rolled my eyes in frustration. I can´t even be mad at him!

We finished eating and I cleaned the plates. When the work was done I asked Charlie if we could go home.

"What are you talking about? Didn´t you tell that you were going to stay here?"

"NO! I want to GO!"- I yelled exalted. Nobody said anything and I rolled my eyes! It is becoming a habit!

My uncle and Jacob exchanged glances and nobody answered me. I needed to get out of here!

"I am going out."- I said. I walked outside the red small house trying to get away from this crazy people but Jacob was following me.

"Where are you going?"- Jacob asked me. This is becoming really creepy!

"I am going to Darcie´s!"

I sped up my pace to Darcie´s house. Her house was just around the corner and I needed some space from Jacob. He looked like a changed man!

**Jacob POV**

I tried sleeping but I couldn´t. I tossed and turned but my eyes didn´t want to close. I heard a small knock on my door.

"Gwen?"- I whispered.

"No Jacob. It is Carlisle."- All my hopes vanished when I saw the pale vampire walking into my room.

"Oh it is you."

"I am sorry that I didn´t come anytime sooner."

"It is all right…but why are you here doc?"

"I need to give you another shot of morphine. You must be in pain."

"I am in pain but not physically."- I sighed and looked at the living room where Gwen was sleeping peacefully. Carlisle looked at Gwen than at me and gave me sad smile.

He gave me the shot and I took a deep breath.

"You know Jacob…can I give you an advice?"- I warily watched him and nodded.

"Yeah shore, what?"

"She will come around…you just have to give her time and space."

"Yeah right."- I blurted annoyed by his advice. Great advice doc!

"You know it may be impossible to imagine…but I passed through a similar situation."- He laughed slightly remembering whatever he was thinking.

"Doubtful."

"When I turned into a vampire I was reckless. All I could think about was… blood. Back at that time I was already married to my Esme. I didn´t want to hurt her so I ran away. I wanted to learn to control myself so I could be with her forever. But then I realized…she didn´t have forever. I did. That is why I turned her. I needed to be with her. She is my rock. Without her…I am nothing."- He smiled at me.

"She was so mad at me when she found out that I turned her that she tried to kill me!"- My eyes widened. Esme, killing someone? I always thought that she was the most tamed of them all! But I guess everyone has a dark side.

"Do you want to know how I won her back?"

"Yes."- I looked involuntary to Gwen and Carlisle smiled once he saw me looking at her.

"I never stopped fighting for her. I was a pain in the ass but I gave her the only thing that she really deserved."- Carlisle smiled.

"And what was that?"

"Love."- He looked at Gwen and I knew why he told me this story: I should never give up on Gwen. She is my imprint and I will be hers forever! She just needed someone to open her eyes. And that someone was me! Nothing was over yet! I smirked.

"Well I have to go. Good luck Jacob!"- He stood up and waved a goodbye.

"Carlisle!"- I called him and he turned around.

"Thank you."- I said.

Carlisle nodded and left. He gave me hope. Maybe we could still be together. I just needed to win her trust back!

I woke up feeling drowsy. Damn morphine! Somebody caressed a strand of my hair. I tried opening my eyes but I was still feeling so weak! When I finally opened my eyes I saw Gwen. I was so shocked to see her in my room that I immediately stood up. She was so nervous seeing me so tense. She looked so scared like I would rip her head out at any minute!

"What are you doing here?"

"Ha…I…breakfast."- She pointed out to a breakfast tray. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, toasts and an orange juice. I was so hungry and it smelled delicious! She was nervous!?

"You made me breakfast?"- I smiled at her and she shyly nodded.

"It is the least that I could do."

"Oh, right."

I walked over to the tray and brought it to bed. I sat down but she was still standing up. I picked up a bouquet of flowers and my eyebrows rose:

"Flowers?"

"My Uncle is here and he brought you flowers! Yeah I know…weird!"- We both laughed and I frowned.

"Charlie is here?"

"Yeah he is picking me up."- When I heard this and my smile collapsed. She was leaving me! But she said she would only leave me when I was completely healed!

"Oh so you are going…"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"- She tried lightning up the mood but something snapped inside of me when she asked me about my wellbeing.

"Save it Gwen! If you don´t want to be here than there is the door! You can go whenever you want!"- I yelled at her and she looked stunned by my outburst. Crap! I shouldn´t have yelled at her! I need to win her back not scare her away! Way to go Jacob!

She shifted her feet while looking down when we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"- Charlie opened the door and looked at Gwen and then at me- "Is everything all right with the lovebirds?"- He smiled at Gwen and she slapped her forehead in despair.

"Gwen was just leaving."- My voice was a bit harsh but I was angry with the thought of her going away.

"Oh Jacob we are staying for lunch! Hasn´t she told you?"- Charlie asked me and my smile widened. JACKPOT! Gwen kept looking down all the time and she was blushing.

"I thought you were leaving…"- I asked her and she looked at me. I was hoping she would say that after all she would stay with me but she wasn´t very easy to read.

"Well I am not leaving right now, but soon…"

"Gwen if you would like you can stay here with Jake, just no funny business while I am gone missy!"

She was blushing crimson and looking down. Does Charlie think that we are a couple? From the looks that Gwen gave me I took that as a yes. She looked at me and I was just as flushed as she was! She slightly smiled and I snickered.

"I don´t think so…"- She was going to say no! This was my chance! Before she could say no I interrupted her.

"She can stay here as long as she wants Charlie! We will behave I give you my word!"- She gaped at me and I circled her waist. I kind like this new game! I grinned and she didn´t budge! She was so stunned by my actions that she froze.

"All right then! I will let you kids alone!"- He smiled at Gwen and then nodded at me. He closed the door and Gwen untangled herself from me.

"What was that?"- She asked me.

"What?"- I innocently asked her.

"You practically told my uncle that we are a couple!"

I grinned at her and laughed. I liked it: _we are a couple!_ I sat down and ate my breakfast in silence, happy to know that she would stay here with me!

"Hello? Jacob?"- She waved her hand in front of me trying to get my attention. She sat down next to me; I looked at her and said:

"This is really good!"

Something inside Gwen triggered. She yelled at me.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why did you tell my uncle that we are a couple? You know, your father and my uncle must be already planning our wedding!"

I grinned and laughed at her worried expression. She looked so darn sexy when she was mad.

"I like that idea…our wedding!"- My smile was even bigger and brighter. Thinking about the day that she would become Mrs. Black…I sighed when she smacked my head and that woke me up from daydreaming.

"Ouch! Watch it! I am injured!"

"You know I don´t think you are that bad! You seem fine to me!"- She smiled sweetly at me and I gave her a death glare.

"Maybe Doctor Carlisle gave you last night too much morphine! Yesterday you couldn´t even look at me and now you look at me like a cute puppy. What made you change your mind?"

The talk I shared with doc really opened my eyes. She needed to trust me again, to know that I will be there for her no matter what.

I slowly approached her and her beating heart was speeding up. Our faces were inches close and I closed my eyes. She also closed her eyes to my contentment. I wanted to drive her insane…maybe she would see what she was missing. I leaned even closer and her eyes were still closed. She wasn´t breathing and she was nervous but with a smirk on her face. My head traveled to her ear and I whispered:

"You. I am going to fight for you and in time you will see…you won´t be able to resist me."- I whispered in my ear and kissed lightly her earlobe. She shivered in delight and gasped.

"LET`S EAT!"- Billy yelled. We both jumped and looked at each other. She was red as a tomato and her lips seemed swollen. I just wanted to kiss her so much in that moment…but I needed to restrain myself.

I opened the door for her and she walked outside. I closed the door and led me to the kitchen. My hand was roaming her back and she just couldn't stop flushing!

"Hey kids! Gwen, are you all right?"- Charlie asked me worried

"Yes why?"- She laughed nervously.

"You are so red. Do you have a fever?"- I smirked. I made her nervous!

That only made her blush even harder and I securely held her waist. She was shocked and I smirked!

"OK THIS HAS TO STOP!"- She yanked my arms from her body and I pouted. She wasn´t in my arms anymore-"We are NOT a couple!"- She said to Billy and Charlie while pointing at us- "And YOU mister! Keep your hands off of me!"

"You are so cute when you are angry!"- I said. She was so mad once I said this!

Billy and Charlie laughed at us and she just stood there in awe. She grunted frustrated and she sat down in the table:

"Let´s just eat."

We ate in silence in the round table. She was in front of me. I wished she was next to me but she needed time to cool off, or else I would be kicked out of her life. I threw her a wide smile and she just rolled her eyes but she had a small smiled in her lips. So she wasn´t mad with me after all!

We finished eating and Gwen cleaned the plates. When the work was done she asked Charlie if they could go home.

"What are you talking about? Didn´t you tell that you were going to stay here?"- Charlie asked Gwen.

"NO! I want to GO!"- She yelled exalted. Nobody said anything and I was begging for Charlie not to take her. He looked at me and he saw me so desperate that he nodded to me and didn´t say a word.

"I am going out."- Gwen said. She walked outside my house and I followed her.

"Where are you going?"- I asked her.

"I am going to Darcie´s!"- She yelled and ran off to Darcie Westwood house. She was a nice girl and I knew her since we were toddlers. We were actually good friends when we were kids but then high school came and we drifted apart.

I sighed and entered back at the house. Maybe I was a bit possessive towards her!?

Billy and Charlie were watching football and I sat down next to my dad.

"Dad, do you think that was too much for her to handle?"- They stopped watching TV and looked at me bewildered.

"Jacob no offense but you won´t win her back if you are ALWAYS after her. Give the girl some space!"- Dad said and Charlie nodded.

"Charlie could you tell me something about her?"

Charlie was uncomfortable with my answer and he rubbed his neck nervously:

"Well Jacob, hum…let me see. She loves camellias, especially red ones. And her favorite color is blue!"

"Thank you Charlie! You have helped me more than you know!"- I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Jake there may be some rules if you are dating my niece."

"Ha…we are not technically dating…yet."- I nervously said.

"Oh I thought that you two were together."

"I really want to be with her but she doesn´t really trust me. I must win her confidence again."

"I see. Well good luck with that! Gwen is very stubborn but she has one of the kindest hearts!"- He smiled thinking about Gwen. It was true: she has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. I was going to rest a bit in my room when Charlie called me.

"Yes?"- I asked him.

"If you two end up together…treat her well Jake."

"I will Charlie. I promise."

And that was a promise I wanted to keep.

**Gwen POV**

I knocked on the front door but nobody answered. I knocked again and again when one angry Darcie opened the door

"I don´t want to change my mind Mrs. Call!"- She yelled and I laughed. She opened the door and seemed surprised to see me instead of Mrs. Call, whoever that was…

"Oh, Gwen Hi! I haven´t seen you in days! Is everything all right?"- Darcie hugged me tightly and I hugged her back smiling at my friend.

"I need to talk to someone. My life is crazy and I need a crazy friend to help me out!"

"Well you came to the right place. Come in!"- I laughed and walked inside. We went to her kitchen where Darcie´s mom was reading a magazine.

"Oh Gwen hello! It is so good to see you!"- She shook my head and smiled.

"You too Mrs. Westwood!

"So tell me how everything is?"- She asked me and I rubbed my neck nervously. I really didn't want to confide my secrets to Darcie´s mom!

"Mom we are going to my room now. Bye!"- Darcie was my savior! I really didn´t want to talk to anybody besides her!

Darcie´s room was spacious. I really loved her room. Her closet was HUGE as well as her bed. She had a small wooden table next to a large window that had an amazing view of the ocean.

We sat down in her bed.

"Sorry about my mom. She can be sometimes a bit nosy!"

"It´s fine and thanks for saving me!"- She laughed.

"No problem! So tell me. What´s up?"- She asked me.

"It´s a long story…"- I sighed.

"Well we do have the entire afternoon so go ahead. Shoot!"

"The reason I came here was because of Jake."- She eyed me curiously.

"As in Jacob? Jacob Black?"- Her smile widened and she wiggled her eyebrows.

I nodded.

"I knew something was going on between you two!"

"It is not like that! Well, maybe…"

"Gwen you are KILLING ME! Tell me the details!"

"We kissed and it was…nice. But he…kissed Bella and he told her that he loved her."- Her smile fell as I was explaining the story.

"What a jerk! We hate him!"

"I can´t really hate him…"

"Well why not Gwen? The last think that we need is another Aaron in your life."- I shivered when I thought about Aaron.

"He was the one that saved me from Aaron, you know?"

"Yes but he was also the one that broke your heart! INNUMEROUS TIMES!"- My friend yelled at me trying to put some sense in my head but I was too stubborn.

"…And then he got hurt last night because of me, and he has been so sweet to me that I just…can´t be mad at him."- I looked down ashamed.

"What happened?"- She asked concerned. Well I couldn´t say that a freaking vampire crushed his bones! Oh and by the way, he is a shape shifter and imprinted on me! A witch!

"Ha…we were in the forest and a bear was going to attack me and he saved me. He got hurt, pretty bad and I blamed myself."

"Why you were in the forest?"- She asked me curiously.

"Darcie can we just skip that part? I really don´t want to explain the details. I just need an advice."

She sighed and nodded.

"Well you said he has been sweet to him? How sweet are we talking about?"

"Today he didn´t stop looking at me and holding me and saying all those goofy stuff that an actual couple says to each other! It was so annoying!"

Darcie laughed once I said this and I warily asked her what was wrong.

"Gwen he is totally playing with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"He is trying to seduce you…so that you won´t be mad at him and then he will win you again!"

His plan struck me.

"That little sneaky bastard!"

"You know…you should do the same to Jacob."

"Are you saying that I should seduce HIM?"- My eyes widened and she laughed and nodded.

"…Or maybe somebody else!"- She arched an eyebrow. Sneaky Darcie!

"Darcie you are a genius! Thank you! He will be so mad that he will stop this nonsense!"- I hugged her and she laughed. But deep down, I kind like the attention I was receiving from Jake!

We went downstairs and I said goodbye to Darcie´s mom. It is beginning to get late and Jake will get worried….I mean UNCLE CHARLIE!

The doorbell rang and Darcie opened the door. A woman in her forty´s smiled at us. She was from the reservation: her dark russet color and her dark long hair and brown eyes reminded me of Embry, particularly her eyes.

"Mrs. Call! What are you doing here?"- Darcie´s face was priceless. She didn´t really liked this woman? That was odd: she was such a sweet girl! Darcie was such a carefree, kind person that I never thought she could not like someone!

"Oh sweetie I have been calling your house but nobody answers! And today I went here many times but nobody answered the door."

"Oh yeah that is right! The doorbell is broken so we can´t hear."

"And the phone?"- She asked Darcie suspiciously.

"We forgot to pay the phone bills."- She answered too quickly.

"Hello my name is Gwendolyn Swan."- I raised my hand and Mrs. Call shook it.

"Ah yes I have heard about you. Jacob´s sweetheart? He is such a good boy! Well what I was about to ask Darcie is also for you I guess! We are throwing a party at La Push Beach and there will be food, games and a big bonfire. Would you like to come?"

Darcie and I looked at each other.

"We don´t know, perhaps…"- I said to her but I was interrupted.

"Excellent! Tomorrow at 8 pm! Sharp! Goodbye Girls!"- She walked away and drove away from Darcie´s place.

We were still shocked.

"Darcie what just happened?"

"I don´t know."

We looked at each other and I asked her:

"She seems familiar to me."

"She is Embry´s mom. You may know him."

"Oh yeah! He is really nice!"

"More like a pain in the ass! He is such a jerk to me!"- Her face was disgusted.

"Embry? But he is such a sweet guy!"

"I don´t know why but he gets in my nerves! I have known Embry since we were kids and he would always prank me! One day he took my skirt off when I was six and I promised from that day forward I would hate him for ETERNITY!"- Wow she was dead serious! Today I got to see a completely different side of Darcie. She actually hated someone!

"Whoa Darcie, chill!"

"There is no way that I am going to that party tomorrow! They just invite my family to these parties because we live in the reservation! We are not even Quileute! I mean look at me: I am as pale as a freaking vampire!"- I laughed. She is so hilarious!

"We are going and that´s it. Call Rox and we will go together."

"And why would we go with you? You are just going to spend time with your sweetheart!"

"Exactly! Tomorrow I am going to put my plan to the test! And I need you! Please?"- I grinned and she understood what I meant. She gave in and accepted my offer. She grunted in despair and said:

"You will pay for this Gwendolyn!"

"Maybe you and Embry might end up together!"- I winked and her smile fell and she pretended she was vomiting.

"Oh my god I am going to throw up!"

I laughed and walked outside her house.

"Bye Darcie. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye traitor!"- She smiled sweetly and hugged me.

She closed her front door and I walked again to my prison! I just hoped that Charlie would still be there! I knocked on the door several times and Billy answered.

"Oh hello Gwen. Come in!"

"Thank you Billy…but I rather not. Is Charlie here?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Come in."- I reluctantly entered his house and I saw Charlie asleep in the couch snoring as usual. I laughed and shook his elbow. He didn´t wake up.

"Uncle Charlie."- I whispered.

"Hum…"- He grunted.

"Can we go home?"- He didn´t respond so I yelled at him.

"CHARLIE!"- He was so scared that he fell down the couch and he was on the floor. Jacob ran to the living room and appeared.

"Gwen? I was sleeping!"

"Well I can see that! Can we please go?"- I pleaded him and he nodded. I thanked him and helped him get up.

"Why are you going?"- Jacob grabbed my elbow and I looked into his eyes.

"I need to sleep, eat and shower…and I can´t to do all of those things here."

"Shore you can!"- He said like it was the easiest thing in the world. This is not my home!

"JAKE! Space, please!"- He let go of my arm and he nodded. Finally he understood! He was disappointed and I being the stupid person asked:

"Are you going to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Yeah how did you…?"

"Embry´s mom invited me and Darcie for the party. I guess I will see you tomorrow Jake."- I said goodbye to Billy and thanked him for his hospitality. Jake and I gave an awkward hug. He held me too strongly and I couldn´t breathe.

"Jake. Can´t. Breathe!"- He looked at me and he didn´t held on to me so tightly but he never let me go. His head rested on top of mine and he kissed my head and whispered:

"I will see you tomorrow."- I shivered and nodded.

Charlie looked at us intrigued and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and walked away from Jake.

"Let´s just go. And lose the grin Uncle!"- He laughed and we got in his police car. I was getting in the car when Jake yelled at me.

"Hey Gwen!?"

"Yeah?"

"I will pick you up tomorrow at seven o´clock!"

"Ok! Wait WHAT!? NO!"

He laughed and walked inside his house! THAT LITTLE! ARGH! I closed my door with a loud thud and Charlie eyed me warily.

"Are you ok?"

"He is driving me crazy!"- I yelled at Charlie and he was stunned by my outburst. I calmed myself down and apologized to Charlie.

"Hey it´s ok but Jake is a pretty stubborn boy."

"So am I"- I grinned.

"Ok what are you up to?"

"Nothing!"- I tried my best innocent smile but failed. I was never really good at lying, especially my uncle!

"Don´t hurt the poor boy, Gwen."

"Why not? He hurt me first!"- I yelled and the rest of the ride home was silent.

I could see my house. Finally home sweet home! I got out of the car quickly and walked inside. I never thought I would come back again!

I smiled looking around my house but my smile faded once I saw Bella and Edward in the kitchen. She looked at me and she smiled. I attempted to smile at her but the wounds were still too fresh. I don´t think that we will be the same ever again. Edward nodded and hugged me. I was stunned! He has never deliberately hugged me!

"How are you Gwen?"- He looked concerned. He was trying to read my mind but I didn´t want him to know about yesterday. So I blocked my thoughts and he grunted.

"Fine."- I smiled at him and nodded at Bella and ran upstairs to take my well deserved shower.

When I was finally clean I put on my pajama and ran downstairs. Bella, Edward and Charlie were sitting in the couch and uncle was distressed! His face was in shades of red and as the time went by he became purple! I was already thinking he was going to have a heart attack. But then he laughed!

"Charlie, are you ok?"- I asked him and he nodded and laughed again.

"Your cousin is getting married Poppy! But wait…are you pregnant?"

"No dad I am not pregnant."- Bella blushed and looked down. Edward´s hands were around her waist and he smiled at me.

"Ok then! Be safe."- He grinned and as he was walking beside me I nodded my head no.

"What Gwen? I am just being a dad!"- Edward smiled and I mentally apologized. He nodded and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Congratulations guys."- Bella seemed surprised that I was talking to her. I hugged Ed and reluctantly hugged Bella. It was an awkward hug but this must be one of the happiest days of her life: to know that someone loves you and wants to stay with you forever! So I could hate her tomorrow…right?

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow!"- Edward kissed Bella and we heard someone clearing his throat: Charlie. Bella blushed and I laughed.

Edward nodded at my uncle and gave me a quick hug. I said goodbye and he left. I forgot to ask Edward about Victoria so I mentally said to him: _Tell me everything you know about Victoria. Did she really kill my parents? I will see you tomorrow Ed!_

I was not expecting any answer because he was already gone. I just hoped he listened to me!

"Gwen can we talk?"- Bella asked me.

"Bells I had the most tiring day…I just want to sleep. Tomorrow, ok?"- She nodded and her eyes were downcast. I sighed and went upstairs.

She called me and I turned around.

"Yes?"

"The offer still stands. You are still my maid of honor."- She smiled and I smiled at her. Maybe things could get better in time.

* * *

**Jake+Gwen or Seth+Gwen?**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey!

I didn´t update sooner and I am so sorry to keep you waiting! I hope that you had a merry xmas and a happy new year!

Do you have any idea for a title? It is for my sequel and I am open to suggestions :)

BYE

R & R

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

The phone rang continuously but he didn´t pick up.

"Come on pick up the phone!"- I cursed to my phone but still nobody answered. When I thought he wasn´t going to answer, I heard Seth voice.

"Hello?"

"Seth, hey it´s…Gwen."

"Gwen? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah everything is fine. And you?"

"Super."

The silence was so heavy that I could hear his deep breathes on the other side of the line.

"Seth can we take a walk on the beach or something? We need to talk."

"Ok. I will pick you up at three o´clock in the afternoon. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I will see you. Bye."

"Goodbye."

This battle completely ruined my friendship with Seth. Or should I say it was Jacob who ruined our friendship. But I wanted to make things right again. Losing my best friend would be so painful. I just couldn´t bear it.

I sat down on the couch and I turned the TV on. I was not really paying attention. Sometimes I tuned the TV on just to zap through the channels. Yeah that is how bored I am!

Somebody knocked on the door. I expected Bella to open up the door but she was upstairs. She mustn´t have heard it and Charlie was working today, as usual.

I opened the door and it was Edward.

"Good morning Gwen."- He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Good morning Ed. I am going to call Bella."- I turned around and walked away from him but he caught my arm.

"I am not here because of her. I am here because of you. Don´t you remember?"- I glared at him unsure of what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Yesterday you said you wanted some answers…about your parents and Victoria."- My eyes widened and I made room so that he could walk inside.

We sat down next to each other on the couch and to be quite honest I was scared. Why did I have the feeling that I knew her from somewhere else? Why did she kill my parents? So many questions surfaced through my mind and Edward face was in total concentration. His amber eyes bore into mine.

"God it is awful not to hear your thoughts! With Bella it is the same but you are able to control which makes me even madder at you!"- He grunted and I laughed slightly.

"Sorry. It has become a habit!"- I apologetically said to him.

"That is all right."- He tried to smile but his eyes were so sad, so empty.

"Edward you are scaring me. Tell me."- I place my hand gently on his cold hand and he took my hand into his own. He sighed heavily and looked down.

"Sometimes, I wish I couldn´t hear other peoples thoughts."- He looked like he was about to cry but vampires couldn´t cry. They are dead. They don´t feel nothing. But seeing Edward like this scared me. He was one of the strongest supernatural creatures I have ever met, besides from the wolves, and seeing him like this so vulnerable made me think about my fragile mortal life.

"Ed. Please I am begging you. Tell me!"- I raised my voice and he looked up to me. I was pleading him to tell me the truth.

He cleared his throat and I prepared myself for the worst.

"Gwen it is true. She killed your foster parents."

I held my tears and asked him why she did it.

"This may come as a shock but she knew you and your biological. They were somehow friends, allies."- He was shocked when he said this but I wasn´t. I knew she had a familiar face!

"You know, when I saw her for the first time it was like I have met her before. Like in a dream or something…"- I quietly said.

"I can assure you Gwen. It is not a dream."

"But how Victoria is related to my birth parents? And why did she kill my foster parents?"- I asked him.

"I don´t know why she killed your foster parents but I know why she was related to your birth parents. This may come as a shock…."

"Spit it out Edward!"- I asked him angrily. My patience was wearing thin!

He sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes

"Your mother, your birth mother she was a witch as well as your father. They were so happy and they were even happier when you were born! But then they met...Victoria. Your father immediately understood that Victoria was dangerous! To you and to both of them! But your mother…became obsessed of becoming a vampire! To be able to live forever and have magical powers would make her the most powerful person in the world! So she left with Victoria and she turned your mother into a vampire. Your father took care of you and three years later you mom came back to your life. She was hopeless. She thought if she turned into a vampire she would be a vampire and a witch. But that is just impossible!"

"A vampire takes life, a witch gives life. You can´t be both."- I whispered in awe.

"Exactly. She begged for your father´s forgiveness but he was worried about your safety so one night he drove to your foster parent´s house and explained everything. When he returned home without you, your mother…she was angry and wild and…"- He looked downcast and worried about my reaction.

"And?"- I pressured him.

"She killed him. Gwen, your father…he was a good man. I am so sorry!"- He caressed my cheek but I didn´t feel anything. I was numb, empty.

"What about my vampire mom? Is she alive?"

"I don´t know. Sorry."

I was trying not to cry but the pain was too much. He patted my shoulder affectionately but I needed a hug. I crushed my body into Edward´s and held him. He remained stiff and silent but after a few minutes he relaxed and gave me a warm hug.

He kissed my head in a brotherly way and said he was so sorry. I cleaned my wet face and nodded.

"I just don´t understand why. Why my mom killed my dad? And why did she want to be a vampire?"- He nodded negatively and all my hopes vanished. I sighed defeated.

"Well thanks anyway…I just want to know the truth you know?"

"Yeah, maybe you should talk to your Grandma. She may have some answers."- He advised me and I thanked him.

We stood up and I led him to the front door when Bella rushed downstairs.

"Edward?"

"Good morning Bella!"- He kissed her on the lips and she looked at me questionably.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to talk to Gwen."- Edward smiled at me and Bella circled her hands in his waist possessively.

"What about?"- She asked sweetly to him and before Edward could say something I answered:

"It has nothing to do with you Bella."- I answered harshly but I just didn´t want to confess this to Bella.

I mentally pleaded Edward. _Please Edward don´t tell her anything. I am begging you!_

He didn´t say a word. He simply nodded and I knew he understood my thoughts. I exhaled and smiled at him.

"I should be going. Goodbye Bella. Gwen."- He kissed Bella on the forehead and nodded at me as he was walking outside the house.

Bella and I stood awkwardly in front of each other staring. She was looking down and I was beginning to get tired of being here staring at her.

"I am going to my room."- I walked away but she called me.

"Gwen! We said we could talk today!"

"Well I am not in the mood today!"

"But you promised!"- She pressured me and that was it!

"Why don´t you try to apologize first for what you did not only to ME but to Jacob and Edward! You crushed their hearts and mine! I thought we were friends! You even said you considered me as your sister!"- The tears were streaming down my face.

"And you are like a sister to me Gwen! But I never thought you liked Jacob…"

"So that is your great excuse to kiss Jacob? You are with EDWARD! Didn´t you think about how much he has suffered? And then you just used Jacob!"

"I didn´t use Jacob! I LOVE HIM! HE JUST DOESN`T LOVE ME BACK!"- She yelled at me and suddenly my sobs ceased.

"If you love Jacob than why are you with Edward?"- I softly said.

"I love him too and I want to be with him!"- She replied and I scoffed once she said this.

"You know what Bella? I am sick and tired of this! You think the world revolves around you…like we are some kind of puppets and all you have to do is pull some strings…but I am sick and tired of being controlled by you. Have a nice life!"- I walked away and shut the front door loudly.

I descended the porch stairs and took deep breaths to calm myself. Charlie´s police car was parked and he was getting out from the car. Great, just great!

"Hello Gwen! Are you hungry? I brought chicken for lunch if that is okay!"- He smiled at me and I simply nodded.

"Actually Uncle Charlie I am going to lunch with…Seth! I need to sort things out with him. I want us to be friends again!"- I forced a smile and he nodded.

"Oh okay then good luck!"- I nodded and walked away from him to get my bike.

"Gwen? Is everything all right?"- Charlie asked me.

"Super!"- I yelled and rode my bike as fast as I could from this place.

I wanted to ask everything to my Grams but I just needed time to process all of this new information. I headed to the Café. I haven´t been in here in ages!

I walked inside and sat down in my usual booth. Today was really crowded and very noisy but the noises were somehow disconnected from reality. I couldn´t hear people talking, laughing. It was unreal.

"Hello Gwen! What can I get you, sweetie?"- I looked up to Mrs. Parks and she was horrified when she saw me crying. She immediately sat down and held my hands.

"Oh sweetie what on earth has ever happened?"- She asked me worried.

I discretely cleaned my wet face and nodded.

"Nothing Gladys."

"Well it doesn´t seem nothing! You are crying child!"- She said to me in a motherly way.

"I just miss my parents so much…"- I looked down trying not to cry again.

"So that is what it is! Don´t worry I am shore you will be seeing them again in no time!"- Nobody besides Bella, the Pack and the Cullen´s knew about my deceased parents. How I wished I could see them one more time!

"How about a burger? It is on the house!"- I nodded sadly.

"Well I won´t be getting you any food if I don´t see that pretty smile of yours!"- I smiled and laughed lightly and she smiled at me.

"I will be right back sweetie!"- She smiled sweetly at me and then she went to the kitchen.

Today was raining. Again…and to top it my entire mood was as cloudy as the weather!

"Hey Gwen!"- I stopped staring at the window and focused on the person in front of me.

"Oh Hi Embry! It has been a while"- I smiled at him and he nodded. He sat down in front of me.

"Yeah it has! So how are you?"- I glared at him and arched my eyebrow.-"Ok got it! Not so great, hum?"

I nodded and he sighed.

"So I heard you are going tonight to the bonfire!"

"Yeah your mom was pretty persistent! Especially with Darcie!"- I laughed but he didn´t. He was with a deadly glare.

"Did my mom invite Darcie? As in Darcie Westwood?"- I nodded my head warily and he started shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down Embry! People are staring!"- I whispered to him and he looked around. He took deep breathes and he stopped shaking. I exhaled and thanked god nothing happened.

"Here you go your cheese burger! Enjoy!"- She placed a yummy burger with French fries and a salad in front of me. It smelled delicious! Embry was staring attentively at my food. I shared half of my burger with Embry and gave it to him.

"Hungry?"- He nodded and finished it in three seconds! I laughed and I ate mine in silence.

"Why do you hate Darcie so much?"- I asked slowly to him and he took some French fries from my plate.

"She is the most snobbish, childish girl I have ever met in my life!"- He raised his voice and I shushed him. He grunted.

"You know the feeling is mutual! She said that one time you took your skirt off! In front of everyone! How could you?"- He laughed.

"Well I wasn´t the only one! She was a little prankster herself! One time she glued my chair. When it was recreation time I wanted to get up but I couldn´t! I tried to get out so hard that my pants AND my boxers ripped apart! It was awful!"

I tried to stifle a laugh but I couldn´t. I laughed so hard!

"It isn´t funny!"- He crossed his arms angry and growled.

"Oh my god it is so funny! I never thought that Darcie was so sneaky!?"

"Well she is…since kindergarten that I hate HER!"

"You do know she is coming tonight?"

"Argh! WHY!?"

I laughed at Embry´s disapproval.

"Embry could you just please be nice to her!? She is my friend and she means a lot to me."

"What? Are you crazy? I told myself that I would hate her for my entire life!"- He whined.

"Just tonight…Please!? Tomorrow you can hate her all you want but just try to be civilized with her tonight."-He nodded no and I pouted- "For me?"

He grunted in despair and gave in.

"Fine! But I am just doing it for you!"

"Thank you!"

We left the booth and said goodbye and thanks to Gladys for the free meal. I said goodbye to Embry and he left. I was unchaining my bike from a pole when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn´t miss Swan!"- I turned around and Aaron and a bunch of his friends were beside him. They were all seniors and the smug in their faces was revolting.

"What do you want Aaron?"- I asked him bitterly.

He took a few steps towards me and I instinctively took a few steps backwards until I felt the Café´s wall behind me. I was trapped!

I gulped and he dangerously stood in front of me smiling. How could I have been so stupid!? To even think that I had a crush on him! Yuck revolting!

"You know sweetheart we didn´t finish what we started the other night."- He caressed my face and I looked away. I really wanted to use my powers to defend myself but nobody could know about my secret! I was helpless!

"Let her go."- Jacob and the Pack were here…wearing nothing but trousers!? Jacob was shaking but he was trying to remain calm. I could not help myself to look at his figure. He was so muscular, so beautiful.

Aaron turned around and his back was facing me.

"Or what?"- He dangerously asked him.

Aaron´s friends started to laugh at them and Jake was shaking even harder. I need to do something before anything bad happened. Aaron turned around to me.

"Now…where were we?"- He caressed my cheek and I caressed his. He liked my boldness and he was about to kiss me when I gave him a kick in the balls.

He groaned in pain and he was bending over until his knees touched the ground. I whispered in his ear.

"Don´t ever touch me again, or I will kill you! Understood?"- I pushed him and he fell down to the floor. His friends helped him out and they were soon gone leaving me with a shocked Pack.

"What?"- I asked them. Why were they so shocked? I could defend myself!

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"- Quill laughed and picked me up from the floor. I was upside down and I was feeling dizzy from all the turns Quill was giving.

"Quill let me down! I am feeling sick!"- He stopped and carefully helped me out.

"But really Gwen, that was pretty awesome! You should have seen his face! He was like…"- Embry was retelling the story.

"Embry I was there, remember? I was the one who kicked his balls!"- They all laughed but Jacob was still pretty shaky.

"Are you all right?"- He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah I am fine…I always wanted to do that after what he did to me."

He smiled at me and suddenly he took my wrist and we walked away from the Pack. What the…?

"Let me take you home."

I retracted my hand quickly and his face was confused and hurt. In a few seconds I almost regretted. Almost.

"Actually I am not going home. I am going to visit my Grandma. I haven´t seen her since the battle and I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh…ok."- He looked down disappointed and I sighed.

I walked away from him and the Pack when I heard Jacob call me. I turned around and he smirked:

"Don´t forget that I am going to pick you up tonight?"

"How could I? You remember every time we meet!"- Quill laughed and Jacob punched him in his arm. I laughed I waved to my friends.

I decided to leave my bike near the Café since Grams´ store was so close to the Café. I texted Seth:

_Seth_

_We need to talk. I am at my Grandma´s store. Could you stop by, please?_

_Gwen._

I just hoped he would come.

I entered in the store but my Grandma was not in her usual spot. The store was empty. That is strange…she was always here!

I saw a note delicately placed on the table. I picked it up and I immediately recognized my Grandma´s calligraphy.

_Dearest Gwendolyn,_

_I am so sorry that I am not here to talk to you. I understand that you have many questions that are unresolved and how I wished that I could tell you everything but I just can´t. Your safety is all I care and I need to stay away from La Push, away from you._

_Please understand that it is for the best. Don´t look for me for I fear that someone will look out for me, or even worse, you! _

_Beware child. I thought the war was over but Gwendolyn war has only begun._

_Take care_

_Love_

_Lucinda_

"Gwen, hey I got your text. Are you ok?"- Seth´s voice ringed to my ears and I turned to him. I still had the letter in my trembling hands.

"Yeah I am fine."

He walked to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Ok what is going on Gwen?"

"Nothing OK? Just drop it Seth!"- I snapped at him and his posture changed. He was frowning and he looked down. I couldn´t bear to see him like this!

"I am sorry. My grandma she is not here."

"Well I can see that!"- It was his time to be angry at me and I let him. I deserved it.

I handed the letter to him so he could read it. He eyed me cautiously.

"Read it."

"Are you sure?"- I rolled my eyes by his insecurity and stretched my arm again. He took my letter from my grasp and read it silently.

When he finished reading he was confused.

"Why did she go? And where is she?"

"I have no idea but whatever she saw, that was in store for our future…was not something good."

"Let´s hope not!"- Seth said and I agreed to him.

"Seth I want to say that I am sorry."

His widened smile was now confused by my apology.

"What do you mean?"

"I am sorry that I hurt you…it wasn´t my intention to do that but I just…don´t…see you like…that."- His eyes hardened and he looked away. This was a touchy subject for Seth and I didn´t want to hurt his feelings but I wanted to set things straight.

He sighed and gave me a weak smile.

"It is fine Gwen…If you are happy then I am happy. Can we still be friends?"

"Yes, of course Seth."- Seth smiled genuinely and I walked to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Do you need a ride home?"- Seth asked me.

I didn´t want to ride my bike home I was feeling too tired so I took his invitation gladly.

He pulled over in front of my house.

"Thanks Seth for the ride I was too tired to pedal home!"- He laughed.

"It is my pleasure Gwen!"- Seth pompously answered.

"Since when do you have manners?"- He gasped trying to look shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I am a proper gentleman!"

I opened the car´s door and got out.

"Goodbye Seth!"

"Wait, where are you going? This conversation isn´t over!"- I walked away from his car. When I walked inside I could still hear his yells!

I laughed so freely. Yes…everything will be all right!

**Jacob POV**

Our first patrol of the day was over so we decided to look out for Embry. He said his mom was beginning to get suspicious. He was always on the night patrols and his grades were worst. Tiffany didn´t know about Embry´s…situation. Sam gave him the day off. Maybe Embry´s mom would see it was just a teen phase.

He was walking away from the Café and he smiled once he saw us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Embry! We were just looking out for you. Where were you?"- Quill asked Embry.

"Oh I just had lunch with Gwen."- Once he said this I looked straight to him than I gazed at the Café. She was unchaining her bike when some guys and that Aaron dangerously got close to her and she didn´t even saw them!

"What is wrong Jake? Afraid that Embry will end up with Gwen?"- Quill teased me and the whole pack laughed but I wasn´t paying attention to them. Aaron was closer to her by the minute and I was beginning to get furious!

They stopped laughing and Sam saw what was going on. We walked to Aaron and his gang and Gwen was trapped. I was trying to remain calm but when he caressed his cheek, made my body shake. Sam´s hand rested on my shoulder and gave me a warning look.

I took deep breathes.

"You know sweetheart we didn´t finish what we started the other night."

"Let her go."- I said and Aaron turned around. Gwen was shocked to see me and her eyes were watching me attentively…maybe because I was wearing nothing but trousers. I smirked. Gwen was checking me out!?

"Or what?"- He dangerously asked me.

Aaron´s friends started to laugh at them and I was shaking even harder.

Aaron turned around to Gwen and caressed her cheek! I think I am about to throw up!

"Now…where were we?"- He caressed her cheek and Gwen caressed his! WHAT THE HELL!? He was about to kiss Gwen when she out of the blue gave him a kick in the balls! That´s my girl!

I smugly smiled when I saw Aaron on the ground groaning in pain. Gwen whispered in his ear:

"Don´t ever touch me again, or I will kill you! Understood?"- She smiled sweetly and pushed him. Aaron fell down to the floor and his friends helped him out and immediately left.

She seemed pleased but I was still apprehensive. I was supposed to protect her from anything and anyone, including that douche bag!

"What?"- She asked us. The Pack was still in awe and so was I. I never thought that she could do that! I mean I know that she can defend herself when she needs to, but I never thought she could be this brave!

A sense of pride infiltrated in my being but then if she could protect herself then…she didn´t need me.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"- Quill laughed and picked her up from the floor. Gwen was upside down and I think she was feeling dizzy from all the turns Quill was giving. Her face was priceless!

"Quill let me down! I am feeling sick!"- He stopped and carefully helped her to get back on her feet.

"But really Gwen, that was pretty awesome! You should have seen his face! He was like…"- Embry was retelling the story.

"Embry I was there, remember? I was the one who kicked his balls!"- We all laughed but I was still pretty shaky.

"Are you all right?"- I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I am fine…I always wanted to do that after what he did to me."

I slightly smiled and without even thinking I grabbed her wrist and walked with her to my car

"Let me take you home."

She retracted her hand from my grasp so harshly that I thought that she was mad again. She was looking at me confused and so was I but…I also felt hurt.

She gulped and said:

"Actually I am not going home. I am going to visit my Grandma. I haven´t seen her since the battle and I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh…ok."- I looked down disappointed and I sighed. How many more excuses will she make up just not to be with me?

She walked away from me and the Pack when I called Gwen. She turned around and I smirked. She turned around!

"Don´t forget that I am going to pick you up tonight!"- I was hoping she would still come with me. Please, please, please…

"How could I? You remember every time we meet!"- YES! Quill laughed once he saw my happy face and I punched him in his arm. Gwen laughed waved to my friends.

I sighed contently. I could still see her figure walking away from me and it was like that I was colder by the minute. A small smile still crept silently in my cheeks and Quill seemed to notice. He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"No! PLEASE GWEN DON`T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"- Quill shouted and I looked at Gwen´s figure, but she was nowhere to be seen. I was blushing and looking down embarrassed. They were laughing and Sam made them stop.

A tug on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Jacob, can we talk?"- Seth. I haven´t spoke to him since the battle.

I nodded and I looked at Sam. He understood and the pack left us alone. They entered the Café. We were always hungry after a patrol.

Seth and I remained silent for a few minutes. He was nervous and it showed. He was scratching his neck and his heartbeat was rising up at the minute.

"So? Talk!"- I said.

"Jake, I was wondering if…"

"Seth spit it out!"- I yelled at him and he nodded his head quickly. He seemed afraid.

"Gwen, she texted me and asked me if I could talk to her. It is urgent. Can I…?"

My eyes widened and I looked away. Of course…she didn´t want to go home because she had a date with Seth!

"I don´t know why are you telling me this."- I crossed my arms while I whispered these words.

"Jacob…she turned me down. She doesn't want me."- I looked at him again and his eyes were…dead. The light that once shone in his eyes was not there. He looked older…Seth is the only person that always said never to lose hope but to see him like this killed me. Even if he was in love with the girl that I love I just can´t hate him. He may not be my blood brother, but a brother is so much more than that.

I sighed and I rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey…everything will be fine. She is your friend…your best friend."- He gulped and looked down. He was still asking for my permission even if Gwen and me weren´t together.

"Seth, look at me."- Seth looked at me and his eyes were teary.

"I am sorry Jake."- I embraced him and he cried wile I patted his back. When he calmed himself down he took a few steps back and wiped his eyes.

"It´s fine it was not your fault. You were there for her while I was such a jerk! Can we still be friends?"

"Of course Jake!"- He smiled and his eyes lightened up. I laughed and he looked confused.

"What?"

"Thank god you are…well, YOU again. Emo doesn´t suit you!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I got to go. Are you sure…?"

"Yeah just go Seth!"

He ran away to the other side of the street and when I was entering inside the Café I heard Seth calling me. I turned around and we looked at each other.

"Don´t forget to bring her flowers tonight!"

"I will not forget and thanks for remind me!"- We smiled and I walked inside the Café.

I sat down next to Sam and the whole Pack was eating like they never saw food in their lives.

"Everything is good?"- Sam asked me.

"Yeah, everything is fine!"- I smiled and he patted my back as a sign of encouragement.

"Jake, you shoulder wear a pink shirt tonight. It suits you! So…manly!"- Quill and Jared laughed and I threw at him some French fries.

"Shut up Quill!"- I yelled at him and everyone laughed at our childish behavior.

I tried not to smile but I couldn´t. Things were turning around, my way this time!

* * *

**The next chapter will be the bonfire party and there will be some surprises!**

**Anyway I hope that you all liked this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! How about make it 100? One more to go :)**

**READ & REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

I am so so sorry you guys! I know it´s been a while since my last update but my computer broke down and then with school and homework my life has been pretty hectic!

I don´t know if this is my best chapter but I hope you all like it and tell me what you think about it. I am still having my doubts about continuing this story and i would ver much appreciate your opinion!

BYE! :)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I knocked on the door nervously. I made sure I looked presentable before she opened the door. I was wearing a simple white shirt and my favorite dark jeans. Gwen opened the door and a small smile crept in her face.

She was wearing a striped knee length dress and her hair was braided. Her face was glowing and she was just…so perfect. I don´t think I have ever saw her more stunning. But to me she was always stunning.

"Hum…Jake? Are you all right?"- I was eyeing her up and down gaping at her beauty and she was beginning to feel somehow exposed. She must think I am such a weirdo!

I concentrated on something else like…the flowers!

"Flowers."- I handed her over her favorite flowers, camellias but my voice cracked and I laughed, rubbed my neck nervously and looked down. God what is the matter with me? She glanced at me smugly and laughed. She smelled the camellias and for a brief second she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the flowery scent.

She opened her blue bright eyes and looked at me.

"How did you know that camellias are my favorite flowers?"- She asked me.

"I have my ways!"- I smirked feeling more at ease and confident.

Charlie was inside the house and he was looking at us. Gwen turned around and looked at Charlie. When Charlie saw us staring at him his eyes widened, looked down and started whistling like nothing happened.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"You have your ways, hum?"

She went inside and placed the flowers in the kitchen balcony. Gwen said goodbye to Charlie and we walked to my Rabbit.

"Thanks for the flowers. You didn´t have to."

"But I want to."- I stared deeply into her eyes, into her soul and she nervously averted her eyes blushing crimson. I should stop doing that but I just couldn´t help myself!

The drive to the Bonfire was quiet. It became an uncomfortable silence and to ease the awkwardness I started a conversation.

"So…are you excited about the bonfire?"- I asked her. She stopped looking out of the window and she gazed at me.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I am a bit worried."

"Oh! About what?"- I stopped looking at the road and stared at Gwen concerned about her well being.

"Eyes on the road! Are you trying to get us killed?"- She yelled at me and I was startled. I regained my composer and this time I wasn´t looking at her.

"So what it is troubling you?"- I asked casually.

"It´s Embry and Darcie. Darcie is one of my best friends and I dearly love her and Embry is like a big brother to me but they hate each other! I just hope that they don´t kill each other tonight!"- I laughed trying to imagine Embry and Darcie together as a couple! They would be the worst couple in the whole world.

"What?"- Gwen asked me.

"Nothing I was just thinking how weird it would be if they were a couple!"

"You mean Darcie and Embry? I mean…just…YUCK!"- Gwen´s disgusted face was adorable and we laughed together thinking about our troubled friends.

We could already see ahead the big bonfire forming. I turned my engine´s car off and we walked outside. It was a warm night unlike any other and there were so man stars beneath a moonless sky.

We were walking side by side slowly and we could already see all of the gang together. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quill, Leah, Dad and the counselor members were all around the big warm fire laughing and talking lively.

"Don´t worry about them. I talked with Embry and asked him to behave and he is a good guy so he won´t hurt Darcie…even if he wanted to."- I winked at her and she blushed and looked away. Why was she always blushing?

**Gwen POV**

"Gwen hey you came!"- Leah hugged me and smiled. I returned the gesture and I was looking for Jacob but he was already with Quill and Embry eating! Obviously!

Everybody was well dressed for the occasion. Even the guys were clean and they had a shirt on, for a change!

"Yeah well I didn't have a choice so…"- I answered Leah while staring at Jake. She caught my eye and smirked. Leah wiggled her eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."- I walked to the guys and said hello to everybody.

"So is everyone already here? Can we start eating? Because I don´t think that the guys can hold it for much longer…"- Emily asked.

My phone vibrated and in the screen Darcie´s name appeared.

"Hey Darcie! Where are you guys? The bonfire is almost starting!"

"Hi Gwen! Roxy´s car broke down and we have to walk so we will take a while to get there but…"

"Nonsense Darcie! I will come and get you! Just wait for me ok?"

"Ok we will wait for you near my house! See ya!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and the pack was already eating. I walked to Jacob and asked him:

"Jake I need you to do me a favor!"

"What? Is something wrong?"- He asked me with his mouth full of hotdogs.

"Roxy´s car broke down and Darcie and Roxy decided to walk from Darcie´s house to here and I said that we would give them a ride. So can we go?"- I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"But…the hotdogs!"- He pouted and looked at the pack eating the last ones.

"Pleeasssee Jake! If you do this I will be forever in your debt! Please!?"- I pouted and smiled sweetly at him. He looked one last time to the food and sighed.

"You owe me big time!"- He said.

The pack laughed.

"Hey Jake too bad you won´t be eating anymore! More for us!"- Quill said and everyone laughed.

"Already a serving boy, hum Jake? You are completely whipped dude!"- Paul taunted Jake and he started to shake a bit. He was trying to remain controlled but I could see it in his eyes that it getting harder and harder.

"Jake, thank you!"- I was so shocked when I kissed Jacob on the cheek in front of everybody. The idea just popped in my head and I just couldn't help myself. It was a sweet meaningless kiss but to Jacob I could see that it meant the world to him. His hand lingered on the spot that I kissed him and he smiled.

"Can we go now?"- I asked Jake and he nodded his head quickly.

We walked to his car and headed towards Darcie house. Darcie and Rox were waiting for us and they both got inside Jake´s car.

"Hi thanks for the ride!"- Roxy said. Darcie was shy around Jacob. That was odd…she was never like this! Maybe because they used to be childhood friends and now their friendship is just…weird.

"Don´t thank me, thank Jake!"- I said while I was looking at him. He smiled sweetly at me and I could feel my friends staring at us. I cleared my throat and Jacob averted his eyes from me and started the car engine.

"So…Darcie and I made a chocolate cake. I hope you like it! But I have to warn you Jacob: we are terrible cooks!"- Roxy started a light conversation with Jacob and I was thankful. This party was making extremely nervous that I couldn´t stop fidgeting my hands.

Jacob glanced at me and he answered Roxy:

"Thanks girls and don´t worry! We guys can eat anything and when I say anything I mean it! I am shore your cake is delicious!"- I smiled at him and mouthed _thank you_. He was so nice to my friends and he didn´t even know them. He was a true gentleman! He took my nervous hands and caressed them with his thumbs comforting me and it was like I wasn´t nervous anymore. I took a deep breath but we never stopped touching each other's hands.

"Whoa Gwen this guy is a keeper! He is handsome AND a gentleman!"- Roxy teasingly said and I blushed crimson. Jake immediately let go of my hands and he was the same way as I was: looking dumbstruck and super embarrassed. He never looked at me and kept his eyes on the road.

"I don´t know how you two aren´t together. You would make such a cute couple! Don´t you think Darcie?"- Darcie nodded in agreement and they both smiled at us. I turned my head and pleaded them to stop but they were so not over!

"You have got to be kidding me!"- I whispered angrily and they laughed.

We finally arrived and I immediately got out of the car. Finally some peace!

"Thanks for the ride Jacob!"- Darcie thanked Jacob and Roxy nodded in agreement. Darcie seemed more at ease around Jacob and I knew she was trying to make an effort coming to this party. Especially since she hated Embry!

"It is nothing really!"- He answered and led us to the warm fire. The food was almost over and Jacob pouted. He must be very hungry! He looked at me like he was waiting for my permission. He kept looking at me and at the almost empty table.

I rolled my eyes and said:

"Just go!"- I pushed him away and Darcie and Roxy laughed.

"Are you sure you are not a couple? You already look like one of those married couples!"

"Shut up Rox!"- I playfully elbowed her and Darcie smiled but looked down. I sighed and looked at Embry. He was laughing and talking lively with Seth and Paul. I don´t think he had acknowledged our presence but then…something happened.

He glanced at us and then he looked at Darcie. Darcie was still looking down when Embry saw her. When he first saw her he looked angry and indifferent about her presence but when her eyes locked with his eyes everything changed. His eyes widened and Embry gaped at Darcie´s silhouette. He wasn´t moving, breathing and it was like he was afraid to lose her sight.

Embry´s hard eyes became warm and adoring. Darcie raised her eyebrows and whispered:

"What the hell is wrong with him Gwen? He is looking at me like some kind of psycho!"

"I…I…it is impossible!"- This wasn´t happening! No! This is just so wrong! They hate each other! How can Darcie be Embry´s imprint?

Everybody was staring at them and thank god for Sam and Emily! They came to the rescue!

"Hello! You must be Gwen´s friends! I am Emily and this is my groom Sam. Are you hungry?"

Embry was still staring at Darcie and I knew that Darcie was starting to feel uncomfortable. The boys whispered something to Embry and he walked away. I could feel Darcie more at ease and she took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with Embry?"- Darcie asked Emily without taking his eyes off of Embry while he was walking away.

"He is just…indisposed. Come with me, you must be hungry!"

Roxy and Darcie followed Emily and I walked to Jacob.

"Jacob did Embry…"- I looked at Darcie.

"Yes he did."- He nodded.

"Well I have to say that really was a shock!"- My eyes widened and Jake simply nodded.

"How is he?"- I asked him.

"How do you think he is? She hates him and he is in love with her!"- He looked at me but it felt like he wasn´t talking about Embry and Darcie. He was talking about…us.

"I don´t hate you."- I whispered timidly and looked down. He raised my chin and caressed my face.

"Good. I am glad."- He smiled and walked away. I could still feel his ghostly hand caressing my cheek.

"So are you sure…?"

"Roxy for the second time, Jacob and I are not a couple!"

"We will see about that!"- She grinned.

**Jacob POV**

"Hey Embry are you all right?"- Embry was pacing back and forth in the middle of the forest.

"She hates me, she hates me! Jake…she…"- Poor Embry! He was so helpless! If only I could do anything to help him but what do I know about imprinting? Or love for that matter!

"She doesn´t hate you Embry! You are just overreacting!"

"No I am not! Darcie…I never thought…and here she was all this time so near me and yet…so far away."

"Embry she is your imprint, things will come around you will see!"

"Like the same way it went with you and Gwen?"- That felt like a punch in my guts. I gulped hard and when Embry saw me this way he looked regretted.

"I am sorry Jake I am just overwhelmed."

"It´s fine, I get it."- I answered dryly.

We remained silent for a couple of minutes but I knew that Embry was eager to ask me something

"Jake…how did you feel?"

"What?"- I asked him.

"When you saw her…how did you feel?"

Embry´s questions took me by surprise. I still remember everything the first time I saw her. Her wet hair, her eyes, her lips…she was so desirable that at the time I completely forgot about Bella.

"When I saw her I wanted to hate her but I just couldn´t…I instantly loved her. Still do. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go but I was such a jerk! All this time I was a puppy around Bella and I never wanted to look at Gwen because I knew if I did…I would be lost. She is…everything."

Embry looked at me and apologized by his silly question. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will turn out all right. Just give her some time and you will see that she will forgive you. She is already your friend…at least you get to see her. I bet that Darcie will never want to speak with me."

"Talk to her. Like right now!"

"I just can´t…"

"Embry, just go you can do it. We are going to hear the stories. Sit next to her and just…talk."

He nodded and we walked together to the bonfire. We were gathering around the fire and Embry saw Darcie. She looked at him intrigued and he looked at me.

"Good luck."

"Thank you Jake…and good luck to you too!"- Embry´s eyes wondered to Gwen. She was sitting alone playing with the fire bored. Embry timidly sat down next to Darcie and she didn´t make a move to leave. Well…that is a good sign I guess.

I walked and sat down next to Gwen. She smiled once she saw me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Well it looks like they are getting along."- Gwen sarcastically said and pointed at Embry and Darcie. When Embry sat down next to her she immediately left her spot leaving poor Embry alone.

"I talked with Embry."

"Did you give him some romantic opinions?"- She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Well I do know a thing or two about imprinting!"- I said and looked at her beautiful mesmerizing eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I guess you do."- She whispered to herself but I heard it.

"Is everyone ready Jacob?"

"Yeah Dad I think we are ready!"

We stayed till two in the morning listing to the tribe's stories. Dad always got carried away and when he finished a story he was already thinking about another one! I felt a small weight on my shoulder and looked down. Gwen´s head was against my shoulder and she was sleeping soundly. I chuckled and I placed a protective hand around Gwen´s waist bringing her closer to me. Her lips twitched and a small smile formed.

"Hey Jake it´s over…maybe you should get her home!"- Sam advised me and I nodded. Yeah he was right, it was late and Charlie…CHARLIE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

**Gwen´s POV**

"Gwen Hey we have to go…it´s late. I have to get you home."- Somebody whispered in my ear but I was so warm and fuzzy that I didn´t want to wake up.

"Just five more minutes."- Whoever was trying to wake me up was making me super mad. I was never really a morning person. Ok fine! I was never a wakey wakey person!

He chuckled and his breath tickled my neck. I opened my eyes very slowly and I immediately let go of my pillow…or should I say Jacob!

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn´t mean to use you as my pillow!"- I was completely flustered and I kept my eyes down. God this was becoming a habit! Now I blush for everything!

"Oh I don´t think Jake minded, did you Jake?"- Paul asked Jake and winked at me. Jake rolled his eyes and took my hand leading me to his car.

"Bye Gwen!"- Paul said and I waved at him.

"Where is everybody anyway? I didn´t get the chance to say goodbye."

"Oh they left! Paul was the only one who stayed with us…I didn´t want to wake you up."- He smiled and I stared at him.

"Unbelievable!"- Seriously no comments! Tomorrow morning I am going to hear from Roxy and Darcie!

"What?"- Jake asked me like he had no clue!

We got inside his car and drove to my place.

"How did Darcie and Roxy get home?"

"Embry gave them a lift."

"Why didn´t you wake me up? How embarrassing!"

"Yeah…especially the part that you snored!"- He nodded and didn´t even look at me. I punched his shoulder but he didn´t get hurt, obviously.

"I do not snore!"- I said while rubbing my hand that punched Jake´s strong arm.

"Yes you do!"

"I don´t!"- I yelled in denial!

He laughed and I looked outside the window car. We were almost there.

He pulled over near my house and we walked together to my house. We stopped at my front door.

"Thanks for the night! I had a great time."

"Yeah me too. Maybe we could do it again! I mean…just us two."- Jake asked me with a hopeful glint in his eyes. I nodded and opened the front door.

"I would like that. Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Gwen."

As I was closing the door he gave me a quick feverish kiss on the cheek and left me confused. I touched the spot where he kissed me and smiled. When I realized what I was doing I was shocked. Why was he affecting me so much if he was the one that hurt me the most?

* * *

**Yes I know it´s short but I haven´t written in a long time! Tell me what you think about Darcie and Embry and Jake and Gwen!**

**Bye :)**

** READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
